


Лето в игрушечной стране

by Kkarasu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkarasu/pseuds/Kkarasu
Summary: В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дейва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дэйва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

В большом городе наступил июль – отвратительнейшая пора. Уличная духота бесцеремонно толкалась между прохожими как неряшливо одетый жирный мужик, пропахший несвежим потом. Ночи еще приносили прохладу, но с каждым новым числом месяца она убывала, превращаясь в насмешку над самой собой.  
Стоя в очереди перед шлагбаумом на выезде с хайвэя, ты переключил радио на музыкальный канал. День валился к вечеру, к ранним тропическим сумеркам, поре неоновых огней и открытия баров. Была пятница, конец рабочей недели, и все твои коллеги с семинара отправились в кабак, пьянствовать и делиться ценными мыслями, но ты обещал своему менеджеру, что будешь играть сегодня ночью, и собирался сделать несколько важных дел, прежде чем двигать на вечеринку. Подошел твой черед платить, и ты протянул служащему в будке кредитку как раз в тот самый момент, когда зазвонил телефон. Навигатор услужливо продиктовал тебе цифры незнакомого местного номера, а служащий, поблагодарив, вернул карточку и поднял шлагбаум. Внутренне готовясь быть непонятым, ты нажал кнопку связи.  
Звонили из школы. Классная твоего парня, на этот раз ее смешной английский был совсем неразборчивым.  
\- Ваш мальчик в больнице, - спустя некоторое время переспросов, понял ты. – Он упал с лестницы, у него небольшое сотрясение мозга. Приезжайте, пожалуйста, и захватите смену одежды.  
Ты записал адрес, перезвонил менеджеру и, объяснив ситуацию, извинился за то, что не сможешь сегодня приехать в клуб.  
\- Понимаю, - ответил он, и ты отключил связь.  
Пятничный трафик по направлению к центру в этот час был плотный, как туго набирая песком боксерская груша. Стоя в пробке на светофоре ты вспомнил, как неуютно чувствовал себя первое время в этом перевернутом наизнанку транспортном потоке: поворот налево в приоритете, а вот направо – нет, пешеходы и велосипедисты беспечны, как нигде. Спустя неделю ты привык. Но вот теперь ты торопился, и прежние рефлексы вернулись. Ты попробовал позвонить Дэйву, но его телефон не отвечал. Учитывая обстоятельства, в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Ты заехал домой и поспешно собрал вещи. Дорога до больницы по пробкам заняла еще около сорока минут: школа Дэйва находилась на другом конце города, на линии Кэйо, и госпиталь располагался неподалеку от нее. Зарулив на подземную стоянку, ты взял талон на парковку – первые тридцать минут бесплатно. Прихватив сумку, вышел из кондиционированного воздуха машины; и духота облепила тебя, как горячая влажная простыня. Когда ты дошел до центральных ворот госпиталя, твоя рубашка промокла от пота.  
Классная твоего парня, сдержанная миниатюрная женщина, дожидалась тебя в вестибюле с пакетом в руке.  
\- Где он? – спросил ты ее после краткого обмена кивками.  
\- Я проведу, - отвечала она.  
Вы двинулись к лифту – она впереди, ты чуть позади нее. Вы зашли в лифт, и ты спросил, что случилось, она, извинившись, отвечала, что не знает подробностей. Упал с лестницы после уроков, сказала она. Мне позвонил наш.., - она замялась, подыскивая английское слово, - школьный врач, сказал, чтоб я приезжала. Он вызвал скорую, а я позвонила вам. Простите, но нам понадобиться ваша страховка.  
Ты кивнул.  
Вы вышли на седьмом этаже, короткие каблучки ее туфель глухо застучали по покрытому линолеумом больничному полу. Остановившись перед регистрационной стойкой, она защебетала на своем забавном языке, обращаясь к дежурной медсестре. Та выскочила из-за стойки и повела вас в глубь коридора.  
В скрипящей от кондиционированной свежести палате вас дожидался доктор, он посторонился, пропуская тебя к койке. Укрытый простыней по плечи, Дэйв с закрытыми глазами лежал на матрасе, по виду – вполне здоровый, только очень бледный. Веснушки как никогда отчетливо проступали на тонкой коже. Окинув его взглядом, ты повернулся к доктору. Классная встала рядом, готовясь переводить.  
\- Как он? – спросил ты.  
\- Небольшое сотрясение и ушибы, серьезных травм нет. Мы сделали рентгеновский снимок мозга, но отклонений не выявили, - отвечал через классную доктор. – Однако дня два ему нужен будет покой.  
\- Я могу оставить его здесь? – спросил ты.  
\- Это было бы разумно, - отвечал доктор, – Ваша страховка позволяет.  
Ты кивнул, и вдруг ощутил слабое прикосновение холодных пальцев к твоей руке. Доктор и классная невозмутимо смотрели, как ты поворачиваешься, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Дэйвом. Слегка нахмурившись, он глядел на тебя, его холодные пальцы некрепко обхватили твое запястье.  
\- Отвези меня домой, бро, - тихо попросил он.  
Старая песня, подумал ты. Никаких больниц – вот наша политика. И никто иной как ты сам приучил его к этой мысли.  
\- У тебя сотрясение, - все же сказал ты ему. – Врачи присмотрят за тобой лучше, чем я.  
Он лишь крепче сжал пальцы.  
Ты посмотрел на доктора.  
\- Я заберу его. Это можно?  
Тот сверился со своими бумажками.  
\- Под вашу ответственность, разумеется, - отвечал он через посредство классной. – Я выпишу рецепт на таблетки, вы сможете получить их в аптечном киоске в вестибюле. Рекомендую постельный режим и никаких наклонов, резких движений. Если будет рвота, бессонница – вызывайте скорую, или привозите мальчика сами. А в понедельник обязательно приходите на повторный прием.  
\- Окей, - сказал ты. И, крутанув запястьем, чтобы Дэйв разжал пальцы, сказал ему, - собирайся.  
Он торопливо скинул простыню и повернулся на бок, упершись ладонью в твердый матрас. Рубашки на нем не было.  
Классная спросила:  
\- Вы привезли смену одежды, как я просила?  
\- Да. - Ты снял сумку с плеча и поставил ее на стул для посетителей. – Что случилось с его формой?  
Классная протянула тебе пакет.  
\- Она запачкалась. Дэйв хотел идти домой после того, как упал с лестницы, но его стошнило.  
Ты принял от нее пакет, расстегнул сумку. Вытащил оттуда чистую футболку Дэйва и положил на его укрытые простыней колени. Классная подошла, чтобы поддержать его, когда он сел.  
\- Сможешь идти? – спросил ты парня, глядя, как классная помогает ему надеть футболку. – Если нет, останешься здесь.  
Поджав губы, Дэйв слабо кивнул.  
\- Нужно оформить бумаги, - сказал тебе доктор через классную.  
Ты кивнул, и, переставив сумку на пол, уселся на стул. Доктор протянул тебе дощечку с прижатыми к ней листами бумаги.  
Пока ты заполнял документы, классная собирала Дэйва.  
\- Не наклоняйся, пожалуйста, - попросила она, садясь перед ним на колени, чтобы помочь ему надеть кеды.  
Ты протянул доктору заполненный бланк, он, прочитав, попросил тебя выйти с ним к регистрационной стойке. Там ты показал медсестре страховое свидетельство Дэйва, она сделала копию и, подсчитав, повернула к тебе калькулятор с цифрами. Разумеется, за вызов скорой тебе выставили кругленькую сумму. Вздохнув, ты расплатился кредиткой, и медсестра поблагодарила тебя. Доктор протянул тебе рецепт на лекарства и памятку на английском с указаниями о том, что нужно делать для тех, кто перенес сотрясение мозга. Внизу был номер телефона госпиталя, и доктор обвел его кружком, привлекая твое внимание.  
Из палаты навстречу тебе и доктору вышла классная, поддерживая Дэйва за плечи. Он здорово вырос за прошедший год, пятнадцатилетний остолоп, и был выше миниатюрной женщины на целую голову.  
Вчетвером вы погрузились в лифт и спустились на первый этаж, где за стойкой аптечного киоска тебе выдали таблетки для Дэйва. Доктор шел с вами и, проводив до дверей, с достоинством поклонился.  
\- Я могу подбросить вас, если нам по дороге, - сказал ты, когда вместе с классной и Дэйвом вы добрались до машины.  
\- Спасибо, не стоит, - отвечала она. – Я бы хотела встретиться с вами в понедельник по поводу инцидента, это возможно? – ты кивнул, и она протянула тебе визитку на двух языках. – У меня нет занятий после обеда, если вы предварительно позвоните, я буду вас ждать. Мне очень жаль, мистер Страйдер, - она низко поклонилась.  
\- Ничего, - ответил ты, открывая дверь со стороны водительского сидения. – Садись назад, - велел ты Дэйву.  
\- Выздоравливай, - напутствовала его классная.  
\- До свидания, - тихо ответил он ей.  
Попрощавшись с ней, ты сел за руль, завел мотор. Кондиционер заработал, обдавая салон прохладой. Проследив в зеркало заднего вида, чтоб Дэйв пристегнулся, ты переключил передачу и медленно сдал назад.  
Классная махнула вам рукой, на ее белом личике читались забота и дружелюбие. Развернув машину, ты вырулил на съезд с парковки, и, безвозмездно возвратив автомату талон, медленно влил свою «Тойоту» в мерное течение городского трафика.  
Ты вел машину неспешно и ровно, плавно тормозя на светофорах. Откинув голову на валик сидения, Дэйв сидел неподвижно, поминутно сглатывая: в зеркале заднего вида ты видел, как двигается кадык на его цыплячьей шее.  
\- Тошнит? – спросил ты его.  
\- Нет, - отвечал он едва слышно.  
\- Скоро приедем, - сказал ты. – Потерпи.  
Огни встречных машин озаряли его белое, как мел, лицо и плотно сжатые губы. Глаза тоже были закрыты, и спустя время ты спросил:  
\- Где твои стекла?  
\- В пакете, наверное, - отвечал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Разбились, когда… я упал.  
Ты перевел взгляд на дорогу и больше ни разу не посмотрел на Дэйва прямо, но всякий раз его бледное лицо мелькало в зеркале, как только ты взглядывал туда.  
Держа курс на Токио-скайтри, ты свернул с основной дороги. Пустые перекрестки, в любое время года рождественское мигание светофоров и полные достоинства велосипедисты, стартующие в одном ряду с машинами. Через полчаса ты повернул в ваш темный переулок, миновал крошечный парк с мерцающей через дорогу зазывной вывеской мини-борделя (квартал свято чтил собственные многовековые традиции) и зарулил на крошечную стоянку перед вашим домом. Отсюда вам предстояло сделать пять шагов и подняться по лестнице на четвертый этаж (лифта не было), и ты позволил Дэйву немного отсидеться в салоне, пока сам собирал вещи.  
\- Пойдем, - наконец, позвал ты его, открыв с улицы дверь на его стороне.  
Все так же зажмурившись, он неловко повернулся, спуская ноги из машины. Держась одной рукой за дверь, встал, и ты едва успел подхватить его, когда он потерял сознание.  
Ты присел, укладывая его поудобнее, и, держа за плечи и под коленками, аккуратно выпрямился с ним на руках, ногой захлопнув дверь. Щелкнул брелоком, блокируя центральный замок, и, развернувшись, зашагал к выходу с парковки.  
Последний раз ты брал его на руки чуть меньше десяти лет назад, когда ему было восемь, и уже тогда считал, что он стал слишком взрослым для всех этих телячьих нежностей. Если бы утром кто-нибудь сказал тебе, что ты по доброй воле прикоснешься к Дэйву и даже будешь таскать его на руках, как дремучий принц гребаную принцессу, ты рассмеялся бы шутнику в лицо. Но сейчас тебе было не до смеха.  
Ты посмотрел вниз, на его бледное, блестящее от пота лицо, на синеватые губы и темные - как у панды наоборот - круги под глазами, и, неловко открыл стеклянную дверь в вестибюль вашего дома. Протиснулся в нее с Дэйвом на руках, опасаясь задеть им обо что-нибудь, и поспешно стал подниматься на четвертый, самый последний этаж. Дэйв пришел в себя на середине подъема, и тут же, резко вдохнув, напрягся, сообразив, где находится.  
\- Спокойно, - сказал ты, прижимая его покрепче, и он, чуть расслабившись, снова закрыл глаза, мерно дыша тебе в ключицу. Перед дверью в вашу квартиру ты опустился на одно колено, удерживая парня между бедер, как на кресле, и выудил из кармана джинсов ключи. Открыл дверь и, толкнув ее, чтоб отворилась, ты, подхватив парня, осторожно встал на ноги и втиснулся в вашу темную узкую прихожую. Присев на пороге маленького утопленного в пол закутка, ты торопливо снял с Дэйва кеды и скинул собственные кроссовки. Местный обычай – к некоторым из них привыкаешь совершенно для себя неожиданно.  
В темноте ты прошагал через гостиную, встав бочком в дверном проеме, коленом сдвинул дверную перегородку, отгораживающую вход в маленькую спальню Дэйва. Это была твоя идея – снять квартиру в местном стиле, разумеется, твоя, чья же еще, ведь мнения парня ты на этот счет не спрашивал. Ты никогда не спрашивал его мнения и редко прислушивался, если он таковое высказывал. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Ты опустился на колени перед неубранным футоном Дэйва.  
\- Конечная остановка, - сказал ты, но не спешил разжимать руки на его плечах и под коленками. Ты так давно не носил его на руках, старался не касаться без надобности, - так давно, а сейчас не решался отпустить. Он притих в твоей хватке, дыша мерно и спокойно, с закрытыми глазами и ровным, разгладившимся лицом, - как будто уснул. – Просьба освободить вагоны, - добавил ты мягко, глядя вниз на его белое, со слипшейся от пота белокурой челкой на лбу, лицо. Ты так давно не видел его вблизи, без очков, без маски безразличия, которую ты приучил его носить. Ты не хотел видеть его таким, - беззащитным и ничем не прикрытым, нуждающимся в твоей заботе. Ты заставлял себя не обращать на него внимания, специально заставлял, обуздывая себя, и был успешен в самоограничении до этой самой минуты. И вот – ты глядишь на него сверху вниз, затихшего в твоих руках, и вся твоя броня, в которую ты заковывал сам себя на протяжении долгих лет, начинает вибрировать под напором чего-то мощного, неукротимого и внезапного, как землетрясение, которым славятся здешние земли. Оно долбит без предупреждения, и никакие приборы, ничьи гениальные расчеты не в силах предсказать и предотвратить его. Но ты же человек, а не гребаная тектоническая сила, ты, черт тебя побери! - умеешь контролировать себя, и ты бережно опускаешь твоего парня на футон, аккуратно устраивая его голову на тощей подушке так, чтоб ему стало, по твоему мнению, комфортно, и вынимаешь руку из-под его коленей, чтобы отстраниться как раз в тот самый миг, пока еще не наступило слишком поздно. Дэйв вздыхает, выпрямляя ноги, немного поворачиваясь, чтобы лечь поудобнее, и ты медлишь, наблюдая за ним, переживая сводящую с ума встряску внутри тебя, благодаря любого бога за то, что в комнате темно, а парень не открывает глаз. Секунды паники проходят, ты вновь способен управлять собой. Разыскав на полу пульт от кондиционера, ты врубаешь его, и не спеша понимаешься на ноги.  
\- Я принесу воды, - говоришь ты, и уходишь из комнаты твоего младшего, прикрываешь за собой дверь, не плотно, но так, чтобы гостиную не было видно с того места, где он лежит. Оставшись наедине с собой, ты некоторое время стоишь, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, уравнивая дыхание, как после боя. Ты не уверен, слышно ли тебя или нет, сейчас ты не уверен ни в чем, но землетрясение миновало и автершоков за ним не следует. Это был единичный толчок, с надеждой думаешь ты и идешь на кухню, чтобы набрать для парня воды – в памятке, полученной тобой от доктора, написано, что люди с сотрясением мозга нуждаются в обильном питье.  
Даже если у них совсем нет мозга, криво ухмыляешься ты, набулькивая в стакан натуральную, как гласит этикетка, воду из бутылки. Два года назад, после кризиса, пробуя отвлечь Дэйва, ты подкинул ему идею вспомнить лунный язык, на котором с ним говорили когда-то в детстве, и он ухватился за нее в надежде превзойти тебя хотя бы в чем-то. А ты, глядя на его успехи, начал постепенно двигаться в направлении переезда в игрушечную страну, и вот вы здесь: взрослому американцу лунный язык не нужен, английского вполне достаточно, а Дэйв продолжает штурмовать его, потому что вынужден общаться с местными в школе. Их не так уж много в его классе, все-таки ты милосердно отдал его в международную школу, - зато полно полукровок, которые родились в игрушечной стране и считают ее язык родным. Мунспик пришелся Дэйву по душе, и ты нарочно позволил парню обскакать тебя на языковом поприще, отлично зная: ему – нужнее, и потом - во всем остальном он тебе не конкурент, по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда ему всего пятнадцать. И вот сегодня этот сопляк упал с лестницы, вынудив тебя носить его на руках и заботиться о нем, и, стоя на полутемной кухне с бутылкой воды в одной руке и полным стаканом в другой, ты не знал, чего тебе больше хочется: надрать мелкому говнюку задницу, когда ему полегчает, или поквитаться с теми, кто столкнул его.  
\- Безмозглый идиот, - вздохнул ты беззлобно, ставя бутылку на стол. – Было бы что сотрясать.  
Осторожно ступая в полутьме квартиры, ты отправился назад, в комнату Дэйва, стараясь не расплескать по дороге воду. Когда он отлежится, нужно будет узнать, что подтолкнуло его к акробатическим этюдам на школьных ступеньках. Хорошо бы история вышла простой и короткой. Но ты всерьез опасался, что это не так, ведь ты не занимался парнем с тех самых пор, как перевез его в игрушечную страну пять месяцев назад.

Прошло около часа. Сидя в гостиной, ты просматривал переписку, вполуха прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит за неплотно прикрытой дверью в комнате Дэйва. Оставив его отдыхать, ты загрузил его заблеванную школьную форму в стирку, достав со дна пакета и очки с погнутыми дужками и раскрошившимися стеклами. Не похоже было, чтобы он сломал их, когда упал, он тысячу раз падал в них, но стекла оставались целыми. Скорее кто-то нарочно искалечил их. И, судя по тому, что ты вычитал, едва ли это был сам Дэйв.  
Ты услышал, как он зашевелился в своей комнате, вскоре бумажная дверца, фусума (ты вспомнил слово), отодвинулась, явив взору бледную физиономию. Он стоял на коленях, как какая-нибудь местная жена, придерживающаяся старинных правил, и неловко взглянул на тебя снизу вверх, когда ты повернулся к нему на своем офисном стуле.  
\- Оклемался? – спросил ты.  
\- Вроде, - промямлил он и с опаской поднялся, придерживаясь рукой за косяк. – Разве сегодня не вечер пятницы?  
\- Я взял выходной, - усмехнулся ты, глядя, как он неуверенно бредет мимо тебя по гостиной. – По случаю травмы в нашем семействе.  
\- А, - слабо сказал Дэйв и прошлепал на кухню.  
Ты встал, чтобы последовать за ним.  
\- Есть хочешь? – спросил ты, глядя, как он жадно пьет воду из оставленной тобой на столе бутылки. Ты понятия не имел, чем его кормить после сегодняшнего, хотя памятка советовала заварить рисовую кашицу. Впрочем, насколько ты знал местные нравы, рисовая кашица здесь была панацеей от всех болезней.  
\- Не знаю, - отодвинув стул, Дэйв сел, с облегчением прикрыв глаза. – Нет, пожалуй.  
\- Тогда топай отлеживаться, парень. Нечего сидеть здесь с видом героя греческой трагедии.  
Дэйв слабо кивнул.  
\- Можно мне полежать на твоем футоне? – неожиданно спросил он.  
\- Надеешься, что подвернется случай заблевать его? – парировал ты.  
Дэйв стрельнул в тебя коротким взглядом, но ты и сам понял, что шутка не удалась.  
\- Валяй, - согласился ты. – Заодно расскажешь, что стряслось в школе.  
Он снова поглядел на тебя, на этот раз с удивлением.  
\- Содержимое моего котелка, - сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола и прихватывая с собой бутылку. Ты посторонился, пропуская его в комнату, зашел следом, глядя, как он опускается на колени перед твоим неубранным футоном и ставит бутылку в изголовье. Он огляделся, разыскивая взглядом пульт от телевизора, ты цокнул языком.  
\- Никаких дерьмовых передач на сегодня, парень, - сказал ты ему. – Или я отвезу тебя обратно в госпиталь.  
\- В палате был телевизор, - возразил тебе Дэйв, но от намерения своего все же отказался. Осторожно он лег на твой футон поверх одеяла, медленно повернулся на бок, подложив ладонь под щеку.  
Дождавшись, пока он устроится, ты прошел к своему рабочему столу и, взяв оттуда его покореженные очки, молча продемонстрировал ему.  
Дэйв поджал губы.  
\- Не повезло, - бормотнул он, не глядя тебе в глаза.  
Ты подошел к нему и сел у изголовья на пятки, теперь уже себе напоминая какую-нибудь местную заботливую мамочку, отчаявшуюся достучаться до собственного бедового отпрыска-тинэйджера.  
Дэйв зажмурился, когда ты приблизился, и ты малодушно подумал, не одолжить ли ему одни из твоих запасных стекол. Они были бы велики ему и явно в его ситуации неуместны, но без них он выглядел слишком беззащитно, слишком... вызывающе. Как будто бы он лежал перед тобой полностью обнаженный.  
Ты сглотнул, стараясь совладать с собой. Главное – не трогать его, и не смотреть слишком пристально, все остальное ты сможешь контролировать. У тебя семь лет практики, как никак, семь лет борьбы против искушения, - и броня твоя закалилась как сталь, стала в тысячу раз прочнее любого гребаного доспеха. Она выдержит, несмотря на недавний мощный толчок.  
Ты оперся ладонью об пол перед его лицом и вкрадчиво сказал:  
\- А если Кэл попросит тебя поделиться рассказом о школьных буднях?  
Глаза Дэйва распахнулись как от пощечины.  
\- Ты говорил, что не взял его с собой!  
\- Соврал, - ты безразлично пожал плечами, глядя на него, как удав на мышонка. – Как знал, что он мне понадобиться.  
Несколько секунд Дэйв в бешенстве мерял тебя взглядом, и ты поймал себя на мысли, что любуешься им. Он не позволил гневу выплеснуться наружу иначе, чем в выражении его необычного цвета глаз, но до сегодняшнего дня глаза его всегда были в тени солнечных стекол, защищены ими, как забралом, и непроницаемы для чужого внимания. До сегодняшнего дня, пока кто-то, тебе пока еще не известный, не раскрошил это забрало в прах.  
Неужели, внезапно похолодел ты, тоже только потому, что всегда мечтал увидеть твоего парня беззащитным?  
\- Выкладывай, - грубо велел ему ты, и гнев Дэйва померк перед строгостью твоего голоса.  
\- Я не думал, что до этого дойдет, - сказал он, отводя взгляд и пробуя подтянуть колени к груди. Заметив, что делает, он прервал движение. – У меня были проблемы с чуваками из моего класса, но я… всегда думал, что держу ситуацию под контролем. – Он немного повернулся, кладя свободную руку на живот. На тебя он не глядел.  
\- Какого рода проблемы? – спросил ты поощрительно. Ты слишком долго не обращал на парня внимания, похоже, пришла пора стремительным темпом наверстывать упущенное.  
\- Ну, я замутил с девчонкой, на которую один из них вроде как глаз положил, и такой поворот возмутил его примитивное эго… Мужик, неужели тебе и вправду интересно выслушивать все эти мыльные страсти? – он коротко, с недовольством, посмотрел на тебя.  
\- Как бы так объяснить тебе, дитя? – позволил себе усмехнуться ты. – Я вынужден брать отгул из-за твоих мыльных страстей, и мчаться, как подожженный, через весь город, чтобы вызволить кое-чью кавайную задницу из заботливых лап местной продвинутой медицины. Не кажется ли тебе, что есть во всей этой цепочке событий нечто, способное привлечь мое внимание?  
Дэйв завел глаза к потолку и тут же поморщился. Немного помолчал, часто сглатывая.  
\- Тошнит? – спросил его ты.  
Он медленно покачал головой.  
\- Тогда продолжай.  
\- Да, в общем-то, это все. Он и пара его дружков несколько раз подъезжали ко мне с претензиями после уроков, но никаких серьезных аргументов привести не смогли. А потом я порвал с девушкой, и, похоже, этот факт по какой-то причине огорчил его сильнее всего. И вот сегодня, наконец, он дождался удобного случая, когда я потерял бдительность, и столкнул меня с лестницы, конец истории. – Договорив, Дэйв осторожно сел, сделал несколько жадных глотков из бутылки, и снова лег, прикрыв глаза ладонью.  
Ты дотянулся до дивана, сграбастал оттуда пульт и приглушил свет в комнате. Дэйв тихонько вздохнул и, вслепую найдя твою руку, слегка провел пальцами по твоей упертой в пол ладони. Его прикосновения снова были холодны. Ты начал размышлять, не добавить ли градусов кондиционеру, когда он чуть слышно сказал:  
\- Спасибо, что забрал меня из больницы. – Он облизнул губы, явно намереваясь добавить что-то еще. Не шевелясь, ты ждал, что он скажет. – Я уж было совсем решил, что ты меня ненавидишь или еще что…  
Незаметно ты перевел дух. Ты запустил парня в свободный полет и он успел умчаться слишком далеко. Хвала местным богам и Иисусу, что сегодня дело кончилось одним только сотрясением.  
\- Ты - моя семья, как я могу тебя ненавидеть? – сказал ты, тщательно следя за тоном. Дэйв изогнул губы со слабым скепсисом. – Почему ты расстался с девочкой?  
Дэйв громко сглотнул.  
\- Меня сейчас вырвет, бро, - сказал он слабым голосом.  
Ты подвинулся ближе, помог ему сесть. Его холодный и мокрый от пота лоб уперся тебе в грудь, тощее тело под твоей рукой била дрожь. Ты перебрал в памяти указания из памятки, там было что-то про аспирин.  
\- Надо было оставить тебя в больнице, - посетовал ты, дождавшись, пока парень отдышится и успокоится. – Ложись, я принесу таблетки.  
Ты взбил подушку, бережно уложил его. Отправившись на кухню, разыскал среди принесенных из больнцы аккуратно подписанных от руки по-английски пакетиков упаковку обезболивающего и противорвотного. Засыпал в рисоварку рис, выбрал режим каши, и, прихватив стакан, вернулся в гостиную.  
Дэйв выпил таблетки и ты уложил его обратно, слегка добавив градус кондиционеру.  
\- Постарайся поспать, - сказал ты, опускаясь перед ним на пятки.  
Он протянул руку и ты накрыл его холодную влажную от пота ладошку своей.  
\- Я порвал с ней, - чуть слышно, едва шевеля губами, сказал Дэйв, и ты невольно наклонился, чтобы не пропустить ни слова, - потому, что понял, что я… Похоже на то, что я состою в другом клубе, бро. – Он сжал руку под твоей ладонью в кулак, а ты уселся на пятки так плотно, что заныли прижатые к полу ступни.  
«Наклевывается семейная традиция», - совладав с собой, подумал ты, но вслух ничего не сказал, дожидаясь, пока он заснет. Ты легонько сжал пальцы на его кулаке, чуть поглаживая кожу, и вскоре его хватка расслабилась, а дыхание сделалось ровным. Ты посидел над ним еще немного, давая ему время окончательно расслабиться и погрузиться в глубокий сон. Когда этот момент, наконец, наступил, ты с трудом заставил затекшие ноги разогнуться и, выпрямившись, тихонько переложил его руку с пола на футон.  
А потом вернулся к компьютеру, чтобы продолжить читать его пестерлоги.  
Никогда прежде идея увезти с собой парня в игрушечную страну не казалась тебе такой идиотской.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дэйва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

Утренний Дэйв выглядел куда бодрее себя вчерашнего. Покончив со всеми делами, под конец ночи ты прикорнул на диване и, проснувшись, обнаружил, что парень уже встал, умылся и, сидя на твоем футоне скрестив ноги, без звука смотрит местные, еще более дебильные, чем в Штатах, шоу. Ты сел, разминая затекшую шею, и первым делом надел очки. Дэйв покосился на тебя, но ничего не сказал.

\- Ты завтракал? – спросил ты его.

\- Хотел сварить немного риса, но в рисоварке разразилась какая-то катастрофа, - повел плечом он.

\- Твоя лечебная кашица, - вспомнил ты с ухмылкой.

Дэйв поглядел на тебя с недоверчивой гримасой.

\- Что? Фффу!

\- Для больных особое меню, - ты послал ему самую очаровательную из своих улыбок и отправился в душ, размышляя, что за прошедшие два дня вы двое произнесли слов больше, чем за предыдущие пять месяцев.

Ты вышел из душа и обнаружил Дэйва на его прежнем месте с тарелкой горячей рисовой кашицы на коленях. Вид у кашицы и впрямь был так себе. С задумчивым видом он взбалтывал ее ложкой.

\- Ого! - сказал ты. – Короткой дорогой идешь к подвигу.

Он вскинул на тебя свои яркие, как знамя поверженного коммунизма, глаза.

\- Ты ведь не иронически сварил ее? – спросил он.

\- Что?

Вместо ответа Дэйв покачал головой и начал, каждый раз дуя на ложку, торопливо есть кашу.

С беспокойством ты следил за ним, памятуя о сотрясении. Слишком сильно ударился, а врачи не заметили? Или в волшебном воздухе игрушечной страны содержится нечто такое, что даже закоренелых красноносых варваров постепенно превращает в местных?..

Дэйв вычерпал тарелку досуха, облизал ложку и отдуваясь, оперся спиной на нижнюю диванную стенку.

\- Впервые ты что-то приготовил для меня, - сказал он. – Дерьмовато на вкус, но все равно спасибо, бро.

Ты усмехнулся.

\- Пожалуйста, малец. Рисовая кашица для тебя - хотя каждый день.

\- О, нет! – Дэйв картинно закатил глаза. – Без б, по сравнению с ниндзя-диетой моего детства, баланда из _настоящих_ продуктов – просто сверхсветовой прыжок вверх по шкале твоих поварских навыков, но, бро, ты хотя бы слышал, что такое соль?

\- Я следовал традиционному рецепту, - пожал плечами ты.

Дэйв драматично застонал.

\- Как резко тебе полегчало, - прокомментировал ты, плюхаясь на свой стул и разворачивая браузер, чтобы заказать себе пиццу. Героизм пусть остается уделом молодых, а ты сегодня в настроении вспомнить родину.

Ты придирчиво изучал ассортимент (хвала услужливости местных жителей, здесь были подписи на английском!), когда Дэйв не спеша подошел и легонько оперся на спинку твоего стула.

\- Я все-таки успел сгруппироваться, когда падал, - сказал он, словно извиняясь. – Ведь ты сто раз предупреждал меня насчет лестниц.

\- Угу, - согласился ты, и сделал заказ, перейдя на страницу с выбором теста. Здесь надписей на английском по какой-то причине не было. – Мне надо на толстой основе, - ты задрал голову, адресуясь к Дэйву.

\- Верхняя, - прищурившись на экран, посоветовал он.

Ты выбрал и перешел на страницу с адресом. Интерфейс дружелюбно предлагал тебе писать иероглифами.

Дэйв покосился на тебя, взглядом спрашивая разрешения. Ты отодвинулся, подпуская его к клавиатуре, и он уверенно принялся выщелкивать из клавиш замысловатые закорючки местной письменности.

\- Тебе нужны новые стекла, - сказал ты, исподтишка разглядывая его, стоящего к тебе вполоборота.

Он закончил заполнять форму, кликнул продолжить и повернул к тебе голову.

\- Ага, - сказал он, отчего-то колеблясь и глядя куда-то тебе в подмышку. – Я бы написал Джону, чтоб он прислал мне новые взамен… сломанных, но посылка будет идти из Штатов недели две, не меньше.

\- Проще заказать на амазоне, - пожал плечами ты. Ты совсем забыл, что те очки прислал ему Джон. Они были особые, _ироничные_ , некогда касались странного, слегка вытянутого лица Бена Стиллера. – Старые не подлежат починке.

Дэйв вздохнул.

\- Могу я выбрать сейчас? – спросил он.

\- Валяй, - сказал ты, недоумевая, в чем может быть проблема.

Ты собирался встать, чтоб уступить ему место, когда он сделал шаг, подвинувшись ближе, и уселся своей костлявой задницей к тебе на колени.

\- Эй! – возмутился ты, опасаясь уронить его или ударить при попытке согнать. – Не злоупотребляй моим терпением, малолетка!

Но паршивец, поняв, что всерьез сопротивляться ты не будешь, лишь основательнее утвердил свой тощий зад на твоих ляжках.

\- Таному, нэ, - не оборачиваясь на тебя, сказал он.

Ты возвел глаза к потолку, сосчитал до пяти, и, легонько приобняв его за пояс, придвинул стул поближе к столу, чтоб ему было удобнее искать.

Дэйв поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, нагнувшись к монитору, защелкал клавишами.

Тебе не было видно, что он ищет, но и скучно тоже не было. Старые-новые ощущения захватили, парализовали тебя: воспоминания о тяжести Дэйва-малыша на твоих коленях наслоились на реальность теперешнего Дэйва-подростка, вытягивая за собой, как на крючке, вереницу других воспоминаний: как ты качаешь его на руках, стараясь угомонить его бесконечный, скручивающий кишки в жгут, плач; как ты сажаешь его себе на шею и идешь, весь из себя большой и мощный, а он, вцепившись в тебя, визжит от восторга, и не желает слезать, когда игра закончилась; как ты учишь его не бояться высоты, подбрасывая в воздух и ловя, конечно же, каждый раз ловя, боже упаси тебя не поймать этого шумного человеческого детеныша, который поначалу рыдал от страха, а позже привык доверять тебе и даже научился смеяться, приземляясь из воздуха в твои подставленные ладони. Ты вспомнил, как впервые дал ему меч, и он взял, весь такой мелкий и серьезный, миниатюрная копия тебя, даже очки одной формы с теми, какие ты носишь до сих пор. Воспоминания лезли, как суслики из-под земли во время степного пожара, и вот, наконец, ты, беспомощный, наблюдаешь, как обратная перемотка памяти остановилась на дне твоего первого знакомства с Дэйвом.

 

Тебе шел семнадцатый год, ты бросил школу полтора года назад, и жил в гараже рядом с трейлером твоего учителя, вздорного полусумасшедшего старика-самурая с раздутой мизантропией и тяжелой, скорой на расправу рукой. Ты жил у него, занимаясь с ним на пару ремонтом машин и мастеря марионеток и роботов, а еще фехтуя с ним по ночам, ведь и сам ты к тому времени стал вздорным, полусумасшедшим мизантропом с прямо-таки дерьмовым характером. Стоял знойный полдень середины июля – собачий полдень, отвратительнейшее время года, и солнце пустыни нещадно палило изо всех своих лазеров, как спятивший штурмовик, по кругу, без разбора, заставляя землю и камни трескаться, а жестяную крышу гаража скрежетать от жара. Учитель уехал по делам клиента, и ты знал, что, вернувшись к вечеру, он будет особенно к тебе беспощаден. Ты сидел под старинным, дребезжащим вентилятором: бейсболка на влажных волосах, сырая от пота майка, запачканные машинным маслом изодранные джинсы, мокрое полотенце на шее. Ты вправлял роботу конечность, которой тот зацепился за какую-то сухостоину в пустыне и чуть было не оторвал, безмозглая вещь. Ты был в наушниках, и олдскульные ритмы гремели в твоих ушах, отрезая звуки реального мира: все, как ты любил, настоящий рай на земле для такого, как ты. Огромный и древний, как парусный корвет в современной гавани, на территорию вашей авто-мастерской в клубах пыли ворвался раритетный канадский «Метеор», настоящий динозавр, покрытый пылью и засохшей грязью настолько, что невозможно было определить не только цвет обшивки, но даже рассмотреть толком, кто сидит за рулем. В громе битов ты поднял голову, глядя сквозь очки, как он резко тормозит и дверца со стороны водителя распахивается как с пинка, и на пыльную бесплодную землю пустыни, чуть помедлив, опускается большая плотно набитая сумка, а, вслед за ней, еще одна, с капюшоном, как у детской коляски.

Нахмурившись, ты привстал, намереваясь привлечь внимание водителя к себе, но дверца машины с гулким звуком захлопнулась, автомобильный монстр взревел и, сделав по стоянке широкий круг, умчался прочь в пылевом облаке.

Машинально вытерев руки об полотенце, ты выключил плеер и, опустив наушники на плечи, вышел из гаража наружу, приглядываясь к оставленным на солнцепеке дарам. Недоброе предчувствие ёкнуло в тебе, когда в очертаниях большой сумки ты распознал детскую люльку-переноску, занавешенную прозрачной сетчатой тканью от палящих лучей пустыни. Ты присел перед люлькой на корточки, чуть приподнял ткань, заглядывая внутрь, и обмер – там лежал младенец. Ты облизал вдруг пересохшие губы, пробуя припомнить номер умчавшейся в пески машины, но вспомнил только, что номерной знак был намертво заляпан засохшей грязью. Вздрогнув от неожиданной страшной догадки, ты просунул под ткань ладонь, почти касаясь пальцами крошечного личика ребенка, и с облегчением ощутил его слабое дыхание на своей коже. От твоих пальцев пахло смазкой и бензином, и малыш, смешно сморщившись, чихнул во сне.

Ты вынул руку, аккуратно опустил ткань на место и некоторое время просто сидел, тупо глядя на неожиданный подарок. Потом, сообразив, что солнце припекает, ты встал, неловко поднял с земли люльку и отнес ее в прохладу гаража. Не зная, куда деть ношу, ты просто поставил ее на пол, и вернулся за второй сумкой. Открыл ее, внутри оказался контейнер-холодильник с какими-то бутылочками и детские вещи. Сверху лежали очки, совсем крошечные, той же остроугольной формы, какой носил и ты. Новая догадка толкнулась в тебе, борясь со здравым смыслом.

Ты застегнул сумку, встал, глядя на далекий пустынный горизонт. Визитера и его древней машины простыл и след, и ты пожалел, что не пустился в погоню сразу же, взяв любую из подержанных машин, какие были еще на ходу. Время потеряно, и эта бешеная сучка могла умчаться в любом направлении, хоть бы даже обратно в космос на своем гребаном «Метеоре».

Подобрав сумку, ты, согнувшись под недобрым солнцем, зашагал в свое жестяное укрытие.  

Поставив сумку возле табурета, ты первым делом проверил ребенка – он безмятежно спал. Осторожно ступая, чтобы ненароком не разбудить его (хотя рев мотора минутами ранее не разбудил), ты вернулся на свое место и, поместив сумку между ног, принялся вынимать из нее вещи в надежде найти хоть какое-то объяснение произошедшему. Если твоя догадка верна, и неожиданным аистом оказалась известная тебе сумасшедшая, дела – твои и младенца – плохи. Она вполне могла украсть где-нибудь малыша и подкинуть тебе по старой дружбе. И чей этот младенец, из какого штата, - узнать все это будет стоить тебе немалого труда. Ведь ты и сам фактически беспризорник.

На дне сумки, под упаковкой памперсов и стопкой заплавленных в полиэтилен пеленок ты нашел несколько листков с нежно-розовым печатным текстом. Жадно вчитался. С безукоризненной грамотностью неизвестный доброжелатель по пунктам посвящал тебя в курс молодого отца. Прочитав весь список, ты заглянул в контейнер с искусственным льдом: лежащие там баночки были пронумерованы в соответствии с письменными указаниями. Но ничего другого, кроме сугубо практичных инструкций, во вступлении к младенцеведению не оказалось. Равно как и во всей сумке, хотя ты проверил даже боковые карманы и прощупал капроновые стенки на предмет секретных заплат. Ни-че-го.

Но на бешеную сучку очень похоже. Неужели, ты вздохнул, придется связываться с Джейн и Джейком?

Ты подошел к верстаку с инструментами, где стоял ваш с учителем множество раз усовершенствованный компьютер и движением мыши привел его в сознание. Тут же ожили динамики и скрипучий голос АО с обидой возгласил:

\- Вообще-то я могу принять голосовой запрос, бро.

Ребенок хныкнул в своей люльке. Ты обмер.

\- Заткнись, - прошипел ты. И разблокировал в окне пестерлога аккаунт Джейка.

\- Воспоминания о былой любви терзают, броздатель? – ничуть не снижая тона, иронично поинтересовалась гадская программа.

Ребенок хныкнул сильнее.

\- Что такое? – изумился АО. – Ты собрал себе из металлолома бэби-робота?

\- Сотру к чертям, - сквозь зубы проскрипел ты, но было поздно – младенец закатил скандал.

Ты бросился к люльке, расстегнул молнию и содрал с капюшона защитную ткань. Ребенок плакал, отчаянно, как будто собирался умереть, пухлое личико его некрасиво сморщилось. Ты попробовал взять малыша на руки, но он принялся извиваться в пеленках, и ты едва не уронил его от неожиданности. АО издал изумленный возглас и затих, как будто его и не было, а младенец продолжал рыдать, и ты все-таки вынул его из люльки, неловко прижимая к себе, и неумело принялся укачивать. Он не давался, распаляясь все больше, вертясь в твоих руках, как угорь. Пеленки расплелись и из них тебе на колени выпал красивый конверт, перевязанный розовой лентой. Кроме того ты обнаружил, что подкинутый тебе младенец мужского пола.

Кое-как подобрав пеленки и с трудом удерживая рвущегося из рук ребенка, ты из полуприседа метнулся к табурету и разложенным вокруг него вещам, запустил, не глядя, руку в раскрытую сумку. Бутылочки звякнули, ты выудил одну, но она была слишком холодна, чтобы – согласно розовопринтовой инструкции – ее содержимое можно было дать малышу. Не зная, что предпринять, ты плюхнулся на задницу, старательно нянча орущего человеческого детеныша, и забормотал ему что-то утешительное из репертуара «Пони приятелей», книжки, которой ты просто зачитывался в детстве. Ты гладил его по покрытой редкими волосенками голове, он орал, надрываясь, ты бормотал, робот оловянно глядел на вас, а сука-АО не подавал признаков жизни. Время шло, бутылочка со сцеженным молоком, к которой ты время от времени с надеждой прикасался, постепенно согревалась, а малыш мало помалу терял силы. Наконец, он выдохся окончательно и затих, с укоризной глядя на тебя заплаканными глазами. Ты разглядел, каков у них цвет, и твой желудок болезненно сжался от еще более мерзкой, чем предыдущие, догадки. Ты взглянул на письмо, валяющееся рядом с люлькой как огромная мертвая бабочка, но стоило тебе пошевельнуться, и ребенок вновь скуксился, готовясь выступить на бис. Ты послушно замер, сжав в кулаке бутылочку, и глядел, как он, сопя, рассматривает тебя, слегка сжимая крошечные кулачки: точь-в-точь боевой дрон, выбирающий лучший момент для нападения.

   Время шло, твоя ладонь, стиснутая на бутылочке, взмокла, а ребенок начал причмокивать. Ты попробовал повернуть его, он позволил, глядя на тебя как судья на преступника, которому дали второй шанс. Ты прислонил бутылочку к щеке, пробуя понять, достаточно ли она нагрелась, и решил все-таки применить ее. Тебе пришлось сделать первый глоток, чтобы выяснить, как адское устройство работает, - оказалось, достаточно наклонить ее над лицом и начать сосать. Субстанция была мерзкой на вкус и ты засомневался, стоить ли давать этот яд незнакомому ребенку (пусть даже он мог оказаться ее сыном, его вины в этом не было), но посоветоваться было не с кем, и ты осторожно завел соску в маленький рот. Младенец сложил губы бантиком и принялся сосать, делая это куда более ловко, чем ты. Невольно ты засмотрелся на него, такого маленького и сосредоточенного, больше похожего на огромную глазастую личинку, нежели на человекоподобное существо. Сколько ему? – озадачился вопросом ты и, заметив, что младенец отвлекся, осторожно вынул бутылочку из его крошечного рта. Младенец агукнул, пустил по подбородку молочные слюни, и благосклонно закрыл глаза.

Весьма озадаченный произошедшим, ты аккуратно вытер ему лицо краем пеленки, неуклюже завернул его в нее, и по-крабьи переместился с ним на руках к люльке и письму. Когда ты попробовал переложить малыша на его законное место, он предупреждающе вскрикнул и ты послушно водрузил его обратно на свои скрещенные колени. Здесь его все устраивало и вскоре он засопел, как человек, добросовестно исполнивший свой долг. На нем не было памперсов, и ты понятия не имел, как их надевать, но предпочел не будить лихо, едва лишь оно угомонилось. Вместо этого ты поправил на нем пеленку, дотянулся до конверта, осторожно вскрыл его и, бережно придерживая младенца одной рукой, чтоб ненароком не упал, принялся читать написанное розовыми чернилами на открытке с седым волшебником послание от летнего Санты.

«Салют, Дирк, дорогуша, - витиеватым почерком писал тебе этот поддельный детский любимчик. – Чё каво, как поживаш? Я тут искала тя по всей америке, а ты вона где запрятался, хехе. У мну все пучком, хвост пистолетом, от Джейн приветики и чмоки-чмоки, инглиш тоже машет ручкой. Я тусила у них намедни, они мне подсказали, где тя искать. И вот я такая – раз, и в гребаном техасе, как ты ваще живеш тут в этом пакле (*пекле), дружок? Кароч, у мну до тебя есть радосная новость, чувак, я типа стала маманей, прикинь? Родила двоих з _а_ раз, как кошка, хихи. И тя поздравляю, чё уж, ты, как и ожидалось, крууууут, – с первого заход в дамки. Папаша! Я как маленьких увидела, сразу врубилась, чьи детки, сечеш фишку, ась? Дэйви первым родился, а я тут же, прям на родильном столе, решила, те отдам, типа, чтоб поровну все было, ясно? Мне девоньку, те мальчишку, все по чесноку, мы же кореша с тобой, дирк, да? За усыновление не парься, я его на твою фамилию записала, раз уж ты так и так отец, стал быть, твоя доля, без б. Там еще сумку ему собрала, чтоб ты на первое время не растерялся, хаха. Так чта удачи те, папаша, славно мы с тобой в ту ночь на станке поработали, целых двоих настрогали. Мну не ищи, я как ветер, как кошка, свищу в поле сама по себе, я тя сама потом найду, поял? Ну, до скорой встречи, жеребец, пока-пока! С ироничной любовью, Рокси».

Она это под мухой писала? – задумался ты, вытряхивая из конверта еще одну бумажку. Ею оказалось свидетельство о рождении, вполне подлинное по виду, из которого следовало, что человеческий монстр, спящий у тебя на коленях, это некий Дэвид Страйдер, рожденный 3 декабря 1995 года в городе **Хьюстоне штата Техас** , сын Дирка Страйдера и Рокси Лалонд, таких-то годов рождения.

Санта оказался отменнейшим уебищем и вообще женщиной, и в собственной иронии превзошел самого, гребаного, себя.

Почесывая затылок, ты поглядел на мальчика на твоих коленях: как он мирно спит, посапывая, уткнувшись личиком в грубую измазанную маслом ткань твоих рабочих джинсов. Рокси, эта бешеная сучка, не украла его, а родила сама из себя, и выведенные ее рукой каракули гласят, что ты тоже причастен к появлению монстрика на свет, да только вот ты не мог представить, с какого хера собачьего это вообще возможно! Да, она подводила к тебе мосты, когда вам обоим было пятнадцать, однажды вы – с ее подачи - даже обсуждали, какие дети у вас могли бы родиться, но основная проблема была в том, что у вас не могло родиться никаких детей, потому что ты всегда, с самого твоего гребаного рождения, состоял в другом клубе, ты был влюблен в Джейка, ты был непоколебим. Лишь однажды ей – почти – удалось к тебе подкатить, когда вы впервые в жизни собрались в реале все вчетвером, летом у Джейн в Вашингтоне, пока ее папаша укатил в очередную свою загадочную командировку. Трое твоих закадычных друзей (и среди них один возлюбленный) много выпили тогда, а потом Джейн предложила закинуться экстази, и ты был единственный, кто поначалу отказался. Но Рокси так напирала на тебя, так упрашивала, что АО предложил – проще сдать крепость. И ты сдал, чего уж, ты сдался, потому что твой роман с Джейком рассыпался к чертям, и склеить его у тебя не получалось. У вас ни у кого в ту ночь ничего не склеивалось, и вместо этого вы весело ловили совместные глюки, и запивали их водкой со льдом, а потом ты полез к Джейку, Джейк полез к Джейн, а Рокси, стало быть, полезла на тебя. Ты помнил только, как вы целовались, - не без усилий с ее стороны, все же ты был упрям, как конь, и даже наркоте не сразу удалось свинтить тебя с нарезки, но потом, когда это случилось… ты не помнил с момента «потом» ничего. Вы целовались, а дальше – тьма и пустота, и все время, прошедшее с той отвратительной ночи, ты полагал, что просто вырубился, и тем дело кончилось. Но неужели… ты не вырубился? Неужели этот мальчик – и впрямь твой сын, твой и Рокси? Неужели Джейк и Джейн не единственные, кто в конечном итоге получил, что хотел? И только ты один, как и прежде, остался ни с чем.

Ты посмотрел на мальчика – Дэйва – мирно спящего на твоих коленях, и подумал, ан нет, вот и тебе перепало кое-что. Человеческая личинка, ребенок – настоящий, живой, такой еще маленький и бессмысленный, что из него можно сделать все, что угодно, наполнить его любым, тем самым, смыслом, какой только придется тебе по душе. Эта личинка, зародыш личности, - пока всего лишь материал, сырая глина, поленце, из которой умелый скульптор, рукодел-плотник способен слепить, вытесать шедевр, не буратину, но идеальную марионетку, обладающую душой и разумную, пляшущую в умелых руках кукольных дел мастера так, как только он один пожелает. С Джейком не получилось, подумал ты, жаль, но ничего не поделаешь: он просто сразу был слишком взрослым, и тебе не повезло, ты очень уж надавил на него, и он, измазанный, как в мыле, в этой своей свободной воле, выскользнул из твоих рук, как пескарь в воде, но вот сейчас – судьба в нетрезвом лице Рокси дает тебе шанс начать все сначала, с чистого листа. Вот он, лежит перед тобой – табула раса, незапятнанный холст для идеального полотна, совершенный каркас для робота, начинку в который еще только предстоит вложить. Вот он – вызов, которого ты ждал с тех пор, как осознал себя, - живая душа, как саженец бонсая в горшке, и только ты, обрезав лишнее, сможешь придать ему нужную форму, только ты вырастишь его идеальным и прекрасным. По чьим меркам? – мог бы спросить тебя АО, если бы знал, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, и ты подумал, что не стал бы отвечать на риторический вопрос. По чьим же еще? - ответ был очевиден для вас обоих. Ведь – вполне могло быть и так – что никого другого, кроме вас двоих, а, следовательно, тебя одного, в этом мире больше и не существует. А, стало быть, единственный критерий оценки в этой системе координат - ты.

Так думал ты самодовольно, глядя на новую игрушку, вдруг перепавшую тебе с щедрого стола фортуны, и не подозревал еще даже, насколько твой второй провал окажется эпичнее первого.      

…Ребенок проспал у тебя на руках до самого вечера и, когда старик вернулся, ты первым делом сунул ему в руки спящего парня (тот тут же проснулся и раскричался) и помчался в сортир, потому что весь день не мог позволить себе выпустить малыша из рук.

Когда ты вернулся, старик уже успокоил мальчика и, устроив на расчищенном от инструментов верстаке, спокойно менял ему испачканные пеленки.

\- Вот вроде ты не девка, - сказал он, глянув на тебя с недобрым прищуром и аккуратно приподнимая Дэйва за пухлые ножки, чтобы вытереть салфеткой его розоватый зефирный задок, - а ребенка уже где-то нагулял, стоило мне только отлучится на полдня. Или украл? Индейцы подкинули?

\- Мексиканцы, - буркнул ты, с завистливым любопытством глядя, как ловко старик обращается с крошечным монстром. – Бежали через границу, а этого в спешке из корзины выронили.

\- Сын? – спросил тебя старик.

\- Подарок, - вздохнув, ты сел перед этой парочкой на корточки, устало свесив руки между колен. – Доставлен метеоритной почтой.

\- Где же кратер? – прищурился азиат.

Ты молча прижал ладонь к груди напротив сердца. Учитель, усмехнувшись, кивнул.      

Дэйв, голенький, лежа на чистой пеленке, гулил и перебирал ручками и ножками, как персонаж из пьесы заводных часов. Ты встал и, опершись руками на верстак, наклонился над ним, и он, сверкнув на тебя своими бессмысленными удивительными глазищами (ты тут же вспомнил про маленькие очки), коряво улыбнулся старику, когда тот ласково его пощекотал.

 

\- Нашел. – Дэйв завозился на коленях, возвращая тебя из Техаса воспоминаний в воскресное утро реальности игрушечной страны. – Зацени? – порывисто он повернулся к тебе вполоборота, но вдруг резко побледнел и замер. Ты с тревогой подался к нему, придерживая за спину.

\- Не суетись, балда, - сказал ты недовольно, а он оперся подбородком тебе на плечо, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Ты осторожно провел ладонью по его затылку, приглаживая короткие волоски и дивясь про себя, до чего же тонкая у него шея. Семь лет прошло, а под рукой он совсем такой же, как в детстве.

\- Ну как? – спросил ты его негромко, продолжая успокаивающе поглаживать.

\- Порядок, - ежась под твоими прикосновениями, выдохнул он тебе в щеку.

И повернулся к тебе, усаживаясь поудобнее (ты развел колени, чтоб ему было, куда поставить ноги), прижался грудью к груди, обняв руками за шею и скрестив ладони на твоем затылке.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - шепнул он, и ты – только что готовый согнать его во что бы то ни стало - позволил ему остаться. Зарывшись носом в ключицу, Дэйв дышал тебе в кожу, его сердце билось напротив твоего, входя с ним в резонанс, ресницы взмахивали по твоей шее, когда он моргал, и волосы щекотали ухо, когда он ежился от щекотки под твоей ладонью. Он был такой привычный, знакомый, реальный - как же _ты_ скучал по прикосновениям к нему все эти годы, думал, что забыл, боялся, что не узнаешь его наощупь, и вот – тут же узнал. И он был новый, повзрослевший, уже не пахнущий молоком и нежным детским мылом, - он сладко пах потом, слабым парфюмом, нагретыми пластинками и гормонами. Всем тем же, наверное, чем для него пах и ты.  

Землетрясение долбануло, и пространство дома – _мансёна_ \- под вами дрогнуло, ты инстинктивно прижал к себе Дэйва, а он прижался к тебе, подвигаясь на твоей ляжке ближе к бедрам. Ты сжал его ноги между своих ног, не давая притиснуться ближе, а он, подняв голову, изумленно уставился тебе в глаза своими обнаженными, яркими до неприличия глазами.

Не мигая, вы смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, дожидаясь повторного толчка, но все затихло, гигантский сом под островом угомонился. Сообразив, что продолжения не будет, Дэйв чуть шевельнул губами, в намеке на улыбку, тревога ушла из его взгляда. Упершись одной рукой в мякоть кресла за твоей головой, а ладонь второй продолжая держать у тебя на затылке, он подался к тебе и, играючи, совсем слабо, прикоснулся губами к щеке в легком поцелуе.

\- Эй, отвали! – попытался отмахнуться ты, но со смешком он сам отпрянул. – Полегчало, так катись! - попробовал послать его ты, глядя прямо в его улыбающиеся глаза и надеясь, что опускать взгляд ниже он не станет.

\- Очки! – воскликнул Дэйв.

Он снова попытался круто развернуться, на сей раз к компьютеру, ты с силой удержал его.

\- Ну не идиот ли, - с упреком покачал головой ты. И разжал стиснувшие его ноги ляжки, давая ему свободу. Дэйв, старательно вниз не глядя и неловко опершись рукой тебе на ногу, повернулся, и ты понял, что все твои секреты для него очевидны. Присмотревшись пристальнее, ты заметил, что у него тоже есть секрет. Но в свете его недавнего признания в этом не было ничего удивительного. Хотя, конечно же, это было ужасно.

Давая себе и ему передышку, ты снова аккуратно обнял его за пояс и придвинулся с ним вместе к столу поближе, чтобы взглянуть из-за его плеча на то, что он для себя выбрал.

\- А не офигел ли ты, мелкий? – спросил ты, рассмотрев сумму заказа. Хвала Иисусу и местным богам, арабские цифры никто не додумался заменять иероглифами.      

\- Всего лишь отбиваю должок, - весело отозвался Дэйв, подскакивая на твоих коленях, как козлик. Ты придержал его и он утих. – Ты пятнадцать лет не дарил мне подарков на день рождения.

\- О! Выставим друг другу счет за все совместно прожитые годы?

\- Нет, но… Бро, да ладно, мне нужны чертовы стекла, ты же сам сказал! – он повернулся к тебе, не так резко на сей раз, глаза сердитые и обиженные. Как будто ему снова три.

\- Не куксись, - сказал ты. – Закажи эти. Но только на сей раз, смотри, не позволяй каким-то мудакам разбить их.

Дэйв засиял, как гирлянды на ёлке под гребаное Рождество. Годы тренировок, литры пота и слез, тонна труда, какой вложил ты, чтобы выбить из него эту глупую непосредственность, - вся твоя наука пропала даром в одночасье, мигом откатив Дэйв к прежнему безмозглому порывистому сопляку, каким он был до восьми лет. Куда там, даже в свои шесть месяцев он вел себя куда сдержаннее, чем сейчас.

\- Угомонись, - сказал ему ты. – Ты вроде как в роли раненого, не забыл?

\- Ага, - Дэйв опустил голову, но лишь для того, подумал ты, чтобы скрыть смешинки в глазах.

\- Вали давай, - сказал ты, легонько сгоняя его. Тебя отпустило, ну, а уж его-то и подавно должно было. И впрямь – он встал перед тобой, глядя вопросительно. - Тебе предписан постельный режим, вот и топай в свою комнату. А я сделаю заказ, пока ты будешь паинькой и поспишь.

\- Яволь, - ответил тебе Дэйв и отправился восвояси.

Проводив его взглядом, ты выудил с полки бумажник и вбил цифры со своей кредитки в окошко запроса. Дотошный магазин затребовал проверки и подтверждения адреса, и ты заново ввел в окно запроса иероглифы вашего текущего адреса. Дэйв не единственный в вашей семье, кто умеет оперировать лунным языком, но парню знать об этом обстоятельстве не обязательно. В конце концов, и у него должно быть поле, на котором он сможет превзойти тебя. Не об этом ли каждый старший брат, каждый учитель в тайне мечтает?

Закинув руки за голову, ты откинулся в кресле, чтоб спокойно поразмышлять на отвлеченную тему, и тут же зазвонил домофон. Ты снял трубку, наблюдая, как из-за двери в дэйвову комнату высунулся любопытный нос.

\- Пицца, - сказал ему ты, вешая трубку. И отправился открывать курьеру дверь.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дэйва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

В понедельник ты отвез Дэйва в больницу, где его осмотрели и пришли к выводу, что дело идет на поправку. Вы перекусили в раменной на станции, и поехали в школу: ты созвонился с его классной и она дожидалась вас в учительской. Дэйв вкратце рассказал свою историю ей, но отказался назвать имена, когда она спросила его. Классная отдала ему его школьную сумку и, выпроводив парня в коридор, ты сказал ей:

\- У вас есть фотографии учеников из его класса?

Она сняла с полки папку и показала тебе общий снимок со вступительной церемонии.

Ты внимательно рассматривал лица, запоминая тех, кто был тебе интересен.

\- Вы знаете, кто его столкнул? – спросила классная.

Ты разглядывал подписи под каждой фотографией. Пятеро явных иностранцев в его классе, из них одна девочка. «Тэрэдзи», по складам прочитал ты.

\- Вероятно, кто-то из этой четверки, - поочередно ткнул пальцем ты. – Но не скажу точно, кто.

Она присмотрелась.

\- Гамаз Макара дружит с вот этими двумя, - она деликатно показала карандашом. - У них музыкальная рок-группа, называется «Альтернианские тролли». Каркат Вантас, из Сирии, восемь месяцев назад приехал в страну. Вы хотите, чтобы я поговорила с их родителями?

\- У нас нет доказательств, - пожал плечами ты. – Никаких свидетелей. Официальная версия Дэйва – он оступился и упал.

Классная вздохнула.

\- В старшей школе это редкость, но иногда бывает, что ученики начинают травить кого-нибудь из своих одноклассников. Мы, учителя, почти ничего не можем сделать в таком случае. Самым лучшим решением было бы перевести вашего мальчика в другую школу.

\- Это единственная нерелигиозная школа с преподаванием на английском в городе, - снова пожал плечами ты.

Она грустно кивнула.

\- Дэйв дружит с кем-нибудь в классе? – спросил ты.

\- Он иногда обедает с Терези Пайроп, - классная постучала по фотографии. – Часто общается с Арадией Мегидо, она староста и председатель клуба, в который он ходит. С Каркатом тоже, у них парты рядом, но… их диалоги больше похожи на перепалку, чем на нормальный разговор… Впрочем, Карката с прошлого года опекает группа Гамаза. У Дэйва были хорошие отношения с Гамазом с самого начала, - вспомнила она. – Он даже приглашал его в свой клуб, где они играют.

\- Вы знаете адрес этого клуба? – спросил ты.

\- Да, я была там один раз, - оторвав бумажку для заметок, она заполнила ее и подвинула тебе. – Они подрабатывают там по вечерам в выходные.

«Как неудобно», - подумал ты. И взял записку.

\- Предлагаю немного понаблюдать, - предложил ты ей. – Дадим им возможность разобраться самим.

Она кивнула, без особой, впрочем, убежденности.

\- Школьники в любой стране жестоки, - сказала она. – Но здесь, в Японии, мы немного иначе относимся к смерти. И к ответственности за нее. Поэтому и методы издевательств другие. Гамаз и его дружки – хаафу, полукровки лишь по виду, но гражданство у них местное. Они всю жизнь прожили здесь и они… тоньше чувствуют настроения класса, чем ваш мальчик. Он новенький и его никто не станет защищать, если против него начнется травля. Он может почувствовать себя очень одиноким, его подведут к этому, и тогда… иногда это кончается трагедией.

\- Спасибо за искренность, - сказал ты, вставая. – Я приму к сведению ваш совет.

\- Благодарю, - поклонилась она, проводив тебя до дверей учительской.

На стульях в коридоре ты Дэйва не обнаружил. Он стоял подальше, перед доской с расписанием, и негромко беседовал о чем-то с красивой высокой девушкой с пышными черными волосами. Ты подошел к ним, и она взглянула на тебя со сдержанным интересом.

\- Пойдем, - сказал ты, поманив Дэйва пальцем.

\- До завтра, староста, - Дэйв помахал ей рукой.

Она кивнула в ответ, не двигаясь с места и провожая вас взглядом, пока вы шли к выходу.

\- Она полукровка? – спросил ты, пока вы садились в машину.

\- Ее отец местный, - отвечал Дэйв, пристегиваясь.

\- Красивая, - сказал ты, выруливая со стоянки.

Дэйв вздохнул и поправил очки, которые ты одолжил ему. Они были ему велики и постоянно съезжали.

\- Бро, - глядя в боковое окно, сказал он, когда вы свернули с центральной развязки на дорогу, ведущую в район Асакуса, рядом с которым вы жили, - тебе нравятся девушки?

\- А ты не знаешь? – спросил ты в ответ.

Дэйв снова вздохнул.

\- Я почти ничего о тебе не знаю, ты ведь дома бываешь только, чтобы надрать мне задницу или научить какой-нибудь забубенной лаже. До позавчерашнего вечера я вообще подозревал, уж не робот ли ты.

\- А сейчас?

\- И сейчас подозреваю, - он повернулся к тебе, глядя пристально поверх сползших на нос очков. – Но уже меньше?.. Ты ведь не переключишься обратно в своей терминатор-режим?  

Он не сводил с тебя глаз, но ты перестроился на скоростную полосу и не отвечал ему, поглощенный дорожным драйвом. Ты не знал, что ответить. Вместо этого ты включил радио.

\- Как бы то ни было, я Терминатор из второго фильма, Джон Коннор, - наконец, сказал ты под попсо-завывания местного идола. – Твоим союзникам нечего бояться.

Ты сбавил скорость, возвращаясь в тихоходный ряд, и смог, наконец, увидеть, как Дэйв слегка улыбается. Откинув голову на подголовник, он расслабился в кресле, глядя вперед.

\- Яволь, - сказал он. – Только не растворяйся в лаве в конце фильма, окей?

И переключил станцию.

 

Когда вы приехали на свой район, Дэйв устал и сомлел. Ты отправил его домой, а сам припарковал машину и двинулся в супермаркет по соседству – в игрушечной стране все игрушечное, даже расстояния до магазинов. Духота прижималась, как молодая сучка к первому в жизни клиенту, но в помещении супермаркета стоял стерильный холод. Прямо-таки медицинский. Удивляясь, как его терпят работники, ты быстро накидал в корзину все, что вам было нужно, и расплатился на кассе своей картой «Американ экспресс». «Санкъю», - вежливо поблагодарила тебя молоденькая кассирша, и ты вышел на улицу с реальным ожиданием увидеть за стеклянными дверьми гудящий в час пик Хьюстон. Но нет – рядок велосипедов, припаркованных на обочине узкой дороги, развалы с овощами и фруктами, старик в деревянных сандалиях, покупающий сигареты в автомате, и уставленные цветочными горшками двери домов на противоположной стороне – игрушечный район в сердце игрушечного мегаполиса, дремотный и тихий, благопристойный, каким ему и полагается быть в этой уважающей молчание стране.

Серая кошка сидела на ступеньках крыльца, ты позвал ее, проходя мимо, она посмотрела на тебя с осуждением и неторопливо спряталась в кусты азалии. Иностранца в этой стране не признавали даже кошки. Но до недавнего времени это обстоятельство тебя совершенно не заботило. Никакой угрозы тебе – здоровенному техасскому парню – местное молчаливое неприятие не несло. Не должно было принести и Дэйву, но, к несчастью, один раз он с лестницы уже упал. И только каким-то чудом не сломал себе шею.

Размышлять о том, правильно ли ты сделал, что притащил сюда парня, было бессмысленно, и ты свернул в ваш переулок и бодрым шагом потопал навстречу маячащей за плечами невысоких домов Токио-скайцурии. Одинокая ворона прицепилась к тебе, пока ты шел с повисшей на плечах духотищей, и хрипло орала, перелетая с крыши на крышу, словно пеленгуя твои передвижения. Из парка ей отвечали собратья. В Штатах Дэйв прикармливал ворон, за что-то любя этих тварей, а здесь перестал, но местные, похожие на чикагских гангстеров, птицы в специальной любви не нуждались. Они прилетали к вам на балкон, обильно гадили там, садились на бетонные перила и общались аккурат напротив окна в дэйвову комнату. Однако футоны и белье, которые вы вывешивали на просушку в солнечные дни, они не трогали, и Дэйв позволял им быть, а ты так и вовсе не обращал внимания. Но сейчас ты расслышал тревожную ноту в трескучем стаккато общего грая и тебе сделалось неуютно.

Толкнув стеклянную дверь, ты зашел в подъезд вашего дома.

Дэйв успел принять душ и, переодетый в домашнюю футболку и шорты, животом вниз лежал на диване, болтая ногами и листая мангу. На твое появление он поднял голову, брови его полезли вверх, когда он разглядел содержимое пакета в твоих руках.

\- Карри, - сказал ты, разуваясь.

\- Ого! - ухмыльнулся он. – Напомни-ка, кто из нас головой ударился?

Направляясь на кухню, ты цокнул на него языком, а он, перекатившись, слез с дивана и хвостом проследовал за тобой.

Ты выкладывал овощи и зелень в раковину, когда холодные руки Дэйва обхватили тебя за пояс, а сам он прижался к тебе, уткнувшись щекой в пропотевшую на спине рубашку.

\- Бро…

Ты приподнял руку, заглядывая себе в подмышку, и неловко положил ладонь на его влажные после душа волосы. Нащупал на макушке шишку. Дэйв поморщился.

Ты убрал руку, и Дэйв вздохнул, отпуская тебя.

\- Я в душ, - сказал ты, уступая ему место перед раковиной. – Ты знаешь, что делать.

\- Угу, - кивнул он, засучивая рукава своей спортивной футболки.

В душевой кабинке ты разделся, скидал одежду в корзину для грязного белья и, сняв очки, положил их на туалетную полку. Включил воду, и около минуты стоял под холодными струями, дожидаясь, пока температура поднимется. Вода, торопливо скользя, прохладными ладошками смывала липкие прикосновения улицы.

Надо бы с ним потолковать, подумал ты.

Только ты не знал, как.

Не такой уж ты героически-смелый, каким он всегда тебя видел.

 

Когда ты вышел из душа с полотенцем на чреслах, на плитке кипела вода, а Дэйв уже нарезал овощи и с длинным ножом наперевес примеривался к распростертой на разделочной доске куриной тушке. Предоставив ему хозяйничать, ты прошел в свой тесный, заваленный раскрытыми коробками, смаппетами и электроникой, кабинет и переоделся там в домашнее. Понедельник – твой законный выходной, и было бы лучше, если бы вся эта позавчерашняя кутерьма случилась сегодня. Хотя – лучше всего было бы, если бы она вообще не случалась. Но, если начать отматывать назад, не дойдешь ли ты до того момента, когда вас обоих нет на карте?

Дерьмо просочилось. Ты дал слабину, и Дэйв, как будто только этого и ждал, тут же потянулся к тебе, доверчиво, как в раннем детстве. Он много раз предпринимал попытки сблизиться, достучаться до тебя, однажды даже устроил истерику, но ты держался твердо, как скала. Ты взял на себя обязательства по его воспитанию, и намеревался довести дело до конца. На середине пути ты потерпел поражение: Дэйв оказался не марионеткой, а вполне себе живым, разумным, хотя и несколько бестолковым человеком. Но это-то и было той приманкой, на которую ты клюнул. Воспитывать ребенка практически с нуля – совсем не то, что программировать роботов, даже АО в подметки Дейву не годился, ведь АО был частью твоей личности, фактически еще одной версией тебя, а Дэйв не был. Точнее с Дэйвом все было запутаннее. Он был сложнее организован, степеней свободы и опций у него было неизмеримо больше. Тебе нравилось экспериментировать с ним. Можно сказать, ты заполучил возможность проводить опыты на человеке. Ты предвкушал величайший из возможных бенефис кукольных дел мастера – дергать за веревочки живую куклу и заставлять ее плясать, грустить и смеяться по твоей прихоти.

А потом Дэйву исполнилось восемь, и много чего в тот год произошло, и ты остался с ним – своей маленькой больше-чем-копией-тебя - один на один. В вашей жизни мимолетно появилась Рокси с дочкой: так случилось, что вы встретились на похоронах, и Дэйв – не кукла, но живой мальчик - впервые спросил тебя, где его мама. И ты, потерявший в тот год двоих дорогих тебе людей, испугался, что можешь потерять последнего из них. Ты осознал, что не хочешь этого. Тогда-то на сцене и появился твой демон. И ты вступил с ним в долгую безнадежную борьбу, призом и жертвой в которой стал Дэйв. Потому что ты любил его и хотел, чтобы он был только твоим. А еще ты любил его и желал, чтобы он обладал собственной волей. Ни одна из этих любовей не являлась любовью к кукле. Обе они были направлены на человека, совсем как с Джейком когда-то. Но только Дэйв не был одного с тобой возраста, не был тебе изначально равным: он был тебе ребенком, зависимым от тебя и от твоих прихотей, он все еще – частично - оставался твоей марионеткой, которую ты дергал за хорошо известные тебе веревочки. И задача лишилась простого решения, Дэйв-ребенок и Дэйв-человек, которого ты любил, не совпали, а два твоих противоположных, направленных врозь желания, две формы гребаной любви привели тебя к тому, чем ты стал сейчас – долбанным чудовищем, похитившем принцессу, и дремучим рыцарем, стремящимся эту принцессу освободить. Ты превратился в собаку на сене – ни людям, ни себе, и забросил парня, и довел его до истерики в тринадцать лет, а потом позорно сбежал на край света с ним вдвоем, лишь бы только – не дай бог – не делиться им ни с кем. В глубине души ты надеялся, что, когда Дейв вырастет, он сумеет решить эту задачу за тебя, он выберет – добровольно – тебя, надеялся ты. Оставив выбор за ребенком, которого сам же воспитал, переложив ответственность на него, и даже не дав знать ему об этом, не предоставив никакой другой альтернативы, кроме жизни с тобой, гребаным двуликим героем, - на что ты вообще, черти тебя раздери, надеялся?!

А сейчас твой парень нуждается в тебе – в твоей защите, в твоем родительстве и светлой, героической твоей ипостаси, безотносительно к твоим битвам с собственным демоном. Ты забросил его, и парень взрослеет в одиночестве, ему сложно, какие-то ушлепки обижают его в школе, взрослые бездействуют, а лестницы – лестницы, блядь, терпеливо ждут своего часа. И ты не хочешь, чтобы этот час настал.

А значит – пришло время поднять с соломы зад, и защитить твоего парня.

  

Слыша, как твердо, кроша хрящи и кости, стучит нож по деревянной доске, ты уселся за компьютер и, открыв почту, вбил адрес. Ты давно не пользовался им, но пальцы помнили, и, предоставив им полную свободу, ты принялся быстро набирать текст письма. Много времени это не заняло, и, когда Дэйв, покончив с готовкой и вымыв руки, пришел в гостиную, письмо уже было отправлено, а почта закрыта, и ты услаждал свой взор роликами с кукло-порнухой. Парень сунулся было к тебе, но, увидав, что творится на экране, тут же отшатнулся:

\- Фффу! – и поспешно вернулся на диван к брошенной манге.

Ты покосился на него, но ничего не сказал: пускай бездельничает. Пока курьер не привезет ему новые стекла, школы парню не видать. Пусть даже придется пропустить целую неделю ради такого случая.

Чем дольше, тем лучше, подумал ты, возвращаясь к захватывающему зрелищу латексных попок и членов, колышущихся в унисон, словно море в непогоду. В любом случае дни пребывания Дэйва в игрушечной стране сочтены. Вскоре ему предстоит возвратиться на родину. А ты останешься здесь. И сможешь исправно функционировать, зная, что где-то там, во внешнем мире, живет и здравствует он – твоя маленькая живая марионетка, твой ребенок, выращенный тобой другой, модус вивенди всего твоего завернутого вовнутрь существования.

Но, как показала практика, у тех, кто ведает судьбой, уже было на счет тебя и Дэйва свое собственное идиотское мнение.

 

Вы ужинали, когда раздался звонок в домофон. Дэйв, сидевший ближе к двери, отправился отвечать, ты слышал, как он воркует на местном языке. Через некоторое время раздался звук отпираемого замка, бодрый незнакомый голос, приветствовавший Дэйва, и парень позвал тебя:

\- Нужна твоя подпись.

Ты вышел, расписался, и молодой местный в форме курьера вручил тебе небольшую посылку.

Распрощавшись с курьером и закрыв дверь, ты передал посылку Дэйву.

Он притащил ее на кухню, поспешно дожевал свой карри, запивая его яблочным соком. Ты расправился с собственной порцией и встал, чтобы собрать пустые тарелки со стола. Пока ты мыл их, Дэйв за твоей спиной торопливо шуршал упаковкой.

Составив посуду в сушку и вытерев руки, ты повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как твой парень торжественно водружает на нос новые очки. Они были той же формы, что и те, которые подарил ему Джон. Хороший выбор. Авиаторы ему идут.

\- Не велики? – спросил ты.

\- Неа.

\- Ну и ок.

Ты отправился в комнату, плюхнулся там на диван и включил телевизор. Секундами позже Дэйв присоединился к тебе, смахнув мангу на пол. Показывали очередное дебильное местное шоу - вдуй таракана в горло противнику; и несколько минут вы молча смотрели, как девочки-певички пыжатся по обеим сторонам стеклянной трубки, стараясь избежать сомнительного удовольствия попробовать насекомое на вкус. Потом одна не выдержала, потеряла контроль, и, визжа, отшатнулась от трубки, когда здоровенный таракан юркнул ей в открытый рот.

Дэйв выбрал этот момент, чтобы подвинуться поближе и, обняв тебя за пояс, уткнулся лбом в бок.

\- Тебе ведь не пять лет, - упрекнул ты его, пока он поправлял покосившиеся очки.

\- Да ладно тебе, - отозвался он, прижимаясь покрепче.

Ты обнял его одной рукой за плечи, и началась реклама.  

\- Сыграем? – спросил его ты, когда он, немного повозившись, лег щекой тебе на ляжку.

Он чуть повернулся, взглядывая на тебя из-под очков.

\- Во что?

\- Вопрос-ответ.

\- Окей, - кивнул он, подкладывая ладонь под щеку.

\- Ты первый.

Он помолчал немного.

\- Тебе нравятся девушки?

\- Почему нет? Но сексом я с ними не занимаюсь.

Он чуть кивнул.

\- А как ты понял, что ты… ну…

Ты хмыкнул.

\- Естественным образом. Встретил подходящего джентльмена, и все стало ясно. Что, с тобой было как-то по-другому?

\- Ну, - он вытянул свободную руку, провел пальцами по джинсовому шву на твоей ноге. – Я встречался с девочкой, из моего класса, у нее мать индианка, а отец японец. И она сказала, что у нее уже был секс, а я подумал, окей, с кем не бывает, но я не знал, что она имеет в виду секс с девушкой. Не знаю, почему после этого она выбрала меня, ведь после девушки, с которой они как-то не так расстались, у нее были отношения еще с одним парнем из моего класса. Я встречался с ней, потому что – само собой - она мне нравилась, но, наверное, не только поэтому, мне просто хотелось… как бы это сказать? – ну, чтобы у меня был здесь хоть кто-то? – он посмотрел на тебя, и ты кивнул. – Мне было… не по себе: Джон, Лалонд и Джейд далеко, - то есть совсем далеко, на другой, мать ее, стороне планеты! - и эта разница во времени, и новая школа… Короче, я поступил не совсем честно по отношению к Терези, - ну, это девушку зовут Терези, я просто хотел попробовать с ней, доказать другим, чего я стою и все такое. И мы пришли к ней домой, она пригласила меня, и стали тискаться, да. Разделись, она легла, а я так встал над ней… ну, блин, просто вообрази себе позицию. Я ей грудь целую, а она взяла меня в одну руку, а второй вдруг стала гладить так, ммм, между ног, и я подумал… Бля, ничего я не подумал, просто приятно было очень, вот и все. А потом она возьми и засунь мне палец в задницу, когда я вот-вот готов был кончить.

\- И? – спросил ты, когда он замолчал.

Он довел руку до твоего колена и легонько хлопнул по нему.

\- И я кончил, ясное дело. А, когда смог соображать, спросил ее, зачем она это сделала. А она сказала, что до меня у нее была только девушка; объяснила, типа, свой поступок, хотя, конечно, так себе объяснение, да? Типа, они пользовали с ней разные штуки, пинкуроотаа там и прочее, целую коллекцию собрали. Она предложила показать и я согласился – ну, чтобы разговор поддержать, наверное, и, может быть, в надежде после этого ей все-таки присунуть, прикинь? Не знаю, какого хера я вдруг тебе все так подробно рассказываю, но когда… когда она достала этот свой вибратор, и предложила вставить, я… отказался.

\- Она предлагала вставить вибратор ей? – уточнил ты.

\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Дэйв.

Ты пожевал губами.

\- Любопытная у тебя подружка. Так после всего этого ты решил, что предпочитаешь старые-добрые сосиски?

\- Я решил, что у нас ничего не получится, - отвечал Дэйв угрюмо. – Насчет сосисок и всего остального я и раньше задумывался, ну и… потом тоже. Бро, ты реально воспринимаешь все свою марионеточную лажу всерьез?

\- А, так тебя мои куклы навели на мысль? – ты усмехнулся, глядя, как он брезгливо морщится. – Само собой, парень, ведь эти милые крошки – источник нехилого дохода. А здесь, в этом раю, со всеми техническими приблудами, они пользуются просто бешеной популярностью.

\- А сам ты… когда-нибудь использовал их? – спросил Дейв, глядя прямо на тебя сквозь новые стекла.

\- Исключительно в экспериментальных целях, - с усмешкой ты похлопал Дейва по плечу. – Ничего не мешает мне найти живого партнера, когда это нужно.

\- Я ни разу даже не видел, чтоб ты встречался с кем-нибудь, - с упреком сказал тебе Дэйв.

\- Я не афиширую свое дерьмо малолеткам.

Дэйв нахмурился.

\- Мне будет сто, и все равно ты будешь считать, что я малолетка, - с осуждением сказал он.

\- Ну, может, к тому времени я переменю мнение, - ты снова, ободряюще, его похлопал. – Зависит от того, кто будет за рулем – я, или Альцгеймер.

Дэйв криво улыбнулся.

\- Чья сейчас очередь? – спросил он.

\- Моя, - сказал ты. – Ты не жалеешь, что уехал из Штатов?

Довольно долго Дэйв не отвечал, со своего места на твоих коленях внимательно разглядывая твое лицо.

\- Ты даже не спрашивал меня … - начал он, но, поморщившись, перебил себя. – Нет. Когда бы еще выдался шанс побывать на родине хентая?

\- Тебе тут нравится? Ты не хотел бы вернуться?

Он снова задумался, опустив руку на твою ладонь, лежащую у него на плече.

\- Я больше не доведу дело до того, чтобы кто-то столкнул меня с лестницы, - сказал он твердо. – Теперь, когда я не один.

\- У тебя появился парень, и его к тебе приревновали, - сказал ты. Это был не вопрос. Ведь ты читал его переписку.

\- Мы просто болтаем о разном, - ответил Дэйв, защищаясь. На тебя он больше не смотрел, только сжал пальцы на твоей ладони.

\- Дэйв, - сказал ему ты.

Он вскинул на тебя взгляд.

\- Я хочу, чтоб ты вернулся в Штаты.

\- А ты? – тихо спросил он.

\- А я останусь здесь, пока контракт не закончится.

Он убрал твою руку, сел, поворачиваясь к тебе. Ты не пошевелился, когда он положил руки тебе на плечи, склоняя лицо к твоему лицу так, что ваши лбы едва не соприкоснулись. Очки сползли ему на нос, нетерпеливым жестом он поправил их.

\- Тот вибратор, который Терези показала мне, - это была одна из тех штук, которыми ты торгуешь. Такой, сука, здоровенный, как Цепеллин. И я... подумал тогда о тебе, о том, как ты меня ненавидишь или еще что-то. Я подумал, что ты всегда будешь преследовать меня, твои игрушки, которыми был завален дом, малыш Кэл, вся эта порно-лажа, мои сны о членах. Я подумал, что ненавижу тебя. А ведь Роуз говорила мне, что это не ненависть. У меня теперь тут Каркат, и он прикольный, реальный чел, и я хочу попробовать с ним, но… Кажется, всю свою жизнь я мечтал попробовать с тобой, бро. Как же я уеду в Штаты, если теперь я знаю… если ты останешься здесь?

Ты положил ладонь ему на затылок, и он ощутимо вздрогнул, закусил губу. Ты мягко погладил его, заставив прогнуться и прислониться к тебе лбом. Ты ощутил начало эрекции, сделавшей тесными твои джинсы, но тебе было плевать. Не время сейчас для секретов.

\- Ты с лестницы упал и башкой ударился, - сказал ты ему, не прекращая мягко, успокаивающе поглаживать его по затылку. Он закрыл глаза, прогибаясь под твоими прикосновениями, но ты видел – он внимательно ловит каждое слово. – По моей вине, в том числе. Я хреновый родитель и я облажался, забросив тебя на такое долгое время. Но, - ты крепче прижал его за шею к себе, видя, как он готовится возразить, - ты – мой брат, Дэйв, мой ребенок, но уж точно не любовник, ясно? Я - твой старший, и я несу за тебя ответственность. Твой Каркат, или как его там, - неплохой выбор, и мне плевать на то, что вы оба парни, тут я тебе не судья, но то, что творят все остальные персонажи, твои новые приятели, мне ни хрена не по душе. Не знаю, что там у вас произошло, но развития ситуации я не хочу. В Штатах у тебя есть друзья, и семья, где тебе всегда будут рады. Фактически, твои друзья и _есть_ твоя семья. Ты сможешь жить с ними нормальной жизнью, Дэйв, безо всех этих кукол и пальцев в заднице.

Не открывая глаз, он покачал головой. Его руки обвили тебя за шею, он прижался, становясь на колени над твоими ляжками. Ты успел понять, что сейчас произойдет, - только осознать это, но не предотвратить, - и он отчаянно поцеловал тебя, неумело ткнувшись в твой рот со всей силы так, что ваши зубы клацнули друг о друга.

\- Дэйв, - бормотнул ты, пытаясь отмахнуться от него, отворачивая лицо неловко, но он был слишком близко, ты все еще прижимал его за шею к себе, и он просто продолжил целовать твое лицо, все так же не открывая глаз.

\- Дэйв, - тверже сказал ты, беря его за подмышки и сдвигая, - перестань. Остынь.

\- Я не хочу возвращаться в Штаты, - горестно сказал он, сжимая кулаки на твоей рубашке. – Моя семья – ты, и мне не нужны никакие другие родственники!..

\- Прекрати, - сказал ты, осаживая его. – Не психуй, парень.

\- Ведь ты же хочешь меня, - понуждаемый тобой, он опустился на твои ляжки, широко раздувая ноздри. Глаза все еще закрыты, кулаки сжаты, и голос он почти не контролирует – в нем звучат слезы. – Я же вижу, что хочешь! – слова прозвучали абсурдно, учитывая крепко зажмуренные глаза, но у тебя и мысли не возникло высмеять его. Все, что сейчас происходило, было чертовски серьезно для вас обоих.

\- Хочу, - согласился ты, удерживая его за пояс одной рукой и кладя другую на плечо. – Хочу, как черт. Всегда хотел. Но я ни за что даже пальцем не прикоснусь к тебе, парень, хоть ты забейся здесь в истерике.

\- Блядь, да почему?! - выкрикнул Дэйв, широко распахнув глаза.  

Ты глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем ответить.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал ты. – Но я выбрал любить тебя как брата.

Дэйв замер, внимательно рассматривая тебя. Ты сохранял невозмутимость, хотя с каждой секундой его взгляда, тщательно скользящего по твоему лицу, в джинсах становилось все теснее.

\- Что это значит? – хрипло спросил он, наконец.

\- Подумай, - предложил ты ему. – Почему ты порвал с той девочкой?

Дэйв нахмурился.

\- Я не могу сейчас думать, - мрачно сказал он.

О! Ты отвел взгляд от его лица. Ну да. У него та же проблема, что и у тебя.  

Ты обхватил его под лопатки и поясницу, прижав к себе на несколько секунд, и осторожно наклонился над диваном, аккуратно укладывая Дэйва на спину. Он заморгал на тебя, машинально стиснув коленями и обвив руками за шею: брови насуплены, в глазах недоумение. Уложив его, ты мотнул головой, и он разжал руки и ноги, отпуская тебя.

\- Сними, - сказал ты, подцепив указательным пальцем резинку его хлопчатобумажных шорт. Все еще недоуменно, чуть дрогнув губами, он повиновался, приподнимая бедра, чтобы снимать было легче. Под шортами оказались боксеры, основательно вздутые его щедрой подростковой эрекцией.

\- Это тоже, - сказал ты, стоя над ним на четвереньках.

Он помедлил, свел брови сильнее, и, снова приподнявшись, одним движением сдернул трусы.

Желание ударило тебя, запульсировав всей кровью в члене, но ты был готов к этому и сумел сдержать себя. Парень хорошо сложен, у него ладные пропорции и очень, очень красивый хуй. Ты помог ему приспустить трусы и шорты ниже, дождался, когда он, часто дыша, ляжет под тобой обратно, неловко поместив руку на живот, и мягко взял его ладонь.

\- Помнишь, как я учил тебя крутить пластинки? – спросил ты ласково.

Закусив губу, Дэйв кивнул, и сильно выдохнул носом, когда ты положил его руку на член, обхватывая его пальцы поверх. Он хорошо поместился в твоей ладони: все еще слишком маленький по сравнению с тобой, аккуратный, как статуэтка. Ты подумал, что сейчас взорвешься.

Ты начал размеренно двигать его рукой, сжатой в твоих пальцах, он не выдержал, открыл рот, жадно хватая воздух. Вторая его рука метнулась, ухватывая тебя за запястье той руки, которой ты упирался в плюш дивана. Широко раскрытые глаза Дэйва сквозь темные стекла смотрели прямо на тебя, но, кажется, не видели.

Ты работал его рукой, положив его большой палец на головку и припечатав сверху своим. Дэйв слабо застонал, начиная двигать бедрами – сначала чуть-чуть, еще пытаясь сопротивляться сам себе, затем все отчаяннее, стараясь дотянуться до твоей промежности, но ты не позволял ему. Ты сам был на грани контроля, но тщательно следил – за ним и за собой, не разрешая себе хоть краешком плоти коснуться его гениталий. Пальцы Дэйва сжались на твоем запястье, короткие ногти впились в кожу перчатки, когда ты увеличил темп, подкачивая его по всей длине, - он вскрикнул, закатывая глаза, и бурно кончил себе и тебе в кулак.

Ты отпустил его запачканную руку, она безвольно упала на диван, пальцы на твоем запястье разжались. Ты поднес собственную ладонь к лицу, вдохнул запах и, не в силах сам себе противостоять, слизнул с пальцев его молодую сперму. А потом наклонился к нему, мягко обхватывая за подбородок, повернул его голову так, как тебе было удобно, и бережно поцеловал – губами в губы, без языка и всякой властности. Он был твоим, всегда был, тебе не надо было ничего доказывать – ни ему, ни себе. Он был твоим, но ты хотел, чтобы он был своим собственным.    

Открыв глаза на твой поцелуй, он потянулся к тебе, пробуя обнять, но ты выпрямился над ним и покачал головой.

\- Подумай пока, - глухо сказал ты и неловко слез с дивана на пол.

Шагать было неудобно, но ты постарался не подать вида, и неторопливо, вразвалку, направился в ванную. Там ты, заперев дверь, подарил, наконец, и себе столь необходимую развязку.

А потом вытерся, вымыл руки, сменил перчатки, и вернулся к Дэйву.

Он все так же лежал на диване, глядя в потолок, закинув испачканную руку на диванный валик. Повернул голову на твое появление и, покраснев, завозился, натягивая трусы и шорты обратно.

Ты подошел к столу, взял оттуда упаковку влажных салфеток и плюхнул ее ему на грудь. Он подтянул ноги, давая тебе место сесть рядом, и, выудив салфетку, принялся вытирать руку. В кондиционированном воздухе комнаты запахло спиртом. Местные ведущие ворковали в телевизоре, восхищаясь деликатесами Кансая.

\- Чертов терминатор, - беззлобно прошипел Дэйв, комкая в кулаке использованную салфетку. – Провел меня.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, мелкий, - ответил ты.

Он вытянул ноги, кладя их тебе на колени. Разыскав пульт, ты развалился поудобнее и переключил каналы. Остановился на новостях. На севере страны по-прежнему продолжались поиски людей, пропавших во время Великого Восточного землетрясения.

\- Ну как, полегчало? – спросил ты.

Дэйв фыркнул.

\- Все равно меня устраивает жить с тобой, - сказал он непримиримо.

Ты пощекотал его ступню, и он мяукнул от неожиданности, поджимая пальцы.

\- А на прошлой неделе тебя все устраивало? – спросил ты.

Он нахмурился.

\- Нет, - ответил, наконец. – Не все. Но это ведь нормально – иметь претензии к тому, с кем живешь все время.

Ты подавил вздох.

\- В том-то и дело, что мы с тобой живем вместе всю твою жизнь. У тебя просто нет опыта жизни с другими. Попробуй, и ты увидишь, что существуют нормальные отношения.

\- Я знаю, - Дэйв с собой бороться не стал и вздохнул. – Но даже ситуацию Джона нельзя назвать абсолютно нормальной. Не говоря уж о Джейд и прочих.

\- Угу, - осторожно согласился ты.

\- Но сейчас-то ты обратил на меня внимание, - он легонько стукнул тебя пяткой. – Ведь теперь-то мы можем стать нормальной семьей.

\- Ага, только для этого тебе пришлось упасть с лестницы, - пожал плечами ты.

\- Дались тебе эти лестницы! – возмутился Дэйв, взбрыкивая ногами.

\- У меня так друг погиб, - сказал ты. – Когда тебе было восемь.

Он затих.

\- Джейк? – спросил негромко.

\- Джейк, - ты погладил парня по голени. Ноги у него были гладкие, совсем не загоревшие. – Ты помнишь?

\- Д-да, - Дэйв неуверенно кивнул. И сел, подбирая под себя ноги. Переменив позу, залез тебе под руку.

\- Эй-эй! – сказал ты.

\- Я просто, - поправляя очки, Дэйв склонил голову тебе на плечо, слегка приобнял за шею. – Они с Джейн постоянно фоном мелькали, когда мы по скайпу болтали с Джейд, но я, конечно, на взрослых мало внимания обращал. А потом Джейд еще про него рассказывала, когда мы о ее семье разговорились. Джейд показывала Джейковы детские фотографии, ты не поверишь, но он на них – вылитый Джон, мы так смеялись тогда все трое...

Ты покивал. С той нелепой его смерти все и началось: страх, раздвоенность, наущения твоего демона. Месяцем ранее, в тот же год, умер от рака ваш старик. А потом Рокси с дочкой приехали проститься с одним из ваших с ней лучших друзей.

\- Все друг другу родственники, - сказал ты себе под нос.

Дэйв поднял голову:

\- А?

\- Бэ, - ответил ты. – С умным человеком разговариваю.

Дэйв опустил голову обратно.

\- Позволь мне остаться с тобой. Я не против жить с Роуз и Джоном, это круто, что у ма и его бати все так получилось, но… Ты мой бро, ты нормальный, и я выбираю тебя.

\- Если бы я предложил тебе выбор раньше, до того, как мы сюда приехали, кого бы ты выбрал? – спросил ты мягко.

Он покачал головой.

\- Откуда я знаю? Ты ведь не предложил.

Что ж, это было достаточно честно.

Ты все-таки вздохнул, обнимая его за плечи.

\- До начала каникул останешься здесь, - сказал ты. Он набрал воздуха, чтобы возразить, ты продолжал, - а там посмотрим. Держи меня в курсе событий: из школы пиши, два раза в день – утром и когда попрешься домой, ясно? Обо всех своих передвижениях мне докладывай. Пошел с друзьями в Макдональдс, в караоке или на подработку – отчет, куда, с кем, как надолго. В шесть вечера – дома, как штык. Я настрою Хэла на звук твоего живого голоса, будешь отмечаться у него. Усек?

Ты покосился на него, он, положив ладонь тебе на плечо и приподняв голову, глядел на тебя широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Добро пожаловать в концлагерь, - прокомментировал он.

\- Ты выбрал? – спросил ты.

Пораздував ноздри и покусав губу, он ответил:

\- Да.

\- Вот и не жужжи. Захочешь воли – только скажи, я мигом отправлю тебя в свободную страну.

Наградив тебя возмущенным взглядом сквозь очки, Дэйв, сдавшись, опустил голову тебе на плечо.

\- Окей, - сказал он. – Окей, бро.

Ты похлопал его по плечу.

\- Приводи своего парня в гости, если захочешь, - сказал ты. – Презервативы и лубрикант в шкафчике над умывальником.

\- Я видел, - ответил Дэйв миролюбиво.

Ты кивнул, и вы стали смотреть телевизор – детективную дораму с середины, и в какой-то момент Дэйв улегся головой к тебе на колени и задремал. А ты гладил его по волосам, давя в себе, как паука, желание выебать его так крепко, чтобы он забыл собственное имя. Он выбрал тебя, а ты обманул его, и он ни за что тебе не простит, когда узнает, но сейчас это уже все равно ничего не изменит. Продержаться бы до тех пор, пока он не уедет на родину, к своим старым друзьям, матери и их новой семье, и, может быть, тогда он сможет жить счастливо без тебя. Наверняка без тебя он будет жить счастливо. Ведь ты не гребаный герой, бро, ты чудовище, и никакие чары, ничьи уловки и фокусы не способны превратить тебя обратно в человека. Ведь ты не заколдован. Ты таков, каков есть. Но Дэйву об этом себе настоящем ты никогда не позволишь узнать.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дэйва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

Утром он собрался в школу и ты предложил подвезти его, но он, конечно же, отказался.

\- Решат, что я зассал, - аргументировал он.

Да, здесь, в самой безопасной в мире стране, не принято было подвозить старшеклассников в школу, если только они не дети богачей.

Ты протянул ему тысячу иен на обед, он взял, усмехнувшись:

\- Где же о-бэнто, приготовленное руками любящего родителя?

Ты хлопнул его журналом по заднице, когда он развернулся на пятках, чтобы триумфально уйти.

\- Пиши в пестерлог, - напомнил ты.

\- Ок! – махнул он рукой. И отчалил.

Глядя вслед, ты подумал, что здешняя школьная форма ему идет. Не то, что большинству местных. Типичный американский мальчишка, воплощение стереотипов, – он должен бы пользоваться здесь бешеной популярностью, но у парня дерьмовый характер и куча комплексов. И, к сожалению, ты не его сестра, чтобы провести с ним курс психоанализа. Твои способы воспитания - это диктат, силовые меры и манипуляция. А вот роботу было бы достаточно простой команды.

Прежде чем идти в лабу, ты проверил почту. Рокси не так давно прислала ответное письмо – долго не спит госпожа научный сотрудник. Засыпав зерна в кофе-машину, ты уселся перед компьютером, разворачивая текст. Прежнюю бешеную сучку было не узнать.

«Привет, Дирк!

Очень рада, что ты, наконец, нарушил свой обет молчания. Означает ли это, что мир между нами восстановлен? Весьма надеюсь, что это так.

Прости, что не поздравила тебя с переездом лично, но, возможно, Дэйв передавал тебе, как я горжусь вами обоими за то, что вы решились на такой серьезный шаг? Впрочем, даже если нет, не сердись на него, он просто не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение.

Я хочу сказать тебе, как я сожалею о том, что между нами вышло полтора года назад, но, наверное, тебе неинтересно от меня все это выслушивать? Прости, если так, но я все-таки мать, и не смогла тогда сдержаться. Хотя какая я, к черту, мать? Сам понимаешь, паршивая. Дэйв говорит, что никогда ни в чем меня не винил, но он настоящий джентльмен и, может быть, слегка лукавит, не желая обижать меня. Он так пронзительно писал мне тогда, когда узнал, кто я ему, и я не выдержала, стала подзуживать его взбунтоваться против тебя, мне захотелось, чтоб у меня был сын, не только дочка. Скверно все тогда вышло. Ведь ты поэтому и уехал, так, Дирк? Куда подальше от меня, хорошо, хоть не в Африку какую-нибудь. Рози мне потом промыла мозги, очень сердилась, да поздно было.

Прости. Я все-таки дерьмовая подруга и еще более дерьмовая мать, но зато наши дети, Дирк, - они золото. Я даже не знаю, в кого они такие? Может быть, в тебя? (Правда, прости за то, что пишу сейчас все эти оправдательные глупости, Дирчи).

И все же, спасибо, что даешь мне шанс все исправить. Конечно же, мы с радостью примем Дэйва к себе на каникулы: дети будут в восторге, и Экберт сказал, что ничуть не возражает. Не беспокойся, я взяла с него слово джентльмена, что он не станет ничего рассказывать детям, пока мы не определимся с датой приезда. Кстати, вы уже решили, когда Дэйв прилетит? Я не пишу ему, как ты и просил, и он вот уже несколько дней ничего ни мне, ни Рози не пишет. Он здоров? Все в порядке? Пожалуйста, передавай ему от меня и от Рози с Джоном привет. Мы с нетерпением ждем его приезда. Это так здорово, что все мы соберемся одной большой семьей! Я немножко очкую, но, уверяю тебя, я справлюсь.  

Пожалуйста, передай ему, что я его люблю и жду, когда он мне напишет. Мне так много нужно с ним обсудить: в какой комнате он захочет поселиться, как насчет спальни рядом с будущей комнатой Джона? Я выслала ее фотографию, плюс фотографии нескольких гостевых, какая из них ему больше нравится? Не мог бы ты посоветоваться с ним на этот счет?

Пожалуйста, напиши точнее, когда в школе Дэйва начинаются каникулы. Я хотела бы прилететь, чтобы встретиться с вами обоими и забрать его, но в ближайшем месяце в связи со всей этой предсвадебной кутерьмой ни у меня, ни у Экберта не будет ни малейшей свободной минутки. Дэйв мог бы прилететь один, ведь ему уже 15? Мы бы встретили его в аэропорту Джона Кеннеди. Или, может быть, ты смог бы прилететь с ним? Все, что я со своей стороны могу предложить, - подождать месяц, а потом мы с Экбертом заедем к вам в гости в рамках свадебного путешествия и заберем Дэйва с собой. Я всегда хотела посетить Японию, Экберт согласен, а дети, думаю, сойдут с ума от счастья. Это было бы удобно, как ты думаешь?

Пожалуйста, передай Дэйву, чтобы написал мне, Рози или Джону.

С нетерпением жду ответа.

Люблю, крепко целую вас обоих.

Лалонд Р.

 

PS: надеюсь, что твое письмо не шутка, и с вами не стряслось ничего ужасного. Прости, что пишу это, но мне будет очень больно, если это так. Я чувствую чудовищную вину перед вами обоими, и готова на все, лишь бы искупить ее. Не держи на меня зла, Дирк. Ты по-прежнему мне очень дорог, всегда, - и я надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо.

Рокси».

Усмехнувшись, ты быстро отбил ей ответ, выпил кофе и поехал в расположенный в соседнем городе университет, радуясь в душе, что в научной среде нравы свободные и приглашенные лекторы по робототехнике не обязаны в такую жару носить костюм, как какие-нибудь заурядные клерки.

 

Прошло полторы недели, и ваша жизнь вернулась в привычную колею. Вы снова почти не разговаривали – из-за вашего не совпадающего расписания вы едва виделись дома, но Дэйв отчитывался тебе в пестерлоге как минимум два раза в день, ты отвечал, и между вами завязалось переписка, как будто вы были закадычными корешами. Последний раз ты так плотно общался по сети с Джейком, много лет назад, и это сравнение немного коробило тебя, навевало нежеланные воспоминания; но сетевой Дэйв был с тобой совсем такой же, как в жизни, и ты все-таки мог видеть его во плоти по утрам и в понедельник, и тешил себя мыслью, что контролируешь его жизнь. Ты получил возможность наслаждаться трепотней с ним, почти не видя его вживую и не борясь с искушением, и ты был практически счастлив. Наверное, Дэйв тоже, потому что в школе проблем с одноклассниками у него больше не возникало, а Хэл записал однажды, как он и какой-то паренек с переполненным тоннами генитальных подробностей английским лексиконом полвечера провели у вас дома, играя в компьютерные игры и ожесточенно споря, кто круче. Потом они вполне ожидаемо целовались и что-то мяукали друг другу в дэйвовой комнате, но слышно было уже не очень. Дэйв называл мальчика «Вантас» (вот удружили родители с фамилией), он его «Страйдер», но звучали оба вполне дружественно, и ты сделал вывод, что это и есть загадочный дэйвов Каркат.

За эти десять дней ты узнал много подробностей из жизни твоего младшего брата. По понедельникам и воскресеньям Дэйв ходил в кружок любителей манги, по пятницам и субботам посещал собрания археологического общества, где председателем была красавица Арадия; там у него были друзья из местных, и он засыпал тебя лунными терминами, которые ты смутно смог соотнести с какими-то первобытными окаменелостями. Во вторник и в четверг он вместе со своим сирийским приятелем подрабатывал в школьной столовой после уроков. Оказывается, он вел в игрушечной стране очень активную жизнь, и с некоторым смущением ты понял, что почти ничего не знаешь о Дэйве. Однако осознание этой простой родительской истины не помешало тебе продолжать кампанию, связанную с его возвращением на родину. Парень нашел себя здесь, найдет и там, рассудил ты, тем более, что с Джоном, Роуз и племянницей Джейка у него тоже было много общих интересов. Например, до приезда в игрушечную страну он и Джейд – каждый в своей местности – занимались разведением лягушек.

А потом подступила пятница – плохой день, и вся ваша идиллия лопнула в один миг.         

В тот день ты проторчал в университете полную смену: аспиранты с твоей кафедры запускали робота, ты был одним из кураторов, с утра носился как угорелый, решая организационные и технические вопросы, а вечером, после пьянки, ты обещал менеджеру, что отработаешь ночь в Руби Рум на Сибуя, на сей раз без б, слово пацана, чувак. В установленный срок Дэйв отписался тебе, а в шесть вечера Хэл доложил, что парень дома. Пьяные коллеги и аспиранты весело орали, лезли чокаться и общаться, атмосфера в кабаке стояла приподнятая: запуск прошел успешно и вашим проектом заинтересовались представители Софтбанк-роботикс. Расслабившись после целого дня суматохи, в следующий раз ты проверил телефон в половине восьмого, собираясь возвращаться в Токио, чтобы успеть подготовиться к открытию клуба. А потом тебе пришлось действовать очень быстро, как будто ты сам – метеор, налитый кровавой жаждой убивать, и все, что ты мог, - это молиться всем известным богам, чтобы только ты успел. Вняли они, или нет, - спорный вопрос. О том же, как события развивались на стороне Дэйва, тебе пришлось узнавать позже, из разных источников.


	5. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэйв зажмурился. Это все происходило не с ним. Лучше думать, что все скоро закончится, и тогда он и Каркат смогут пойти домой. А эти несколько часов... Но просто выкинет их из памяти, как прохудившееся носки, делов-то.

*

Школьный день начался, как обычно. С утра Дэйв повздорил с Каркатом, но это был плановый срач и особого значения он ему не придал: Каркат всегда пребывал в дурном настроении, а по утрам – просто в мега-мерзостном. На обеденном перерыве Дэйва в столовке перехватила Арадия: он был кохай в ее клубе, новичок, и вместе с двумя такими же счастливцами ему предстояло помогать с презентацией клуба на летнем школьном фестивале. Они пообедали вчетвером, просматривая попутно распечатки с текстом, Арадия заставила Дэйва прочитать лунную муть вслух, не доверяя его _не такому уж безнадежному_ гайдзинскому произношению. «Отвратительно», - вынесла вердикт она, и велела явиться на клуб после уроков для более жесткой тренировки. «Кам он, староста, до фестиваля еще две недели, даже обезьяна, листая вполлапы, успеет вызубрить энциклопедию!» - попытался отбиться Дэйв, но председатель клуба была беспощадна. Если бы Дэйв не был с ней хорошо знаком, он бы решил, что она на него запала.

Делать нечего, пришлось отписать Каркату, что обещания сдержать он не сможет. Они собирались сходить после школы на Акибу, поглазеть на девайсы (Каркат подкопил денег и хотел купить себе какую-то программерскую приблуду для своих любительских проектов) и, может быть, заглянуть в мэйдо-кафе, хотя Дэйв считал это пустой тратой денег. Но неожиданная заявка на власть со стороны Арадии и ультиматум бро нахрен разрушили все эти планы на свидание в местном стиле. Каркат сначала не ответил, а потом прислал целую тираду в стиле: ты меня не любишь, кобель, ухлестнул уже за первой попавшейся юбкой, пойду на Тамагаву, утоплюсь, и буду призраком всю жизнь тебе являться. Дэйв не отнесся к угрозе серьезно: иногда Каркат и не такое выкидывал, и мирно прозанимался в клубе до пяти, когда пришло время срочно сматывать удочки, чтобы поспеть домой к назначенному бро часу. Эти временные ограничения чертовски бесили, он ведь не дошкольник какой-нибудь, но Дэйв принял решение стоически терпеть и ничем не выдавал бро своего недовольства: с Каркатом можно помириться, а вот с бро – нет, если хоть раз нарушишь его правила. Перспектива внепланового возвращения в Штаты, о котором месяц назад Дэйв мог только мечтать, сейчас совершенно его не устраивала.

Он поискал Карката перед уходом: тот часто дожидался его в компьютерном классе или в школьной библиотеке, несмотря на все свои эксцентричные заявления. Вантаса не нашел, зато обнаружил в книжном углу Терези, она с энтузиазмом помахала ему, привлекая к своему столу. Они мало общались с тех пор, как перестали быть парой, но зла друг на друга не держали и переписывались изредка в пестерлоге по поводу домашки.

\- Осу, - сказал ей Дэйв, подходя, она, зубасто улыбаясь, подняла на него голову.

\- Вантаса ищешь?

\- Его.

\- Он с прилипалами Макары ушел, весьма чем-то озабоченный.

\- С этими дуриками? – Дэйв поморщился, доставая телефон. Пестерлог от Карката помалкивал, и от этого Дэйву сделалось как-то не по себе. – Ведь просил же его не связываться с торчками.

\- Похоже, они сделали ему предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться, - усмехнулась Терези. Пальцы ее поглаживали точки шрифта Брайля в раскрытой на столе книге: у нее было очень плохое зрение, неоперабельные -20, непереносимость линз, желание учиться в обычной школе и просто колоссальное упрямство.

\- Неужто снова повелся на обещание взять его в группу? – Дэйв закатил глаза. – Ну что за дебил.

\- Они к тебе через него подбираются, не заметил? – блики света сверкнули в толстенных линзах ее стильных очков в красной оправе, когда она качнула головой. – Как бы чего не вышло.

\- На хрена я им сдался? Мы с Каркатом мирные ронины, в дележе властного пирога не участвуем, - нахмурился Дэйв.

\- Ты под Арадией ходишь, а она старой закалки, за сёгуна. Плюс ты вот уже во второй раз уводишь у Макары из-под носа его собственность, ни один кугэ этого не потерпит. Не играли бы вы с огнем, новенькие, - усмехнулась Терези. – Императорский двор нынче в силе. Реставрация-с.

\- Так и мы с Каркатом на Синсэнгуми не тянем, - пожал плечами Дэйв. Но нельзя было сказать, что он не встревожился. – Сама-то ты на чьей стороне?

\- Я – как Сайто, на стороне закона, - осклабилась Терези.

\- Ха, себе на уме, значит, - покивал Дэйв.

Опершись на стол, он набрал Каркату сообщение: «чел ты где я волнуюсь». Ответ пришел, но не в его стиле, хотя абсолютно точно с его аккаунта – шрифт был серый: «На ВеЧеРиНкЕ, еБ тВоЮ мАтЬ».

\- Фак! – воскликнул Дэйв.

Терези следила за ним с невинным видом.

\- Значит так, командир третьего подразделения, - сказал ей Дэйв, торопливо соображая. – Найди Арадию и предупреди ее, что я иду в Икэда-я. Паники не поднимай, просто донеси мысль. Я отпишусь ей, когда вытащу идиота из этого патриотического притона.  

\- Один пойдешь, Хидзи-доно? – деловито спросила Терези.

\- Один, - Дэйв сумрачно кивнул. – Время поджимает, некогда команду собирать.

\- Да и нет у тебя команды, начальник, - широко ухмыльнулась девушка. – Удачи, чувак.

Дэйв сделал ей ручкой пока и отправился к выходу из библиотеки, по дороге набирая домашний номер.

\- Дэйв, - сказал ему автоответчик голосом бро, таким похожим, что у Дэйва невольно мурашки пробежали по спине.

\- Здаров, малыш, чё как, - приветствовал он виртуального Страйдера.

\- Норм. Как сам? – с энтузиазмом отозвался тот все тем же, но уже гораздо менее взрослым голосом. Хэл всегда хорошо относился к своему белковому приятелю и любил с ним поболтать, и раньше Дэйва весьма удивлял этот факт, учитывая, что бро воплотил в программном коде самого себя; но некоторые недавние события пролили свет на эту старую тайну. Хэл просто не был таким скрытным, как бро, может быть, потому, что, в отличие от оригинала, не обладал физическим телом. Они просто дружили, как братья-погодки или лучшие кореша; на эту дружбу Дэйв и сделал ставку.

\- В целом торт, но, чувак, нужна твоя помощь. Ты не окажешь мне услугу?

\- Если только в моих силах, - отвечал Хэл покладисто. – Что тебе нужно? Посчитать число пи? Или габаритных телочек заказать?

\- Нет, - Дэйв фыркнул. – Тут… Понимаешь, чувак, я задерживаюсь в школе, у нас запара с клубом, а бро, ты ведь знаешь его, на говно изойдет, если я домой к шести не подскачу. Ты не мог бы, один только раз, прикрыть меня?

\- Серьезная услуга, - после некоторого молчания заметил Хэл. – Разробродчик мне схемы перекоротит, если узнает. Он и так уже грозился.

\- Мужиик, он не узнает. Кто ему скажет? Я? Чтоб он и мне схемы перекоротил? Всего один раз, нэ? Как друга тебя прошу.

\- Скажешь честно, куда собрался, и я рассмотрю твою заявку, - вкрадчиво предложил Хэл.

Дэйв помолчал.

\- С другом хочу время провести, - придумал, наконец, полуправду он. – На свидание его сводить.

\- С каким это другом? – не скрывая ревности, уточнил виртуальный мальчик.

\- С хорошим, Хэл. Ну, пойми, надо мне.

\- С тем матершинником?

Дэйв набрал воздуха.

\- С ним, - выдохнул он. Он уже спустился на первый этаж и переодевался в уличную обувь.

\- Приводи его домой, - словно бы облизнувшись, предложил Хэл.

\- Приведу, - согласился Дэйв. – В другой раз. Сейчас надо… сото дэ.

\- Хм, - сказал ему голос молодого бро. Затаив дыхание, Дэйв ждал. – Ну ок тогда. Прикрою я твою задницу.

\- Санкъю, Хэл! – с чувством ответил Дэйв. – Ты классный!

\- Другу привет, - мурлыкнул тот. – Пусть приходит в гости еще. Страйдерам он по вкусу, да и на слух очень даже ничего.

Дэйв фыркнул и, попрощавшись, отключил телефон, чувствуя, как щеки горят от прилившей крови. Фак! Он абсолютно выпустил тогда из виду, что Хэл их подслушивает. Значит, бро в курсе не только его публичной жизни. Может, именно для этого он и разрешил приводить Карката домой?

\- Жопа на сене! – бормотнул Дэйв в сердцах, и, перебежав перекресток, нырнул в пещерно-влажные объятия метро, доставая карточку проездного.

Хэл обеспечит ему алиби, а это значит – времени навалом, но поторопиться все же следует, пока торчки не накачали Карката своим пойлом, как в прошлый раз. Вот некоторых тупорогих сирийцев, мать их за ногу, жизнь ничему не учит!

С этой мыслью Дэйв соскочил с эскалатора и успел втиснуться в набитый под завязку вагон как раз перед самым закрытием дверей.

Он еще не знал тогда, что тоже принадлежит к семейству тупорогих.

 

Клуб с символическим названием Battlefield располагался на самом отшибе И-но-касира-доори, окруженный идзакаями и очень тесными стоячими барами, пользовавшимися популярностью среди иностранцев. Когда Дэйв, отдуваясь от духоты, подбежал к его входу, вывеска еще не зажглась, а на дверях висела табличка: закрыто. Дэйв знал пароль, и постучал уверенно. Через несколько минут ему отворил улыбающийся здоровяк-японец в косухе на голое пузо и широких традиционных штанах.

\- Садик в другом районе, деточка, - просюсюкал он, не делая скидки на иностранную внешность Дэйва.

\- Я к «Троллям», Фудзита-сан. Меня ждут, - без палева ответил Дэйв.

Здоровяк окинул его прищуренным взглядом.

\- А я тебя помню, - сказал он. – Котик из Америки.

\- Он самый, - Дэйв кивнул. – Пропустите.

\- Давно к нам не показывался, - здоровяк посторонился и Дэйв протиснулся – между его волосатым пузом и полками с покрытыми патиной бутылками виски: клуб позиционировал себя в псевдо-американском стиле. – Как твое ничего?

\- Пучком, - отозвался Дэйв, привыкая к полумраку. Кроме здоровяка и еще одного молодого парня, протиравшего стойку, никого в помещении не было. – Гамзи у себя?

\- Ага. Расслабляются. Они сегодня не лабают, говорят, новую бомбу готовят. Дружка с собой привели, кудрявого, что твой барашек.

\- Окей, - отвлекшись от разговорчивого японца, Дэйв подошел к укромной двери звукоизолированной студии. Набрал на панели код, надеясь, что за прошедший месяц его не сменили. Не успел он опустить руку, как дверь распахнулась вовнутрь, и длинная, высунувшаяся из дымного полумрака рука, ловко ухватив за галстук, мгновенно втянула его внутрь.

\- Маать вашу, какиие люди, - томно протянул Гамаз, сидящий на старинной латунной кровати поджав ноги, как заправский самурай. Дэйв отодвинулся от Тавроса, втащившего его в комнату, и вынул галстук из его здоровенного кулачищи. Таврос наградил его широкой идиотской ухмылкой и прошагал в угол, усевшись там за укрытой драпированной тканью барабанной установкой. – Уж мыы не чааяли, что вы почтите нас своиим присуутствием, аадмирал.

\- Иди в жопу, Гамзи, - ответил Дэйв. – Привет, Эридан.

\- Виделись, - угрюмо отозвался тот, склоняясь над своей любимой бас-гитарой.

Гамзи, ощерившись в акульей ухмылке, с благосклонным вниманием обвел Дэйва взглядом с головы до ног. Он был в сценическом костюме и в гриме – белое, как у клоуна, лицо и черный рот, ресницы, как у примадонны, в глазах дурман.

\- Где Вантас? – спросил его Дэйв.

\- О, так ты по делу, вашество. В уборной наш сладкий котик, блевать изволят. Желудочки слабые у них.

\- Я забираю его, - Дэйв сделал шаг по направлению к крошечному служебному туалету в конце комнаты, Таврос угрожающе приподнялся ему навстречу, сжимая свои пудовые кулаки.

\- С ним Захер, не парься. Дай человеку пообжиматься с фаянсовым другом, - лениво протянул Гамаз. Похлопал по кушетке рядом с собой. – Присядь. Потолкуем как белые люди.

\- О чем с патриотами говорить? - выпятил челюсть Дэйв.

Гамаз вздохнул.

Таврос все-таки встал и подойдя к Дэйву вплотную, взял его за локоть.

\- Топай, - потянул за собой.

\- Отъебись! – Дэйв высвободил руку и, оглядевшись, уселся на свободный табурет напротив кровати. Таврос, неуклюже топчась, воздвигся за спиной.

Гамзи ласково улыбнулся. Эридан поправил гитару на колене и издал душераздирающий аккорд.

\- Борзый ты стал, варваренок, - сказал главный тролль, откидываясь на подушки. – Дерзкий. Уважения законной власти не выказываешь. С чего бы?

\- Дворцовые ступеньки все уважение отбили, - скривил губы Дэйв.

\- А, это, - закатил свои желтые глаза Гамзи. – Звиняй, дружище. Но ты сам себе злобный баклан: зачем на императорских наложниц полез? – Он сделал взмах рукой и Эридан, выудив из сумки-холодильника под стулом, протянул ему непочатую бутылку. – Однако ты, мать твою, кремень, не раскололся. Респект. Выпьем за восстановление добрых отношений?

\- Ок, я выпью с тобой, а ты отпустишь Вантаса, - сказал Дэйв. – Иначе - соси хуй, оодзи.

\- Речи не сопляка, но самурая! – восхитился Гамаз. – По рукам! Таврос, тащи стаканы!

Увалень за спиной Дэйва зашевелился, прошагал к двери, где была небольшая кухонька. Вскоре вернулся оттуда с двумя глиняными чайными чашками.

\- Не хило! – одобрил Гамаз. – Посвятим вечер традиционной культуре!

Он от души набулькал коричневую жидкость из бутылки в услужливо подставленные Тавросом чашки. Дэйв сглотнул кислую слюну: с обеда он ничего не ел, а эта гадость была куда крепче обычного пива. «Бро меня убьет», - с холодком под ложечкой подумал он.

Таврос с поклоном вручил своему фронтмену чашку и, повернувшись, с насупленной миной подошел к Дэйву.

\- До дна! – провозгласил Гамаз, когда здоровяк грубо ткнул чашку в дэйвову руку.

Закинув голову, тролль разом влил пойло в свой широко раскрытый акулий рот. Дэйв нюхнул из своей чашки, глаза под очками наполнились слезами. Закрыв глаза и выдохнув, он задрал голову, и, подражая Гамзи, опрокинул в горло отраву. Пищевод обожгло, в желудок словно топор воткнули; огромным усилием воли Дэйв подавил кашель и, опустив голову, вцепился пальцами в табурет, стараясь сдержать выступившие слезы. «Ну и говно этот ваш самогон, - била крыльями в голове мысль. – Ну и говно».

Голова закружилась, в желудке запылал пожар, когда Таврос подступил к нему вплотную и снял с табурета, перекидывая через плечо. Застигнутый врасплох, Дэйв машинально вцепился в очки и – другой рукой - в рубашку Тавроса, пытаясь позиционировать себя во вставшем на дыбы пространстве; здоровяк, развернувшись, прошагал к кровати и бесцеремонно вывалил ношу на длинные колени Гамаза. Дэйв забарахтался, сопротивляясь, но двое троллей навалились на него, переворачивая на спину и ловя за руки.

\- Отвалите, психи! – пробуя выкрутиться, воскликнул Дэйв, отчаянно пинаясь, но Гамзи, крякнув, лег сверху, распутывая галстук на его шее, а Таврос, крепко сжав запястья, завел руки Дэйва за голову, удерживая их в своих широких влажных ладонях.

\- Утихни, ебать тя в рот, - обдав запахом запрещенной в стране марихуаны, прошептал Гамзи, и, завладев галстуком, подтянулся на руках повыше, ткнув Дэйву в лицо своим пышным кружевным воротником.

Дэйв содрогнулся всем телом, пробуя сбросить с себя костлявую длинную тяжесть, пока одноклассники, сопя, просовывали его руки между металлическими прутьями кроватной спинки. Силы были слишком неравны, и сколько бы Дэйв не выворачивался, взбрыкивая ногами, одолеть двоих он не сумел. Прочно связав дэйвовы запястья его же собственным галстуком, Гамаз откатился в сторону, лукаво глядя на жертву.

\- Какого хрена! – Дэйв неловко повернулся, дернув связанными руками. – Вы, ебнутые на всю голову, развяжите меня!

Гамзи протянул гибкую руку к плечу Дэйва, твердые ногти вжикнули по короткому рукаву летней рубашки. Внезапно рука метнулась, ухватывая очки за дужку. Дэйв мотнул головой, пробуя отвернуться, но не преуспел. Гамзи снял с него очки, и Дэйву ничего не осталось, как зажмуриться. Лениво посмеиваясь, Гамаз сказал:

\- Мы тебя развяжем, ептыть, но немножечко попозже. Когда ты сделаешь для нас, что мы хотим.

Услышав из угла комнаты нетвердые шаги и длинный прерывистый всхлип, Дэйв повернул голову на звук.

\- Каркат!

\- Дэйв, - прошелестел его дурацкий, непривычно виноватый голос. – Прости.

\- Ты в порядке? – когтистые и холодные, пахнущие табаком пальцы Гамаза больно сдавили челюсть, поворачивая лицо под сладковатое дыхание фронтмена.

\- В порядке наш малыш, не парься, кисуля. Мы и пальчиком его не тронем, если пан будет ласков.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – преодолевая боль и неудобство, ровным голосом спросил его Дэйв.

Гамаз затянулся и выпустил густую струю ему в лицо. Дэйв закашлялся. Его затошнило.

\- Я хочу тебя выебать, варваренок, - хищно прошептал Гамаз и лизнул Дэйва в лицо горячим и липким языком.

Ноги были свободны, и Дэйв коротко, от души, пнул его, стоящего над ним на четвереньках, в поддых.

Каркат испуганно вскрикнул, а Гамаз булькнул, сгибаясь, больно боднув Дэйва в подбородок, и мертвым грузом навалился сверху.

Извиваясь под длинным и костлявым одноклассником, Дэйв дернул руками, пробуя путы на прочность. Сверху опустилась широкая ладонь Тавроса, пальцы сграбастали волосы на макушке, приподнимая многострадальную голову Дэйва над матрасом.

\- Ты чё, козел, в табло зах… - с угрозой начал здоровяк, но Гамзи, кашлянув Дэйву в грудь, осадил его.

\- Ноги, Таврик, - прохрипел он. – Держи его ебучие ноги!

Разжав кулак и позволив Дэйву уронить голову, Таврос, неуклюже переместившись, ухватил Дэйва за лодыжки. Гамаз, постанывая, выпрямился над ним, когти скребнули по лицу, по зажмуренным глазам. Дэйв заморгал, и сквозь пелену невольных слез увидел близко надвинувшееся к нему исковерканное гримасой боли лицо клоуна. Несмотря ни на что, Гамаз ухмылялся.

\- Ебать, как же мне это нравится! – прошипел он, и впился в рот Дэйва своим пиявочным ртом, жадно всосал его нижнюю губу и до крови прикусил ее острыми длинными зубами. Дэйв невольно застонал, пробуя отвернуться, но Гамаз больно обхватил его за волосы, лишая подвижности, и попробовал сунуть язык в рот. Дэйв сжал зубы, но не успел: тяжело ударив его по лицу, Гамаз отшатнулся.

\- Будешь кусаться, - прошипел он со злобным весельем, - мои парни сделают из нашего котика кровавый фарш.

Дэйв, с трудом дыша от ошеломления (хвала наркотическому действию фэйго, боли он не чувствовал), скосил глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Карката. Тот стоял на коленях шагах в двух от кровати, руки выкручены и разведены в сторону, как у распятого: одну с невозмутимой миной держит Эридан, другую – мускулистый Заххак (у него была кличка Захер-Мазох, и не зря), странный на всю голову парень из соседнего класса, председатель секции лучников. Лицо у Карката было белое, как простыня, рот скошен, во взгляде, каким он глядел на Дэйва, - глубокая вина.

\- Держись, - сказал ему Дэйв одними губами, думая о времени, о чертовой уйме гребаного времени, и посмотрел на Гамаза.

\- Отпусти его, - сказал он. – Я не буду кусаться.    

Фронтмен, сидя на нем верхом, махнул рукой в царском жесте.

Эридан, а за ним, помедлив, Заххак, разжали пальцы на вывернутых запястьях Карката. Тот на четвереньках подполз к Дэйву, обхватил его голову руками, стараясь заслонить от тролля.

\- Гамзи, злоебучий ты говноед! – плача, воскликнул он, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Дэйва и неловко гладя его по щекам. Дэйв закрыл глаза.

\- Уберите, - брезгливо произнес Гамаз.

Сопротивляющегося Карката оттащили.

\- Отпусти его, - повторил Дэйв, взглядывая на склонившегося к нему с хищной ухмылкой Гамаза. – Пусть идет домой, наше дело его не касается.

\- Ага, и стукнет копам, - саркастично усмехнулся Эридан. – Нет уж, пусть смотрит.

\- Ты кого хочешь трахнуть – куклу? – спросил Дэйв.

Гамаз заинтересованно наклонился ближе.

\- Предлагай, - прошипел он.

\- Я отсосу тебе и все, что угодно, если только его здесь не будет, - сказал Дэйв. – Драться не стану, обещаю.

\- Не верь ему, - начал Эридан, но Гамаз шикнул на него.

\- Отчего же не верить? – прошептал он, запуская растопыренную пятерню Дэйву в волосы. – Ведь слово джентльмена, так, Страйдер?

\- Оно, - кивнул Дэйв. – Но только если ты и я, Гамзи.

Таврос возмущенно засопел, а Эридан присвистнул.

\- Нет, мальчики пусть смотрят, - ласково возразил Гамаз, жадно глядя Дэйву в глаза. – Им ведь тоже хочется, мальчикам.

\- Окей, - согласился Дэйв. – Но без Вантаса.

\- Я посижу с ним в баре, - подал голос Захер. – Присмотрю, чтоб не шумел.

\- Пойдет? – спросил Дэйва Гамаз.

Дэйв на секунду прикрыл глаза.

\- Пойдет, - согласился он.

Скосив глаза, он смотрел, как Заххак пробует поднять с пола безутешного Карката. Тот отказывался вставать, или просто не мог, всхлипывая и цепляясь спортсмену за ноги. Наконец, не выдержав зрелища, Дэйв сказал:

\- Кончай цирк, Вантас. Чем скорее я разгребу это дерьмо, тем скорее мы пойдем домой.

\- Американец дело говорит, - пробасил Таврос.

Каркат, глотая слезы, наконец, поднялся с помощью Захера.

\- Дэйв, - глядя на кровать, жалобно сказал он.

Дэйв улыбнулся ему.

\- Не пей больше, окей?

Каркат вытер слезы и кивнул. Захер, обняв за плечи, повел его к выходу.

\- Телефон забери, - напутствовал его Эридан.

Заххак в нерешительности замер, оглядываясь. Каркат вытянул руку, опираясь на подвесной кухонный шкаф, и, свесив голову, не шевелился. Прошипев сквозь зубы, Эридан подошел к нему, торопливо похлопал по карманам и выудил каркатовский смартфон.

\- Катитесь, - злобно разрешил он.

Захер нажал кнопку, кодовый замок щелкнул, выпуская их, и тяжелая звуконепроницаемая дверь бесшумно затворилась за их спинами.

Гамзи тут же с удобством лег на Дэйва и принялся слюняво лобызать. Вновь обхватив за челюсть, он присосался ко рту, нетерпеливо проталкивая свой язык Дэйву в глотку. Открыв рот, тот отвечал, неумело засасывая, сжимая онемевшие в путах руки в кулаки, чтобы вернуть им подвижность. Прошла длинная и кисло-слюнявая от марихуаны вечность, прежде чем тролль оторвался от Дэйва, учащенно дыша. Сквозь ткань его облегающего трико и собственные брюки Дэйв ощутил эрекцию Гамаза. Таврос по-прежнему крепко сжимал его лодыжки, застыв в изножии кушетки, как гранитный монумент, и Дэйв, дернувшись под тяжестью тролля, сказал капризно:

\- Убери грабли, чучело!

\- Отпусти его, Таврик, - хихикнул Гамаз, приподнимаясь на Дэйве, чтобы стянуть с себя трико.      

Таврос, обиженно сопя, разжал кулачищи.

\- Присядь, дружище, - пригласил его Гамаз, с извивами выпутываясь из одежды, как какая-нибудь кобра из старой кожи, верхом на Дэйве. – Выпей. Насладись, ептыть, зрелищем.

Раздался щелчок зажигалки и Дэйв, скосив глаза, увидел, как Эридан, заложив ногу на ногу, закурил сигарету. От запаха табака и густого дыма Дэйва снова затошнило.

Обнаженный ниже пояса, Гамаз прильнул к нему, засовывая руку под рубашку и скребя по коже длинными накрашенными когтями.

\- Твой выход, сладенький, - с жестоким удовольствием прошипел он. – Открой мне ворота в Шангри-Ла.

\- Попросил бы по-хорошему, я, может, так тебе дал, - вздохнул Дэйв, глядя, как Гамаз, отпрянув, поднимается над ним, как питон, придвигая бедра к лицу. Лежа брать было неудобно, Дэйв подтянулся на связанных руках, стараясь придать телу подобие сидячего положения, Гамаз с большим рвением помог ему, приподняв голову за волосы. Он глядел на Дэйва с пьяным, садистским обожанием, буквально ощупывал взглядом каждый дюйм кожи, острые и твердые когти его скребнули по коже черепа, вторая рука опустилась на горло, чуть придавливая его, - Дэйв готов был блевануть, когда длинный и красный, пульсирующий член Гамаза ткнулся ему в губы. Сглотнув и закрыв глаза, Дэйв открыл рот и позволил чужому, нежеланному хую скользнуть в его пересохшую от отвращения глотку.

Он не умел сосать, делал это всего один раз, Каркату, который тоже ничего такого не умел; они больше учились друг у друга тогда, в момент первой близости, - слишком возбужденные, нетерпеливые, жадные один к другому, слишком влюбленные для того, чтобы выработать полноценную программу действий. Сейчас никакого желания не было, а были только тошнота, отвращение и гнев, и относительно рабочая, хотя и очень больная голова, и Дэйв быстро прикинул, что он может в своей ситуации сделать. Откусить Гамазу хуй? – заманчивая идея, но к чему это приведет? Троица оставшихся гоблинов просто изобьет его с Каркатом в котлету, и выкинет в подворотню, отобрав телефоны. Как ни крути, оставалось только сосать и дать Гамазу наиграться, уповая на то, что, получив свое, Гамаз отстанет от него и Карката. Ведь он же хочет преподать Дэйву урок за неповиновение? Так пускай, мать его, преподаст, от него, Дэйва, не убудет. Он просто выкинет потом из памяти этот неудачный вечер, как испачканные носки. Главное – чтоб бро не узнал. Все остальное можно пережить.

Заметив, что Гамаз направляет его, пытаясь помочь, Дэйв принялся старательно работать языком и губами, ловя себя на мысли, что не хочет облажаться даже в таком подневольном деле.

\- Котеночек-то наш - целочка, - с ласковым изумлением прокомментировал сверху Гамаз, и его дружки засмеялись, вогнав Дэйва в краску. – А гонору-то было, ебать! Но это ничего. Папочка научит тебя, девочка, хорошему минету. И всему остальному тоже, дай только время. Ты ведь везде целочка, сладенький?    

При всем желании не способный ответить, Дэйв только сильнее зажмурился и продолжал свою работу, следуя глумливым инструкциям Гамаза. В какой-то момент новая наука увлекла его, тошнота и мысли отступили, и Гамаз завздыхал удовлетворенно сверху, теснее прижимая голову Дэйва к своим бедрам и норовя просунуть свой длинный хер все глубже. Забывшись, он так резко толкнулся в глотку Дэйва, кончая, что тот подавился, закашлял, едва не задохнувшись от того, что Гамаз не сразу отпустил его. Наконец, тролль разжал пальцы на волосах Дэйва, отстраняясь, брызгая спермой в лицо, и Дэйв, кашляя и отплевываясь, опустил голову, повиснув на потерявших чувствительность руках.

\- Какая преееелесть, - пропел Гамаз, усаживаясь на Дэйва сверху и все еще содрогаясь в конвульсиях оргазма. – Полноценный деевственник, охуееть, что за удаача! Чем вы там с нашим плаксивым котиком занимались – стихи друг другу читали, ебать?

\- Рэп-батлы устраивали, - хрипло сказал Дэйв, наклоняя голову набок, чтобы сплюнуть вязкую сперму на матрас.      

\- Нет, так не пойдет, кисуля, подобает глотать нектар богов, - хихикая, упрекнул его Гамаз, холодной рукой ухватывая за подбородок. – Уй, свящееенные тииитьки Аааматэрааасу, знал бы я, что ты такой неумеха, пустил бы вперед Эридана!

\- За чем же дело стало, бро? - подал голос бас-гитарист. – Уступи место, и, глядишь, Таврос поимеет полноценный отсос.

Здоровяк польщенно засмеялся.

\- А чего? – расщедрился Гамаз. – Залезай, ептыть. А я подержу нашу куколку, поработаю, чтоб и ей стало приятно. – Он наклонился к Дэйву и длинно провел языком по лицу, слизывая с кожи свою сперму.

Дэйв услышал, как Эридан, шурша одеждой, встает и начинает раздеваться.

\- Я пить хочу, Гамзи, - сказал он, устало глядя в разрисованное клоунское лицо. – И руки развяжите, раз намерены веселиться всей компанией.

\- Таврик, накачай фэйго нашей даме, - смеясь, распорядился Гамаз, снова принимаясь любовно облизывать Дэйва.

Тот поморщился.

\- Воды, Гамзи. Дай мне простой воды.

Произошел ажиотаж. Гамаз слез с него и, сидя рядом, скрестив ноги, стал развязывать затянувшиеся узлы, Таврос потопал за водой, а Эридан ловко, как ласка, вскарабкался на кровать, принимаясь раздевать. Руки, наконец, получили свободу, но совершенно не слушались, и Гамаз подлез под него, укладывая спиной себе на грудь, и на пару с Эриданом взялся массажировать потерявшие чувствительность запястья, а Таврос, как заботливая мамочка, наклонившись сверху, поил его холодной водой из стакана.

В итоге кровь прилила к рукам и их закололи мурашки, Таврос ушел за новой порцией воды, Гамаз пристроился сзади, обхватил длинной костлявой рукой за грудь, теребя соски и покусывая шею, а Эридан, стянув с Дэйва штаны, уселся сверху, уговаривая своего фронтмена опустить Страйдера пониже.  

В это время в сумке Дэйва, брошенной где-то у входа, завибрировал телефон.

«Блядь!» - холодея, подумал Дэйв.

Гамаз, больно укусив за шею, с подозрением спросил:

\- Кто это?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Дэйв, накрывая ладонью укушенное место. Рука дрожала. – Но если бро, надо ответить. Или он поставит на уши весь Токио.

\- Ответь, будь ласков, - согласился Гамаз, делая знак Тавросу.

Увалень порылся в сумке, извлек наружу телефон и почтительно преподнес его Гамазу. Тот взглянул, показал экран Дэйву. Дэйв сглотнул. Арадия.

\- Заткните пачки. – Сказал он. Тролли переглянулись, но возражать не стали.

\- Без глупостей, - предупредил Гамаз, навалившись на плечо и шумно дыша в щеку.

Дэйв кивнул, и Гамаз разблокировал звонок, поднеся телефон к уху Дэйва. Сам прижался с другой стороны, подслушивая.

\- Страйдер, - твердо сказала Арадия в трубку. – Ты как?

\- Что за проверки, староста? - отвечал Дэйв. – Уснуть без меня не можешь?

\- Терези предупредила, что ты полез в змеиное логово, - невозмутимо сказала Арадия. – И обещал отписать мне.

\- Сорян, забыл. Каркат в сиську напился, пришлось возиться с ним, пока домой дотащил.

\- Значит, с вами двумя все в порядке?

\- Зашибись!

\- Хм, хорошо. – Дэйв буквально увидел, как она недоверчиво приподнимает бровь. – Увидимся завтра на клубе, Страйдер. Учи речь.

\- Яволь, начальник, - Арадия положила трубку, и Гамзи, ухмыляясь, отнял телефон от уха Дэйва.

\- Подстраховался, твою мать, - прошипел он, поворачивая лицо Дэйва к себе.

\- Типа того, - глядя в глаза, отвечал тот.

Гамаз моргнул и полез целоваться, но тут телефон снова завибрировал. Гамаз зашипел и поднес экран к носу.

\- Сообщение от «ЗиТи», - прочитал он. У Дэйва екнуло сердце. – Пасут тебя дуэньи, панночка.

\- Покажи.  

На длинной ладони Гамаз протянул телефон и Дэйв, разблокировав экран непослушным пальцем, с содроганием прочел оранжевые строчки текста.

«Где ты, парень?» – писал ему бро.

«Святое дерьмо!» - Дэйв сглотнул комок.

«я дома бро, - под пристальным взглядом Гамаза неловко написал он, - чё хотел».

«Перезвони с домашнего».

Дэйв покрылся холодным потом. Это конец.

«я в душе чувак».

«Ок тогда, - с небольшим промедлением ответил бро. – Мойся без пены. Через час буду дома».

\- Через час? – возмутился Гамзи, выхватывая телефон из рук Дэйва. – Что это значит?

\- Это значит, что мне надо валить домой, - ответил Дэйв.

\- Напиши ему, что в гости идешь!

\- Окей, - согласился Дэйв. Сердце гулко тукало в груди, когда он медленно набирал: «нас с каркатом на вечеринку позвали сосиски жарить позже напишу когда вернусь». Бро не ответил, но напротив красной дэйвовой надписи тут же появилась отметка «Прочитано».

\- Почему он, ёб, не отвечает? – спросил Гамаз с новым подозрением, крепче прижимая раздетого Дэйва к себе.

\- Разозлился, - пожал плечами тот. – Он у меня тиран.

\- Сколько ему лет? – с интересом спросил Гамзи. – Где работает? Ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя брат.

\- Ты не спрашивал, - отвечал Дэйв безразлично. Он не знал, что ему испытывать – надежду или ужас. Голова страшно болела и снова хотелось пить.

\- Таврос, можно еще воды? – попросил он, и, хотя здоровяк ответил согласием, Эридан его остановил.

\- Эй вы, - сказал он возмущенно, - уважаемые. Вы ничего не забыли?

Дэйв, прищурившись, посмотрел на него, сидящего у него на коленях, – голого, смуглого, блестящего от пота, с твердым хуем наперевес в одной руке.

\- Ебать! - Гамзи хихикнул, капнув слюной Дэйву на плечо. – Наше индивидуальное занятие. Пардон даме, но процесс не мешало бы ускорить. Или страаашный аники сделает нашей юной леди ата-та, если она не вернется в свою спальню к полуночи.

\- А сколько сейчас времени? – спросил Дэйв.

\- Для тебя, сладенький, - сколько угодно, - глумясь, проговорил Гамаз, но глупый Таврос ответил честно: без десяти восемь.  

\- И все это время Каркат с вашим зоофилом сидят в баре? – успел спросить Дэйв прежде, чем Гамаз сзади, а Эридан, помогая ему, спереди, принялись ставить его на четвереньки.

\- Не беспокойся, ягодка, наш котик давно уже лыка не вяжет, - утешил его Гамаз, просовывая колено между ног и наваливаясь сверху. Ладонь его скользнула между ягодиц, и Дэйв не смог сдержать дрожи – похоже, начиналось самое неприятное. «Нельзя, чтобы бро увидел», - пытаясь справиться с паникой, подумал он.  

\- Нужна смазка, - он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пока Эридан подвигал его к краю кушетки, чтобы встать напротив. – И презервативы, Гамзи.

\- Не бойся, милая, у нас полная палатка, - обводя пальцем шрамы на спине, утешил его Гамаз. – Пороли тебя, ёб? – озадачился он, и, просунув руку Дэйву между ног, ухватил за член. – Совсем вялый, ёпа мать! Таврик, нам все-таки нужен фэйго.

\- Оккэ, - прогудел здоровяк.

Эридан, подкачивая себя, шагнул к Дэйву, тыча членом в губы.

\- Не надо фэйго, - поспешно сказал Дэйв. – Я сам. – И, открыв рот, позволил Эридану заполнить себя. По сравнению с Гамзи тот оказался короче и тоньше, и сосать его было совсем не сложно. Скоро Эридан застонал, прикрывая глаза, прижав ладонь к затылку Дэйва и трахая его рот со все возрастающей скоростью.

\- Стой, стой, - осадил его Гамзи, и на некоторое время убрал с дэйвовой задницы руки. Было слышно, как он с хлюпаньем выдавливает что-то.

С членом притормозившего Эридана во рту Дэйв напрягся, ожидая прикосновения – и оно последовало: холодное, скользкое, неприятное.

\- Очкует наша целочка, - хихикнул Гамаз, сочно хлопая его по ягодице. – Не пробовала еще наша целочка крепкого хуеца.

Эридан вновь задвигался и Дэйв, закрыв глаза, длинно выдохнул носом.

«Бро», - борясь с внезапно нахлынувшими слезами подумал он, и тут же длинный и скользкий палец Гамзи с острым ногтем бесцеремонно скользнул ему в задний проход.

«Больно, - подумал Дэйв, и слезы все же закапали из зажмуренных глаз и потекли по горящим от стыда щекам. – Неужели он, блядь, так и будет тыкать в меня этим своим невъебенным когтем?»

Эридан, снова забывшись, ускорился, а Гамзи, недолго думая, ввел второй палец, и Дэйв от боли невольно прикусил бас-гитариста поперек раздутого хуя, заставив того в панике забиться и потянуть Дэйва за волосы прочь, освобождая рот.

\- С-сучка, уебу нахуй, - бушевал Эридан, злобно скалясь, и лупил Дэйва по щекам, а Гамзи, вытащив пальцы, умильно увещевал подельника, что Страйдер не виноват, это он, Гамзи, ему слишком резко присунул, вот «наша девочка и показала зубки, не злись, чувачила, мой косяк». Наконец, оба угомонились, и Эридан, больше не доверяя, довел себя до пика собственной рукой, а Дэйв, глотая слезы, сам не свой от стыда и усталости, упал лицом в измятое, забрызганное спермой покрывало, сжался, обхватив голову руками, и молча боролся с собой, стараясь только не разрыдаться в голос.

\- Истерика, - прокомментировал Гамаз. И обратился к Тавросу:

\- Дай ему воды, ёб.

Увалень набулькал воды из-под крана. Гамаз, взяв за волосы, задрал Дэйву голову. Таврос принялся вливать воду, Дэйв закашлялся, вырываясь, отбиваясь от Гамзи, тот не пускал, обхватив второй рукой за плечи.

\- Принеси фэйго, - сказал он Тавросу, садясь рядом с Дэйвом на матрас и крепко прижимая его к себе. – Часики тикают, а сладкая попка все еще слишком узкая, чтобы нам церемониться с нашей принцессой.

Дэйв попытался оттолкнуть его, ногами и руками, но сил у него совсем не было, он устал, его тошнило, а голова кружилась. Гамаз повалил его, вскарабкался сверху, жадно целуя и слизывая слезы. Подоспел Таврос с новой бутылкой адского пойла, и на пару с Гамазом они, в кашляющего и отплевывающегося, влили в Дэйва достаточное количество отравы, чтобы покрыть все дальнейшие события масляной и прочной пленкой наркотического безразличия. Вначале Дэйва едва не стошнило, но потом приступ миновал, и пришло опьянение. Его перевернули, ставя в прежнюю позицию на четырех точках, Гамаз снова пристроился сзади, Таврос спереди, Эридан просто ходил вокруг, снимая на каркатов телефон, но Дэйву стало все равно, он даже ощутил странное возбуждение, как будто все это происходило не с ним. Гамаз радовался на его эрекцию как дитя на новую конфету, широкий, здоровенный и мясистый Таврос пыхтел, как паровоз, работая во рту Дэйва, точно поршень бор-машины, прорубающей ствол шахты в земной породе, и острые когти Гамаза сделались не страшными, и два пальца в заднице, а за ними три, - ничего уже не страшно, все пофиг, ведь бро не пришел, бро бросил Дэйва на растерзание, и все уже пофиг, Каркат пофиг, собственная жизнь пофиг, и можно раствориться в синеве, в которой пляшут осьминоги с щупальцами в форме членов, тра-ля-ля, латексные попки, о, девочка, какая же классная у тебя задница, дай-ка, епта, оставлю автограф на память – и боль; ебать, что ты дрожишь, милая? - хочешь папочку, хочешь? – отведай-ка папочкиного перченого хуйца. Папочка присунул одетый в латекс хуец, нетерпеливо и резко, больно, а Таврос, мыча, как бык, обильно орошал своим соленым, как сэмбэй, семенем опухшую дэйвову гортань, когда, вдруг, ад разверзся и в пропахшей марихуаной, потом и спермой комнате раздался требовательный сигнал домофона.

\- Что за? – выдохнул изумленно Гамаз, замерев на середине процесса, а Эридан уже снял трубку и деловым голосом спрашивал, кто там.

\- Я полотенце забыл, пусти, Эри, - донесся из домофона задумчивый голос Заххака, и Гамаз, чертыхнувшись, позволил Эридану открыть дверь.

Она широко распахнулась, припечатав бас-гитариста к стенке, тот, вякнув, упал на задницу, уронив на пол свои очки под Гарри Поттера. Таврос, недовольно ворча, обстоятельно вынул хуй изо рта Дэйва и зашагал вразвалку навстречу кому-то, но не дошел, вдруг резко замерев, согнувшись в три погибели и, скомкавшись, рухнул на колени, враз сделавшись маленьким и не страшным. Стоя на четвереньках, Дэйв моргнул, сквозь капающий со лба пот и муть взглядывая на высокую мускулистую фигуру героя в бейсболке, с палкой в руке делающего шаг к нему навстречу: мимо слепо копошащегося у дверей Эридана, мимо преклонившего колени Тавроса, неразборчиво скулящего что-то жалобное, - Гамаз оттолкнул Дэйва, с хлюпаньем выходя, и забился в подушки у стены позади него. Дэйв упал на подломившихся руках, и за спиной героя увидел неловкую, припавшую к закрывшейся двери фигурку, - вскрикнув, она отлепилась от двери, побежала на ломких ногах за героем следом и рухнула на колени перед краем кровати, обнимая Дэйва, прижимая к себе, заплетающимся языком приговаривая: «Я держу тебя, о, Джигас, я держу тебя, я держу тебя, я держу тебя!»

Герой миновал их, встав коленом на матрас рядом с Дэйвом, - он протянул длинную сильную руку, чтобы ухватить причитающего Гамаза за кудлатые волосы, и подтащил его к себе, заставляя ползти на четвереньках, вкрадчиво приговаривая:

\- Выбирай, что тебе дороже – любовь фанатов или способность к репродукции? Куда тебя бить – по харе, или по яйцам?

\- Никуда! – сам не свой от ужаса завизжал Гамаз, когда бро стащил его за волосы с кровати на пол, чтобы там, разжав пальцы, с костяным стуком уронить и, длинно проведя кончиком зачехленного бокэна по лицу, им же брезгливо оттолкнуть. Гамзи свернулся у его ног, плача и скуля, а бро, оглядевшись кругом, сорвал с барабанной установки покрывало и, наклонившись над прижавшимися друг к другу Дэйвом и Каркатом, осторожно разнял их.

\- Собери его одежду, - сказал он Каркату и передал сирийцу бокэн. Бережно вытер Дэйву лицо краем ткани и, как куклу, завернул его в тяжелое покрывало. – Очки, и сумка, что еще? Телефон? – он спросил Дэйва, и тот кивнул, глядя остекленевшими глазами. – Что еще, эй, парень?

\- Каркатов телефон, - проговорил Дэйв безжизненным голосом и посмотрел на Эридана, который, как жук, упавший на панцирь, все копошился у двери в поисках очков. – Он снимал, пока меня…

\- Эй, ты! – перебил Дэйва бро. Встал с ним, аккуратно держа на руках, как какую-нибудь очень ценную вазу. Каркат, торопливо ползая у его ног, собрал в охапку дэйвову одежду, очки и сумку, сунул туда телефон. – Мобилу, быстро.

Эридан, прервав свой поиск, поднял недоуменное лицо.

\- Это вы мне? – щурясь на бро, спросил он.

\- Возьми у него мобилу, - сказал бро Каркату и тот, выпрямившись, неожиданно твердой походкой, расправив плечи, пошел на тролля, прижимая к груди бамбуковый меч и дэйвовы вещи одной рукой. Эридан, задрав на Карката голову, ощерился, пытаясь встать, но Каркат несильно пнул его в плечо, отталкивая к стене, и, присев на корточки, вынул телефон из обмякшей руки.

Бро, нежно прижимая к себе Дэйва, на миг остановился над Гамзи.

\- Еще хоть пальцем его тронешь – изувечу, - сказал он, и, перешагнув через стучащего зубами Гамаза, пошел к выходу. Каркат услужливо распахнул перед ним дверь и, шмыгнув в проем следом, позволил ей захлопнуться под трель кодового замка. Сбоку от двери, блестя от пота, сидел Заххак, с видом блаженным и крайне удовлетворенным. Топчущийся над ним толстяк-японец, управляющий, с недоумением уставился на бро и завернутого в тяжелую ткань Дэйва, зарывшегося лицом ему в шею.

\- Что случилось?

\- У вас там наркоманский притон, - сказал ему бро, не глядя. Толстяк не разобрал его английский, и Каркат перевел, горя желанием помочь. – Они там все накурились дури и перееблись. Если вы не вызовете полицию, ее придется вызывать мне.

Хозяин побледнел.

\- Я вызову! – сказал он. – Какой кошмар! Сейчас же вызову, только о клиентах позабочусь!

\- Спасибо за содействие, - отвечал ему бро. – Мы выйдем через задний ход?

\- Пожалуйста, - хозяин - само желание угодить – на сей раз понял и захлопотал. – Извольте проследовать за мной.

Гуськом они пошли за толстяком, и вышли на тихую ночную улицу, воздух ее был сладок и мягок, и прохладен после смрада изолированной комнаты. Бро попрощался с хозяином (я прослежу за выпуском вечерних новостей, пообещал он) и повел Карката к машине, открыв ее с брелока, велел ему: «Садись назад, довезу», и, дождавшись, пока тот сядет и положит вещи, передал ему Дэйва, укладывая головой на колени. Каркат обнял Дэйва, Дэйв, выпростав руки, вцепился в Карката, бро сел на водительское место, завел машину, сдал назад, развернулся и поехал – по темному переулку и дальше на основную трассу, и, когда Дэйв слабым голосом попросил пить, молча передал Каркату бутылку с водой с переднего сидения.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дэйва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

Ты вел машину, отрубив себя от всего, кроме происходящего на дороге, контролируя рефлексы, следя за тем, чтобы не сорваться в агрессивное вождение. Все свое внимание ты бросил на трассу, потому что иначе – дай ты хоть малейшую слабину – ураган ярости сметет тебя, и ты повернешь назад, чтобы начать убивать.

Ты среагировал на тихий голос Дэйва, машинально, передав на заднее сидение что-то, ты даже не мог сказать, что. И снова отсек себя, возводя вокруг бурлящей в тебе жажды крови крепкие стены воли, камень за камнем, стык к стыку, тщательно замазывая бреши. Никогда за всю свою жизнь ты не был настолько взбешен и никогда прежде не нуждался столь сильно в собственном самообладании. Не ты нуждался в нем, твой парень – и плотина росла, прочнела с каждой секундой, запирая внутри бурю твоего гнева.

Сигналы из реального мира – те, которые не имели отношения к трафику - постепенно стали проникать к тебе, и, наконец, ты нашел себя способным адекватно иметь с ними дело. На заднем сидении тихо возились и переговаривались: взволнованный, неровный дискант сирийского мальчика, и хриплый, измученный голос твоего собственного.

\- Дэйв, повернись, пожалуйста, я брюки вытащу. Все, все, ложись обратно, вот так, удобно. Гогподи, все лицо опухло! Надо лед приложить, или холодное что-нибудь.

\- Помолчи, Вантас.

\- Нет, правда, я тебе говорю. Давай помогу надеть, подвинься. Джигас, кровь! У тебя вся задница в крови, Дэйв, тебе срочно в больницу надо!

\- Это не оттуда кровь, угомонись. Урод меня когтями поцарапал, ничего серьезного.

\- С хера, блядь, ничего серьезного! А ну, повернись. Святые кишки, кровищи!.. В любом случае тебе надо в боль…

\- Каркат, захлопнись!

\- Сам захлопнись, дебил! Ой, прости, я имел в виду… Мистер… э-э… мистер Страйдер, вы ведь в больницу едете?

\- Заткнись, идиот! – выкрикнул Дэйв, и закашлялся.

Ты посмотрел на них в зеркало заднего вида. Придерживая за голову, кудрявый мальчик поил Дэйва, от которого тебе была видна одна лишь макушка, из бутылки. Дэйв пил, громко глотая.

\- Долбоеб, - сокрушенно сказал сириец и, отняв бутылку, присосался к пластиковому горлышку сам.

\- Башка трещит, - утолив жажду, пожаловался он.

И встретился с тобой взглядом в зеркале.

\- Мистер Страйдер, в больничку нужно.

Он охнул, когда Дэйв резко дернул его за рубашку. Ты отвлекся на дорогу, тормозя «Тойоту» на светофоре.

\- Мы едем к нам домой, - ровным голосом сказал ты. – Там посмотрим. Позвони своим родителям, скажи, где ты.

\- О, ффф… блин! – спохватился приятель Дэйва.

«Каркат, - напомнил ты себе, стартуя. – Его зовут Каркат».

\- Они отпустят тебя переночевать у нас? Дай мне поговорить с ними.

Ты слышал, как он включил телефон и нажал номер.

\- Б-баб? Привет. Мама на работе? Я… нет, все в порядке у меня, в школе задержался… Нет! Нормальный голос. Да все в порядке, говорю. Я… баб, можно я сегодня у Страйдера переночую? Что? Нет, разрешают. Что?! Ну, ба-аб… Да, вот, его брат рядом, я ему трубку передаю.

Ты поднял руку и Каркат вложил смартфон тебе в ладонь.

\- Алло, - сказал ты. – Здравствуйте. Да, его старший брат и опекун. Дирк Страйдер, очень приятно. Нет, они… они в Штатах, мы вдвоем здесь живем. Да, совершеннолетний… Ммм, 33. Нет, не помешает. Я присмотрю, чтоб не шалили. Записывайте, диктую телефон, - ты назвал цифры. – Адрес: Тайто-ку, Сэндзоку, 4-40-6, 401, дом рядом с парком Ёсивара. Ну надо же, соседи, вот так совпадение. Я отвезу его утром… Да, конечно, тут пешком недалеко. Спасибо. До свидания.

Ты отключил звонок и вернул Каркату телефон.

\- Ой! – сказал сирийский мальчик, не веря. – Отпустила?

\- Да, - ты достиг развязки на Нихон-баси и повернул на дорогу, ведущую на ваш район. – Зверская у тебя бабушка.

\- Ага, - застенчиво согласился Каркат.

Вы замолчали. На этой трассе машин почти не было и ты добавил скорости. Часы показывали начало десятого, когда ты свернул на парковку возле вашего дома. Каркат помог Дэйву одеться, но нормально сидеть тот не мог и, похоже, что идти тоже. Уже привычно ты взял его на руки, он молча обнял тебя, пряча лицо. Каркат собрал оставшиеся вещи, повесил покрывало на руку и выбрался из салона через дверь с другой стороны. Когда он подошел, в свете фонаря ты увидел кровавые пятна, расплывшиеся на плотной ткани. Бешеный бык злобы снова взревел в тебе.

Ни слова не говоря, ты покрепче прижал к себе Дэйва и заблокировал замок. Развернувшись на пятках, зашагал к дому, слыша, как Каркат неуклюже семенит следом, пытаясь поспеть за тобой. Дэйв горячо, учащенно дышал тебе в ключицу, его сердце быстро стучало напротив твоего, и весь он был напряжен в твоих руках, как маленький, выпавший из гнезда, испуганный птенец.

Ты остановился перед входом в мансён, и Каркат придержал для вас дверь, а затем юркнул следом. Вы взобрались по лестнице до квартиры. Присев на колено, ты достал ключи и передал их Каркату. Замок был стандартный, он открыл, пропуская тебя с твоей ношей первым.

Ты вошел, разулся, локтем включил свет и, уступая место в коридоре Каркату, шагнул в комнату. На столе невинно моргал сенсором АО, машинально ты дал себе зарок, что займешься сволочной программой всерьез. Отрубишь нахрен все познавательные функции, как только руки освободятся.

Остановившись перед диваном, ты осторожно положил на него Дэйва, и он разжал руки, отворачиваясь от тебя. Вошедший в комнату Каркат включил свет, и ты увидел багровые синяки на белом горле Дэйва и его опухшую щеку. Сжав кулаки, ты развернулся, и – Каркат, взглянув на тебя, застыл столбом на пороге с вещами в охапке – прошел мимо него на кухню.

Ты колол лед, почти себя не контролируя. В руках был топорик – хорошее _оружие_ – и его тяжесть, рукоять по руке, самый его функционал словно бы убеждали тебя, что пора приступать к решительным действиям. Но здесь, в вашем с Дэйвом доме, у тебя не было врага, против которого ты мог бы применить свою потребность разрушать, и вместо этого ты с наслаждением, осклабившись, наколол льда – уйму кусков, чтоб сложить их в мешочек, завязать, а, закончив, понял, что от парней в комнате не слышно ни звука. Когда ты вернулся в гостиную, Каркат, словно верующий в храме, стоял на коленях над лежащим на диване Дэйвом и держал его за руку, прислонившись лбом ко лбу.

Ты тронул его за плечо, и он вздрогнул, вскидывая на тебя опасливый взгляд. Ты передал ему мешок со льдом и прошел в комнату Дэйва. Порывшись там в стенном шкафу – _осиирэ_ – выудил пару шорт и две футболки. Парни были примерно одного роста и схожей комплекции, Каркат чуть-чуть пощуплее и, может быть, пальца на два пониже. Вернувшись, ты дождался внимания сирийца и бросил ему одежку.

\- В душ, - сказал ты. – 10 минут, потом он.

Взяв свою долю одежды, Каркат поспешно ушел. Ты услышал, как, хрустнув, закрылась гармошка двери в ванную и - через минуту - зашумела вода.

Дэйв лежал не шевелясь, закрывшись от тебя мешком со льдом. Ты подошел к дивану, опустился на колени в изголовье.

\- Эй, - позвал ты негромко. – Дай мне на тебя посмотреть.

Он не ответил, добела сжав пальцы на водонепроницаемой ткани.

Напоминая себя Карката минутами ранее, ты наклонился и осторожно накрыл ладонью его холодную ото льда руку.

Не двигаясь, ты терпеливо ждал, когда она согреется от твоего тепла, и стиснутые пальцы ослабнут. Наконец, длинно выдохнув, Дэйв немного расслабился и сдвинул мешочек, открывая тебе покрасневшее, влажное от подтаявшего льда лицо. Глаза его были плотно закрыты, губы сжаты в ниточку. Кончиками пальцев ты дотронулся до его подбородка и мягко повернул, чтобы видеть целиком.

Неутешительная, но не столь уж плачевная картина, подумал ты, усмиряя, в какой уже раз, бешеного быка твоего гнева. Губы искусанные и опухшие, кровь в уголках рта, отеки и синяки по всему лицу, черные круги под глазами. Но нос не сломан и есть надежда, что кости и зубы не повреждены.

\- Они ничего тебе не сломали? – спросил ты, осторожно поворачивая дэйвову голову, чтобы приложить лед к другой щеке.

\- Нет, - ответил он сквозь зубы.

\- Не вывихнули? Зубы целы?

\- Нет. Да. – Отвечал он коротко.

\- По голове не били? Не тошнит? – продолжал расспросы ты, мягко подводя руку ему под затылок, стараясь не напугать и не вынудить к резким движениям.

\- Нет. Норм, - отвечал Дэйв, слегка поддаваясь тебе.  

\- Я расстегну рубашку? – спросил ты мирно. – Ты позволишь взглянуть?

\- Д-да.

Она была грязна и безбожно измята, пуговицы застегнуты как попало. Поддерживая голову Дэйва на локте, ты слегка приподнял его, придвинувшись ближе, не спеша, стал плавно вынимать пуговицы из петель. Дэйв задышал часто, когда ты раскрыл рубашку у него на груди, кулаки его сжались, а руки дрогнули, словно он хотел прикрыться. Ты подержал его, покачивая, успокаивая, дожидаясь, пока он выровняет дыхание. Что-то тебе мешало. Ты посмотрел на руку, ту, которой не держал его, - поднес ее к лицу и зубами сдернул перчатку с запястья. Дэйв, прерывисто дыша, лежал головой у тебя на предплечье, не очень удобно, полубоком, вытянувшись в струну.

Ты слегка затаил дыхание и положил свою обнаженную ладонь ему на грудь.

Он вздрогнул, глаза поневоле распахнулись. Ты наклонился к нему, мягко поцеловал в лоб, загораживая от света, ведя ладонью вдоль торса – без нажима, но достаточно плотно, чтоб ощутить его костлявые ребра. Они были целы наощупь, живот напряжен, но без гематом. Ты провел по нему до самой границы с брюками, переместил ладонь на бок, проглаживая до подмышки, и еще раз – сверху вниз – по спине, проверяя, все ли там в порядке. Дэйв всхлипнул, рука, на которой он не лежал, ломко поднялась и вдруг обняла тебя за шею. Пальцы, скрутив, вцепились в воротник.

\- Не плачь, - поспешно сказал ты, сдерживая порыв отстраниться.

Он мотнул головой, светлые волосы щекотнули твой подбородок.

\- Куда тебя били? – спросил ты.

\- По лицу, - глухо ответил он тебе в рубашку.

Ты чуть отодвинулся, взглядывая на него. Может, только по лицу, но синяки покрывали все тело там, где тебе было видно. Что под брюками? Ты не хотел даже думать.

\- Пойдем в душ? – сказал ты, услыхав, что шум воды прекратился. – Я должен всего тебя осмотреть.

Сжав зубы, Дэйв молчал.

\- Это надо сделать, - сказал ты. – Разреши мне. Пожалуйста.

Лицо его расслабилось, он выдохнул.

\- Да. – Сказал тихо. – Да, бро.

Вернулся из душа Каркат, принеся с собой сладкий запах дэйвова шампуня. Увидев вас, он, колеблясь, остановился в дверном проеме, смущенно отведя глаза.

\- Посмотри телевизор, – сказал ему ты. – В холодильнике о-нигири, бутерброды и яблочный сок. Любишь яблочный сок?

\- Ага, - ответил Каркат неуверенно.

\- Если не голоден, дождись нас, и мы вместе закажем что-нибудь.

\- Дождусь, - закивал Каркат.

Ты повесил на плечо смену белья для Дэйва и поднял его с дивана.

Каркат посторонился, пропуская тебя, и вступил в комнату.

А ты зашел в парную после Карката ванную, носки тут же промокли на влажном полу.

\- Я поставлю тебя, - сказал ты Дэйву. – Сможешь стоять?

\- Да.

Ты аккуратно опустил его на пол, придерживая одной рукой за спину. Он встал, не шевелясь: руки висят вдоль туловища, глаза закрыты, лицо пустое, - марионетка на ниточках, которую кукольник на ночь повесил на крючок в кукольном шкафу. Перехватив руки у него на поясе, ты присел перед ним на корточки – он не шелохнулся. Боится, подумал ты. Боится тебя.

\- Дэйв, - сказал ты ему, глядя снизу вверх. – Посодействуй. Без твоей помощи мне не справится.

Он медленно поднял руку, потянул с плеча рубашку. На середине предплечья рука его замерла.

\- Не смотри, - чуть слышно сказал он.

Ты вздохнул. Какой же все-таки геморрой – иметь дело с живым человеком.

\- Хорошо, - согласился ты, снимая очки и седлая их поверх бейсболки. – Я не стану смотреть. Держись за меня, чтобы не упасть.

Он не пошевелился и ты взял его за руку (он вздрогнул) и провел его ладонью по своему лицу, давая понять, что твои глаза закрыты. Потом ты положил его руку себе на плечо, слегка удерживая его за пояс одной рукой.

Он помедлил. Потом оперся на тебя, чуть повернулся, и ты услышал, как он снимает рубашку. Она упала на пол, и ты ощутил, как он немного наклоняется под твоей рукой. Пальцы его скользнули по твоей ладони, лежащей у него на боку, и ты убрал руку, готовясь тут же поймать его, если ему взбредет в голову упасть и удариться башкой о край ванной. Она была пластмассовая (ванна, а не башка), но с твердыми, острыми углами, а, зная его удачу, ожидать можно было всякого.

Он не упал: ты услышал, как вжикнула молния и штаны, шурша, спустились по его ногам под собственной тяжестью. Он шагнул, переминаясь, на мгновение перенеся вес на твое плечо, и замер перед тобой, не шевелясь. Ловя ноздрями его запах (от него пахло чужими; и вспышка ревности, как злая пуля, прошила твои синопсисы навылет), ты подождал еще немного и сообразил, наконец, что он полностью разделся.

\- Можно открыть глаза? – спросил ты.

Дэйв стиснул руку на твоем плече.

\- Н-не… нет…

\- Я не открою, пока ты не разрешишь. Видишь? - с закрытыми глазами ты поднял лицо вверх. И выдохнул, когда твоего лица коснулись его пугливые пальцы.

\- Смотри, - тихонько, но с какой-то очень живой, прежде незнакомой тебе ноткой в голосе разрешил тебе Дэйв.

Загнанный в угол самим собой, ты открыл свои собственные – абсолютно голые, беззащитные сейчас перед ним – глаза.

Стоя над тобой, обнаженный, Дэйв смотрел на тебя. Страх, вина, недоверие, отравленное скепсисом любопытство и какое-то совершенно детское, ничем не замутненное восхищение, восторг перед свершившимся чудом, любовь - все эти чувства промчались вереницей по его белому припухшему лицу, как целая история веры одного человека: вначале он, беспомощный, нуждался в кумире, окрепнув, попытался убить его, потом мудрецы убедили его, что бог умер, и даже предъявили смрадный труп, а затем бог взял, и явил себя во всем величии. И ты невольно подумал, что, сам того не желая, сделал самый лучший ход в этой партии, чтобы выйти из пата. Ты снова виртуозно сманипулировал Дэйвом, как и всегда, но беда в том, что на этот раз ты действовал совершенно искренне.

Ты смотрел на него, он на тебя – впервые без очков вы оба, - и два ваших обнаженных взгляда переплелись, как в любовном объятии, скользя один вдоль другого как клинок по клинку. Ты смотрел в лицо Дэйва, но боковым зрением озирал его всего, стоящего перед тобой без одежды - алебастрово-белого, в лиловых бутонах синяков, распустившихся, как ядовитые розы, на нежной коже; его запах щекотал тебе ноздри, вскипая кровь, острый запах трогавших его чужих понуждал пса твоей ревности скалить зубы. И ты первый отвел взгляд, преклоняя перед ним колено; ты опустил голову, словно принося ему присягу; хотя это он был рыцарь, ты был принц, но вышло наоборот.

И он принял твою присягу, аккуратно, придерживая очки, сняв твою бейсболку и легонько погладив тебя по макушке.

\- Прости меня, бро, - сказал он.

\- Ты не виноват, детка, - ты с горечью покачал головой. – Нисколько не виноват.

\- Не отправляй…

\- Дэйв, - мягко перебил его ты. – У нас есть насущное дело. Давай решим его, ладно? Каркат тебя ждет.

Он вздохнул, с тоской глядя на тебя своими глазами цвета закатного солнца.

\- Давай.

Придерживая его, ты поднялся. Он протянул тебе твою бейсболку и очки. Ты взял.

\- Я… почищу зубы, - сказал он.

\- Окей.

Ты отпустил его. Он повернулся, неуклюже шагнул к раковине, кладя ладонь на фаянсовый край. Ты отступил от него, чтобы повесить очки, бейсболку и его чистую одежду на держатель для полотенец. Взглянул на парня сзади, со спины до ягодиц. Старые шрамы, следы чужих пальцев, длинные царапины в корке запекшейся крови. И – тебя тряхнуло – это что, блядь, _инициалы_?!

Ты сжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Дэйв, опустив голову, ожесточенно чистил зубы, не замечая, что с тобой творится. «Убью, - подумал ты. – Нахрен замочу гада».

Но убивать было нельзя. Потому что Дэйв. Злиться тоже нельзя, потому что он. Ничего нельзя, сука! Можно только терпеть.

Ты присел на край ванной, дожидаясь, пока он прополощет рот. Справившись с собой, осмотрел его сзади более тщательно. Кроме царапин и крови, натекшей из них, и этих двух _букв_ , никаких других повреждений ты не увидел. Но это не те повреждения, которые можно увидеть глазами, гений!.. Ты вспомнил про телефон и запись. Нагнулся, подбирая разбросанную на мокром полу дэйвову одежду. Повесил ее на край ванной – все равно стирать.

Дэйв умыл лицо и выключил воду. Все так же опираясь на раковину, несмело оглянулся на тебя через плечо.

\- Мыться? – спросил ты его ровным голосом.

\- Мыться, - эхом отозвался он.

Ты встал, подошел к нему, наклонился, переключая смеситель. Повернул кран и на спину тебе полилась теплая вода. Дэйв сгорбился под тобой, пальцы побелели на краю раковины.

\- Не бойся, - сказал ты, мягко обнимая его за пояс. – Я ведь мыл тебя в детстве, помнишь?

Он расслабился, прижимаясь к тебе.

\- Помню.

Ты выпрямился, чуть повернул его, подставляя под струю из душа. Намокшая рубашка и джинсы плотно облепили тебя, наливаясь тяжестью, а Дэйв, глубоко вздохнув, откинул голову тебе на плечо. Ты дотянулся до туалетной полки, взял с нее гель. И, выдавив порцию в голую руку, осторожно повел скользкой ладонью по его шее.

Он спокойно дышал, расслабляясь все больше, пока ты намыливал его плечи и грудь, чуть приподнял руки, когда твоя ладонь скользнула ему в подмышку. Ты отнял руку, набрал еще геля, и двинулся дальше – размеренно, методично, как в те времена, когда он был тебе по колено, совсем еще сосунок. Вы жили тогда вместе с твоим учителем, и горячей воды в его трейлере не было: ты кипятил воду в чайнике и купал Дэйва в тазике для белья. А он играл в воде куклами, которых ты для него сшил, и плакал, если мыло попадало в глаза. Потом он вырос из тазика и ты стал брать его с собой в ваш самодельный душ на улице: чтобы сэкономить скудную воду, проще было мыться вдвоем. А когда ему шел девятый год, ты понял, что ты чудовище, и перестал иметь дело с раздетым Дэйвом.

Ты немного повернул его, намыливая спину, снова проверяя, целы ли ребра. Упершись лбом тебе в плечо, Дэйв вздыхал, совсем как в детстве, - ему нравилось, когда его гладят по спине. Легонько ты помассировал его мышцы, стараясь не дотрагиваться там, где были следы чужих прикосновений. Зверь ревности в тебе хотел прижать к этим меткам твои губы, стереть их, уничтожить, сделать собственными метками. Вжать зубы в желанную плоть, насладиться заветным вкусом, заклеймить печатью власти. Ты от души пнул зверюгу под зад, и потянулся к полке – поставить флакон с гелем и взять другой, с шампунем Дэйва какой-то модной местной марки. У него был бархатисто-ванильный запах, ты не любил такой на себе, но на Дэйве тебе он нравился. Тебе нравилось на нем все, что он для себя выбирал. Пусть даже ты никогда бы не признался ему в этом.

Обхватив его ладонь рукой в перчатке, ты вложил в его пальцы флакон с шампунем. Он взял, поднимая голову с твоего плеча, подставил ладонь, выдавливая на нее шампунь. Ты забрал у него флакон и, поменяв его на полке обратно на гель, опустился перед Дэйвом на колени, начиная намыливать его вокруг бедер. Он замер, привыкая, встал устойчивее, и, подняв руки над головой, принялся втирать шампунь в волосы. Дав ему время сосредоточиться на этом деле, ты мягкими круговыми движениями сдвинул ладонь на его промежность. И просто стал мыть и там, ни на секунду не ослабляя узды над собственным идом.

Ты думал о своих роботах, о механизмах, которые нуждаются в починке, о тонких схемах и цепях, соединенных в сложную единую систему, о том, как эта система работает. Думал о базовой схеме «фаза-нуль», на которой основаны все современные компьютеры, о том, какая она совершенная и простая. О чем угодно ты подумал, даже о мертвых жеребятах, лишь бы не о том, что ты сейчас делаешь.  

Дэйв напрягся, когда ты его коснулся, но продолжал ожесточенно мылить голову. Возможно, тоже представляя себе мертвых жеребят. Или то, что с ним недавно сделали.

Ты погасил рефлекс, не позволив твоей руке дрогнуть на нем. Святое дерьмо, сегодняшним вечером ты держишь прямо-таки космических масштабов экзамен на испытание твоей ниндзя-выдержки!

Плавно ты переместил руку ему на бедро, скользнул по ягодице. Сжал зубы, коснувшись свежих царапин. «По-любому отрежу гаду хуй, - подумал ты. – И засуну в рот, нет, в задницу». Демон мщения, бурлящий в твоей крови, с восторгом приветствовал оба варианта.

Закончив намыливать, ты, слегка придерживая Дэйва за бедро, поднял голову. Вода стекала по твоему лицу, сквозь струи ты видел, как Дэйв, повторив твое движение, смывает с волос пену. Дав время воде стечь, ты вымыл руки и сказал:

\- Вазелин в шкафчике, на верхней полке. Передай мне, пожалуйста.

Коротко поглядев на тебя сверху вниз, Дэйв сжал губы. Шагнул, выступая из-под воды, и, вытянувшись, открыл шкафчик, запустил внутрь руку. Нащупав, что нужно, шагнул назад и передал тебе тюбик. Отвернувшись от воды, ты выдавил щедрую порцию вазелина и тщательно намазал указательный палец по всей длине. Слегка опираясь ладонью тебе на плечо, Дэйв, не отрываясь, смотрел, что ты делаешь.

Задрав голову, ты взглянул на него:

\- Обопрись на раковину. Мне надо проверить, все ли в порядке внутри.

Сглотнув, он чуть шагнул, расставляя ноги шире, нагнулся и положил руки на фаянсовый край. Не убирая руки с его бедра, ты встал. Перехватил его за живот, загораживая от воды. Нагнулся над ним, кладя ладонь ему на поясницу (руку без перчатки ты держал вытянутой, не давая воде намочить ее), и принялся поглаживать, вынуждая наклоняться до тех пор, пока локти его не растопырились, упираясь в раковину. Чуть отодвинувшись, ты продолжал водить рукой, охаживая его, как любимого пони после длинного трудового дня.

\- Дыши, - сказал ты ему мягко, - как на тренировке.

Он послушался. Поглаживая его, ты ждал, когда он сосредоточится на этом простом процессе и войдет в ритм. Дождавшись, вновь мягко приобнял его за живот. И осторожно начал вводить внутрь скользкий от мази указательный палец. Представляя себе… да, представляя, что проводишь техосмотр.

Дэйв втянул воздух сквозь зубы, ты ласково погладил его по животу, успокаивая. Ты попал в ситуацию-перевертыш: в починке нуждался живой человек, это мастеру необходимо было превратиться в робота. Работают ли геи проктологами? – задался праздным вопросом ты, и тут же тебе срочно понадобилось думать о мертвых жеребятах. Окоченевших, давно несвежих, обсиженных мухами мертворожденных жеребятах.

Твоему пальцу было хорошо внутри Дэйва, а твоему зверю хотелось, чтоб там был не палец. Но у тебя было задание, у тебя и у твоего пальца, и был он не палец, а щуп, манипулятор, просто инструмент, чтобы выполнить это задание. Ты сам был просто инструмент, не брат, не родитель даже, вообще не человек. Робот-механик из научно-фантастического послевоенного фильма.

В горячей, пульсирующей тесноте ты аккуратно поворачивал палец, вкручивая его настолько глубоко, насколько это было безопасно, размазывая густую мазь, ощупывал стенки мышц, проверяя, нет ли разрывов. Аккуратно коснулся подушечкой пальца простаты. Задрожав, Дэйв уперся лбом в скрещенные руки, произнес с надрывом:

\- Бро, о божжже!..

Демон похоти жарко дохнул тебе в загривок, вздыбливая волоски на коже.

\- Ш-ш-ш,- ты погладил Дэйва по животу. – Тиш-ше, детка.

И, завершив процедуру, медленно вытащил палец.

Вода бежала по тебе, впитываясь в одежду. Ты отступил от Дэйва, глядя, как, выпрямившись, он мотает головой, словно скаковая лошадь после забега. С облегчением ты присел на край ванной и, протянув руку, чтобы придержать его за поясницу, сказал:

\- Кажется, все в порядке. Домоешься сам?

Дэйв кивнул.

Убрав руку, ты смотрел, как он водит по телу ладонями, смывая остатки геля, и думал о том, что теперь тебе ничего не страшно. Ты выдержал сложнейшее в жизни испытание и поборол чудовище. Гребаный герой. Святой Дирк, покровитель братской любви.

Ты подставил голую ладонь под воду, и держал ее под тугими струями до тех пор, пока она не перестала дрожать. А потом Дэйв закончил мыться, и повернул, закрывая, кран.

\- Пластырь на той же полке, - сказал ты ему. – Будь добр.

Он послушался и положил початую упаковку в твою протянутую ладонь.

\- Вытрись и иди ко мне.

Дэйв подчинился. Ты смазал его царапины вазелином и аккуратно налепил поверх широкую полоску пластыря так, чтобы чертовы _буквы_ перестало быть видно. Легонько похлопал Дэйва по заднице.

\- Топай к своему другу, парень, - сказал ты. – Я приму душ.

Дэйв полуобернулся к тебе, ласково погладил по мокрым волосам.

\- Ты лучший, бро.

\- Я знаю, - ответил ты. – Ступай.

Он отошел одеться и, закончив, тихонько выскользнул из ванной в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

Когда ты, облаченный в очки, перчатки и полотенце, вышел из душа, остолопы уже пялились в телевизор, прочно оккупировав диван: Дэйв, согнув ноги, лежал щекой на чужой ляжке; Каркат, поджав ногу, обнимал твоего парня за плечо, - оба, как местные дошколята, одетые в одинаковые шорты по колено и однотипного фасона футболки. Для полноты картины не хватало круглых шляп, но на Дэйве были его очки, а рядом с Каркатом, на подлокотнике дивана, лежал телефон. Парочка уставилась на тебя, едва ты вошел.

\- Заказали пожрать? – ты зашел в кабинет и открыл твой собственный _осиирэ,_ разыскивая там среди смаппетов смену одежды.

\- Суши, - ответил Дэйв.

\- Окей, - сказал ты. Все, что угодно, хоть бы и унаги-дон. Праздновать вам, конечно, нечего, но как-никак у вас гость.

Перекинув на руку трусы, джинсы и рубашку, ты задвинул бумажную дверь, чтобы переодеться посреди твоего царства из плюша и силикона. Ты был в процессе, когда из гостиной донесся звонок твоего телефона.

Закончив, ты вышел в общую комнату, Дэйв, заметив, во что ты одет, тут же приподнялся на руке, но ничего не сказал. Каркат, продолжая обнимать его за плечо, озабоченно посмотрел на тебя. Ты проверил телефон, пропущенный звонок был с незнакомого номера. Решив разобраться с этим позже, ты выдвинул стул на середину комнаты и уселся на нем верхом, опершись локтями на спинку. Дэйв взял пульт и выключил звук.

\- Я погнал в клуб, - сказал ты, по очереди глядя в их напряженные лица. – После того как поем с вами. Возьмешь мой футон, - обратился ты к Каркату. – Завтра утром поедем в больницу, нужно сдать анализы, - парни переглянулись, и Дэйв поджал губы. - Так что ваша вечерняя программа – быть пай-мальчиками и безо всякой возни отправиться спать после ужина. В восемь я вернусь домой, чтобы застать вас в полной готовности. Вопросы?

Дэйв промолчал, а Каркат, помявшись, спросил:

\- Вы не будете заявлять в полицию?

\- Вначале вы мне расскажете, как это получилось, - ответил ты.

Они снова переглянулись. Каркат повесил голову.

\- Тупо, - виновато ответил он. – Это все из-за меня.

\- Ну-ну, - сказал ты поощрительно. – Выкладывай.

\- Ну, - сказал Каркат, крепче сжимая пальцы на плече Дэйва, - Гамзи был моим лучшим бро, пока Дэйв не появился. Я почти не говорил на лунном, когда мы приехали сюда в прошлом году, и местные надо мной смеялись. А Гамзи не смеялся. Познакомил с ребятами, в клуб свой водил. Я с Тизи через него подружился, она как раз с Вриской поссорилась, и мы стали чем-то вроде пары, типа. Но она с Гамзи тоже какие-то сложные шашни начала водить, и у нас как бы треугольник образовался, в котором все друг друга дополняли. А потом Дэйв – четвертый, типа, - пришел в наш класс, и сразу Тизи увлек. И Гамзи… я и не знал, что у него за интерес к Дэйву, думал, он просто ревнует. Он часто про него говорил: Страйдер то, Страйдер се. Невыносимый козел, типа. Ну и я тоже сначала так думал, - Дэйв хмыкнул, укладываясь приятелю обратно на колени. Каркат машинально погладил его. – Стал присматриваться. И у нас оказалось много общего, нам даже одна и та же девушка нравилась! И я Тизи в лоб спросил: у тебя что, серьезно со Страйдером? А она сказала, что ей интересно, крутой американский парнишка, все дела. Но это фасад, она сказала. А так он такой же долбоеб, как ты. И я отношения с ним выяснять начал, и как-то так получилось, что мы нормально поговорили вместо этого. Ну и стали продолжать говорить. Он меня в клуб звал, мангу рисовать. А я не умею, у меня руки из жопы. Ну и он стал меня учить. А потом у него с Тизи что-то левое вышло, и мы стали дружить. А потом его Гамзи с дружками с лестницы столкнули. Я тогда разозлился, сказал им, какие они невъебенные мудаки. Ну, а сегодня, пока я Дэйва ждал, они ко мне подъехали в библиотеке, и говорят такие: мы Страйдеру темную устроим, если ты с нами не пойдешь. Нехорошо, типа, он себя поставил, в пику. Пойдем, говорят, потолкуем, как быть. Ну, я и пошел. Они ведь мои кореша все-таки, я и не думал даже, что так получится. Никогда бы не предположил, что они к Дэйву подбираются. Знал бы, ни в жизни с ними бы не пошел.

Ты покачал головой.

\- А ты что скажешь? – спросил ты Дэйва. – Тоже не просек фишку? – ты, в общем-то, знал ответ.

\- Нет, - вздохнув, негромко отвечал он. – Я не просекаю, если думаю, что меня ненавидят.

\- То есть? – не понял ты.

Дэйв посмотрел на Карката и тот ответил:

\- Есть разные разновидности любви. Бывает через страсть, через дружбу, а бывает через ненависть. Вот, у Гамзи, похоже, так и вышло.

\- Обалдеть! – ты почувствовал себя отсталым. Так и тянуло сказать: в мое время такого не было, но ты не хотел лукавить. Все было в твое время, и некоторым образом ты мог понять, о чем они толкуют. Понять – да, но спустить с рук – ни за что. Не только потому, что такое сделали с твоим ребенком. Совсем даже не поэтому. – Как по мне, это называется не любовь. Но что дальше? Есть идеи, как разбираться с этой хренью?

\- Надо в полицию заявить, - сказал Каркат решительно.

Дэйв помотал головой.

\- Нет.

Каркат покривился и взглянул на тебя в поисках поддержки.

– Может, учителям нажаловаться? – предположил ты.

Вздохнув, Каркат неохотно отвечал:

\- У Гамзи папаша – важная шишка, бизнесмен, вроде как даже с якудзой нюхается. Этот клуб, «Поле битвы», - его собственность, вот они и творят там, что вздумается. А учителям проблем не надо, у них свои заморочки. Но если вы в полицию обратитесь, - с новым воодушевлением заговорил он, - ну, как иностранец, тогда, наверняка, получится их прижучить. Я показания дам! У меня и запись есть. – Дэйв напрягся.

\- Запись, - ты поджал губы. – Ты смотрел?

Вздрогнув, Каркат покосился на Дэйва.

\- Нет.

\- Ну, и не смотри. Нечего дерьмо ворошить. И потом, про родителей своих ты подумал? Они согласятся, чтоб ты во всей этой лаже участвовал?

\- Но… - начал возражать Каркат, но Дэйв положил руку ему на колено, и он замолчал.

\- У тебя мать и бабушка, вы беженцы, - негромко сказал он. – На птичьих правах. Подумай сам, нужны им такие головняки?

\- Но!..

Зазвонил домофон, и, оставив их препираться, ты отправился встречать курьера с доставкой суши. Много времени это не заняло, и вскоре ты вернулся в комнату со связкой красиво упакованных о-бэнто. Дэйв и Каркат помалкивали, глядя в работающий без звука телевизор. Ты раздал им по коробочке и ушел на кухню поставить чайник. С дивана не доносилось ни звука, кроме шуршания упаковки.

\- Васаби, яру, - услышал ты через некоторое время спокойный голос Дэйва.

\- Хай, хай, - со вздохом отозвался его приятель.

Вода закипела, ты взбил в ступке чайную пену. Разлил чай по кружкам и принес их в комнату, поставив на пол перед диваном. Дэйв ел свои суши, лежа на животе, поставив о-бэнто на колени к Каркату: оба брали из одной коробки.

\- Вам помочь? – спросил Каркат, заметив, как ты ходишь на кухню и обратно.

\- Нет, - сказал ты, и снова ушел, на сей раз за таблетками для этих двоих. Обезболивающее и снотворное, чтоб не барагозили. Ассортимент в вашей с Дэйвом домашней аптечке был богатый.

Закончив с приготовлениями, ты уселся за свой компьютерный стол и взялся за собственные суши. Полил соусом и добавил васаби, от души, чтобы стало горько и остро. Дэйв не любил васаби, и ты заметил, что он сбагрил свою долю приятелю. Вот уж поистине подходящая друг другу парочка. Если бы они не втягивали один другого в неприятности, можно было бы позволить им быть. Но малолетки слишком пустоголовы, чтобы решать за себя.

Телефон снова зазвонил, с того же номера, ты снял трубку, сказал: «Перезвоню», и сбросил звонок.

\- В любом случае, - сказал ты, прожевав особенно большую сушину с осьминогом. Оба тут же повернулись к тебе, как хищные цветки на добычу, напряженно работая челюстями, - сегодня обращаться в полицию уже поздно: мне надо работать, а вам спать. Что касается записи…

\- Да, да? – сглотнув кусок, почтительно спросил Каркат.

\- Дай мне твой телефон.

Каркат закивал, с энтузиазмом протягивая тебе смартфон. Ты встал, взял его и вернулся за стол. Порывшись на полке, нашел подходящий кабель и присоединил его к компьютеру. Зашел в меню, разыскивая последнее видео. 18 минут, ничего ж себе! Ты поставил видео на закачку и вгрызся в оставшиеся суши, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Когда файл закачался, ты запаролил его и, зайдя в настройки Хэла, кое-что изменил там.

Остаток ужина прошел в молчании. Ты проследил, чтоб молокососы выпили свои лекарства, собрал мусор и пустые чашки, отнес все это на кухню. Зайдя на обратном пути в ванную, снял с крючка бейсболку.

\- Спать, - сказал ты, заглянув в комнату.

Дэйв тут же выключил телевизор, поворачиваясь на диване, чтобы слезть с него.

\- Лежи, блин, я сам, - остановил его Каркат, вставая.

Обувшись, ты поманил сирийца в коридор и, дождавшись, когда он наденет тапки, вышел с ним за дверь, плотно прикрыв ее.

\- Не говори ему, что видел запись, - негромко сказал ты.

Каркат побледнел.

\- Не скажу.

\- Будет спрашивать, отрицай, понял?

Он кивнул.

\- Видео с твоего телефона я стер, - сказал ты.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Каркат.

Ты слегка потрепал его по жестким курчавым волосам.

\- Спасибо, что нашел способ вызвонить меня.

Помрачнев, он кивнул.

\- Жаль, что раньше не смог.

\- Ничего. – Вы помолчали. - Присмотри за ним, - добавил ты напоследок. - И без тисканий, понял? Пока не придут анализы, вы просто кореша.

Каркат покраснел. Но взгляда не отвел.

\- Окей, - сказал он.

Ты махнул ему рукой и зашагал по лестнице вниз, не оборачиваясь. Работа в клубе ждала тебя. Вспомнив, что нужно предупредить менеджера, который наверняка уже на стенку залез, ты достал телефон и увидел пропущенный звонок. Нажав клавишу перезвонить, ты подумал, что сегодняшней ночью закатишь поистине инфернальную вечеринку.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дэйва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

Ты вернулся утром, в восемь, как обещал. Парни тебя уже ждали. Они выстирали вчерашнюю одежду; на жаре она быстро высохла и Каркат переоделся в свою школьную форму. Дэйв был в старых джинсах и футболке с длинным рукавом. Припухлость с лица сошла, а те синяки, которые были на виду, он ловко замазал тональным кремом. Благодаря вашим тренировкам он сделался гребаным профи по замазыванию синяков и царапин, хотя по-настоящему вы не фехтовали вот уже полтора года. На тринадцатом году жизни Дэйв устроил на тренировке форменную истерику, и с того дня ты дрался с ним исключительно на деревянных мечах, используя для настоящего боя Кэла. Тогда же тебе в голову впервые пришла блестящая мысль увезти парня на край света. И вот вы здесь, собираетесь поехать в больницу, чтобы сдать там анализы на ВИЧ и прочие подарки судьбы.

Напомни-ка, с какого перепоя ты решил, что побег в игрушечную страну поможет распутать все ваши проблемы?

Каркат обещал бабушке вернуться утром и с вами поехать не мог, и парни попрощались на парковке под трескучее утреннее воронье карканье. Глядя вслед, как он торопливо идет по стиснутой домами улочке прочь от вас, ты спросил Дэйва, стоящего рядом с вашей машиной:

\- Где его школьная сумка?

\- Каркат! – позвал его Дэйв.

Тот обернулся, лицо испуганное.

\- Где твоя сумка?

\- В школе! – прокричал Каркат. И, не сдержавшись, топнул ногой. – Не пугай так, долбоеб!

\- Сорян! – отозвался Дэйв. И помахал ему ручкой.

\- Окей, - сказал ты, садясь на водительское место.

Дэйв открыл дверь со своей стороны и скользнул на пассажирское сидение. Дождавшись, когда он пристегнется, ты неторопливо вырулил со стоянки. И, миновав ваш дремлющий в неге переулок, влил машину в неплотный субботний поток.

\- Доктор в больнице спросит, - сказал ты, следя за Дэйвом вполглаза. – Чем объяснишь?

Он смотрел в боковое окно.

\- Неудачный первый опыт.

\- Заявление в полицию будешь подавать?

Он ощутимо вздрогнул.

\- Нет.

\- А как собрался разруливать эту лажу?

\- Я больше не буду с ними связываться.

\- А если полезут?

\- В морду получат.

Ты покачал головой.

\- Станешь драться, выйдет, что ты виноват. Даже если тебя побьют.

\- Не будут они теперь ко мне лезть, - помотал Дэйв головой упрямо. – Ведь не полные же кретины.

\- О! – сказал ты. – Уже подсчитал с Хэлом процент кретинизма?

\- Нет! – сжав лежащую на колене руку в кулак, он все-таки посмотрел на тебя. – Но запись, которую они сделали… Доказательство, сам понимаешь.

\- Так чего же тянуть и не предоставить его полиции сегодня же?

\- Так будет еще хуже. Я не хочу.

\- Я понимаю твое нежелание. Но как ты намерен и дальше учиться с этой троицей в одном классе?

\- Как обычно, наверное, - закусив губу, Дэйв помотал головой. – Я не знаю, бро.

Следующие полчаса вы не разговаривали. Включив знак поворота, ты остановился перед подъездной дорогой к госпиталю, пропуская встречные машины.

\- Не лучше ли все-таки вернуться в Штаты, парень? – спросил ты, и повернул.

\- А как же Каркат? – тихо спросил Дэйв, когда ты затормозил перед шлагбаумом. – Ведь только ради него я во все это вляпался.

Ты промолчал, беря карточку. Сириец хорошо подходил Дэйву, и ты мог стерпеть его в качестве пары твоему парню, и, если бы дело было только в нем и его терках с троицей торчков, выход из ситуации еще можно было бы найти. Но их главный, долговязый клоун, двинулся кукушкой на почве не Карката, но Дэйва, и пусть даже его папаша, узнав, какой фортель сынок выкинул, тут же наложил в штаны, можно ли счесть его стремление решить проблему полюбовно достаточной гарантией безопасности? Каркат сказал, что он бизнесмен, важный гусь, судя по вчерашнему разговору, так оно и было. Едва ли он заинтересован в публичном скандале, который непременно разразится, стоит только истории о проделках его отпрыска просочиться на публику. Но если это случится, Дэйв тоже будет замешан. Ему этого не хотелось, и ой - как же ты его понимал! До скрежета зубовного.

Но подросткам часто бывает плевать на мнение и репутацию родителей, у них мало мозгов, ими движут хаотичные страсти. И если на относительное благоразумие Дэйва и его дружка ты еще можешь как-то рассчитывать, то поведение троицы их противников и неисповедимые пути их тупых темных желаний ты даже на пару с Хэлом не возьмешься предсказать. Опасные, избалованные, привыкшие к безнаказанности психи – надолго ли усмирит таких родительский авторитет? Раз отведав, каково насилие на вкус, сумеют ли они удержать себя в цивилизованных рамках? Ты мог бы провентилировать их убогие извилины при помощи собственных методов, но для этого тебе нужно, чтобы Дэйв не попал под раздачу. Как ни крути, а оставить его при себе ты не сможешь. Значит, две недели назад ты все правильно рассудил. Рокси заполучит себе сына, а у Дэйва наконец-то появится мать и нормальная семья. А ты… ты останешься здесь и, видимо, будешь приглядывать за Каркатом. Хотя бы за чужим ребенком приглядывать, раз за собственным не получилось. Такая уж у тебя планида – смотреть за детьми, водить их за ниточки, не имея шанса распустить руки. По крайней мере, в случае с сирийцем тебя не будет мучить похоть. Какое-никакое, а все-таки облегчение.

\- Не хочешь обращаться в полицию, как знаешь, я не настаиваю, - припарковав машину, сказал ты отстегивающему ремень безопасности Дэйву. Замерев на середине движения, он поднял на тебя голову. В искусственном свете подземной парковки его бледное лицо, несмотря на очки, выглядело усталым, осунувшимся. Отпустив ремень и позволив механизму всосать его, он протянул руку, кладя ее поверх одетой в перчатку твоей, лежащей на рычаге переключения передач. Сжал пальцы.

\- Я обращусь, если хочешь, бро, - тихо сказал он, умненький мальчик. – Все, что угодно, только не отправляй меня обратно в Штаты.

Ты повернулся, чтобы потрепать его по волосам свободной рукой.

\- Синакутэ ий, хаани, - ответил ты. Чужой язык смягчил горечь, невольно прозвучавшую в твоих словах, и Дэйв, вздохнув, наклонил голову, приглашая тебя погладить его еще раз. Ты не стал ни ему, ни себе в этом отказывать. – Са, бо:, ися но токоро ни ико: на (1).

\- Ико: (2), - эхом отозвался он. И криво усмехнулся, убирая руку с твоей ладони. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но как же все-таки иногда херово быть таким до хуя привлекательным.

\- Н-да, - согласился ты, отворачиваясь, чтобы открыть дверь со своей стороны. – Тут ты прав, несмотря на формулировку.

\- У тебя чё, были такие же проблемы? – удивился он, выбираясь из машины со своей стороны. Он двигался немного скованно, раздумчиво, но старался ничем своего неудобства не выдать.

\- В некотором роде. Пару лет, в шарашке, я работал с одним чуваком, индейцем, бывшим морпехом-контрактником, который был прямо-таки одержим страстью к насилию. Здоровенный такой, резкий, реальный бычара. Так и не смог до конца разобраться, чего ему больше хочется: уебать меня насмерть, или просто… кхм…

\- Выебать до смерти? – без тени улыбки предположил Дэйв. Догнал тебя и, плечо к плечу, зашагал к лифту. – Чем дело кончилось?

\- Он служил в Косово, подорвался там на мине, и после того, как ему ампутировали ногу, выучился на программера и попал к нам в бюро. Припадки бешенства с ним, конечно, случались, но в целом он был довольно безобиден, да и его сестра за ним приглядывала. Мы переехали потом, помнишь, в Хьюстон? – а он остался в Калифорнии. До сих пор живет там вдвоем с сестрой, занимается разработкой стрелялок. Иногда мы переписываемся по старой дружбе.

\- И вы с ним?.. – лифт не спеша поднял вас на первый этаж и, остановившись, открыл двери. Взяв заинтригованного Дэйва за локоть, ты вывел его в вестибюль, держа курс на регистрационную стойку.

\- Что – мы с ним? – уточнил ты, улыбаясь заметившей вас медсестре. Дэйв был так увлечен разговором, что не обратил внимания, куда попал.

\- Трахались? – громко спросил он.

\- Простите? – с улыбкой переспросила девушка на своем лунном английском. Дэйв поглядел на нее, и тут же, густо покраснев, втянул голову в плечи.

Посмеиваясь, ты хлопнул его по плечу и, назвав девушке цель вашего визита, протянул ей карточки со страховкой. Она передала вам заявочные бланки, и ты легонько подтолкнул Дэйва к стойке. Схватив с подставки ручку, он низко склонился над бумажкой, заполняя анкету.

\- Будьте любезны, подождите немного, - приняв от него листок, мягким жестом медсестричка указала вам на пухлые кресла напротив стойки. Поблагодарив ее, вы уселись, и Дэйв зашипел на тебя:

\- Бро-о!..

\- Цыц! – веско сказал ты ему. – Хорошая история должна оставлять простор для фантазии.

\- Я не собираюсь воображать тебя и здоровенного индейца… - начал Дэйв, и осекся. – О, дорогой Иисус боже! Бля, как будто бы меня Роуз только что в самый мозг поимела!

\- Мало тебе родителя, еще и за сестру взялся? – ухмыльнулся ты.

Дэйв закрыл лицо руками.

\- Отъебись! – попросил он.

Ты легонько похлопал его по колену.

\- Не перевозбуждайся. Тебе сейчас к доктору идти, нужен деловой настрой.

\- А как там… - Дэйв сглотнул, снова начиная нервничать, - из чего состоит процедура? Я погуглил, но…

\- Анализ на ВИЧ – просто кровь из вены, а потом мы пойдем к кожнику и венерологу, тот возьмет мазок из мочеиспускательного канала – вот это реально больно и ты издашь звук, но быстро, всего минута или две. Потом тебе, по идее, должны выписать колеса, и через неделю нужно будет прийти на повторный прием. Вчерашний хрен был в презервативе, я видел, но риск заразиться герпесом все же остается, - ты обнял его за плечи, успокаивающе похлопывая. – Не беспокойся, я участвовал в аттракционе довольно часто: приятного мало, но длится он, в общем-то, недолго.

\- А, - мрачно сказал Дэйв и, прижавшись к тебе, затих.

Спустя минут десять медсестричка подошла к вам.

\- Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, - вежливо предложила она, протягивая вам запакованные в полиэтилен бахилы.

Распечатав, вы натянули их поверх кед, и девушка повела вас к лифту. Крестовый поход по врачам начался.

Когда вы вышли из больницы, солнце уже вовсю припекало.

\- Куда пойдем завтракать? – спросил ты у щурящегося на свет Дэйва.

\- Гёдза, - сказал он.

К местной еде он быстро привык и полюбил ее так же, как и ты.

Вы зашли в первую попавшуюся, очень уютную внутри маленькую лавочку с китайской едой, и от души заказали себе разнообразных пельменей. Дожидаясь, пока заказ будет готов, ты потягивал воду со льдом, разглядывая улицу сквозь окно на противоположной стене. Дэйв достал телефон и несколько минут набирал сообщения, потом, со вздохом отложив его, принялся придирчиво инспектировать выставленные на столе соусы и склянки с имбирем, жгучим перцем караси и прочими пряностями.

\- Больно? – спросил его ты.

\- Нет, - ерзая на стуле, он покачал головой.

Официантка-китаянка принесла вам ваш заказ, уставив весь маленький круглый столик большими тарелками. Ты поблагодарил ее и взялся за палочки. Дэйв, помедлив, последовал твоему примеру.

Ты помалкивал, смакуя пряные блюда. В Штатах вкус у еды в китайских ресторанах совсем другой, крепче, агрессивнее, что ли. Лунные жители во всем, даже в еде, предпочитали полутона. И тебе все в устройстве местного быта нравилось. До вчерашнего вечера. Но в том, что с тобой и твоим парнем приключилась вся эта дрянь, обитатели игрушечной страны не виноваты. Три долбанутых урода и их родители – да, но больше никто. И у тебя – наконец-то – есть реальные виновные, ведь в случае с Джейком винить было некого, разве что строителей, воздвигнувших дом. Но прежде, чем разбираться с виновными, наказывать, или нет, тебе нужно избавиться от Дэйва, перепоручить его в дружественные руки. Это даже хорошо, что Рокси никакого отношения к тебе не имеет. А если она даст парню свою – или ее будущего мужа – фамилию, будет так и вообще зашибись.

Глядя, как Дэйв ковыряет палочками в своей тарелке, ты спросил:

\- Невкусно?

Он покачал головой.

\- Просто подумал, что в Штатах вкус у тю:ка-рё:ри совсем не такой, - сказал он. И посмотрел на тебя. – А ма умеет готовить?

\- Научилась, наверное, - пожал плечами ты. – За столько-то лет.

\- Вы с ней… дружили?

\- А она тебе не говорила?

Дэйв нахмурился.

\- Что за долбаная привычка – отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

\- Да? – ты усмехнулся. Он угрюмо кивнул. – Сорян.

Он продолжал хмурить брови.

\- Мы дружили, - сказал ты, переводя взгляд на тарелки в поисках пельменя поаппетитнее. – Все четверо.

\- Но с ней ты дружил особенно? – не унимался Дэйв. Ты подцепил палочками самый пухлый гёдза, окунул его в соус и через стол протянул Дэйву. Удивившись, он все же послушно открыл рот и ты вложил пельмень. Вынужденный заткнуться и жевать, парень, тем не менее, не сводил с тебя пытливого взгляда.

\- С ней я дружил особенно, - сдавшись, согласился ты. – Мы воспитывались в одном приюте, пока нас в семьи не отдали. И потом, после того как ты ко мне попал, я с ней связь поддерживал, когда она, наконец, дала о себе знать. Мы до сих пор дружим, к твоему сведению.

\- Как это? – озадачился Дэйв. – Ты же с ней не разговариваешь? – ты подцепил второй пельмень и продемонстрировал ему. Он открыл рот, требовательно, как заждавшийся родителя птенец. Ты закинул червячка из теста в его клювик.

\- Можно не разговаривать, но не терять человека из вида. У нас с ней общие дети как-никак, тут волей-неволей будешь дружить.

\- Она тебе нравилась? – спросил Дэйв, и ты понял свою ошибку: пельмени надо загружать превентивно, не создавая пауз, иначе выходит пустая трата ресурса.

\- Как сестра, - ответил ты. И перехватил инициативу. – К чему эти расспросы?

Дэйв облизал губы и с наслаждением отпил воды из запотевшего стакана.

\- А ты не разозлишься, если я скажу?

\- Предположим, что нет. Вперед.

\- Я с ней переписываюсь, и она позвала меня к ним в гости на каникулы. Вроде как они всей толпой собрались приехать сюда на свадебное путешествие, а на обратном пути забрать меня к ним. Все так интересно совпало, - он осекся, с подозрением сощурившись. – Блин, как же я… Это ты подстроил?

\- Ее свадьбу? – ты выбрал очередной пельмень. – Жаль тебя разочаровывать, дитя, но твой бро отнюдь не так всесилен, как ты по-прежнему склонен считать.

\- Нет, эту ее идею пригласить меня к ним, - ты показал ему пельмень, но он качнул головой, отказываясь. - Она бы ни за что одна не решилась!

Ты зажевал гёдза сам, наслаждаясь сочным мясным бульоном. Что ж, наивно было надеяться, что Дэйв не просечет фишку твоих подковерных сношений с Рокси. Он и так – надо отдать ему должное – слишком долго тянул с претензиями.

\- Соглашайся, - сказал ты, прожевав. – Сделаешь матери подарок.

\- Ага, счас, я уеду, а назад ты меня уже не возьмешь! – возмущенный, Дэйв приподнялся на стуле, упираясь руками в столешницу. Ты замахал на него палочками, призывая вести себя пристойно. Местные и без того украдкой на вас косились.

\- Насильно тебя никто удерживать не будет, - сказал ты, когда он сел на место, буравя тебя взглядом. – Но, Дэйв, ты не забыл, о чем мы договаривались две недели назад? А ты обманул меня, нарушил договор. Я не виню тебя в том, что потом случилось, но за то, что не держишь слово, нужно отвечать.

\- Но ведь ма звала меня к ним неделю назад! – хлопнув по столу ладонями, воскликнул он. - Ведь неделю назад я еще ничего не нарушил!

\- Дэйв, не ори. Ты наелся? Поедем домой?

\- Поедем, - кусая губу, он кивнул. – Ты с самого начала задумал от меня избавиться. Фак, развел меня, как сосунка, а я тут, бля, раскатал губу, думал, все по-честному!..

Вздохнув, ты встал, выуживая из кармана бумажник.

\- Будешь психовать – завтра же посажу на самолет, - сказал ты ему, забирая со стола чек. – Поехали, дома поговорим.

Повесив голову, Дэйв встал. Как маленького, ты взял его за руку и повел к выходу из ресторанчика. Расплатился на кассе, и вышел вместе с ним в знойный и безоблачный токийский полдень, на самое пекло.

 

Сидя в машине, Дэйв напряженно думал. Ты уже заворачивал к вам в переулок, когда он сказал:

\- У меня вообще есть шанс остаться?

Не спеша ты развернулся и зарулил на парковку.

\- Есть, - ответил ты, переключая автомат в режим стоянки и глуша двигатель. – Если уважишь просьбу матери.

Он приподнял бровь скептически.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да.

\- А как же Каркат?

\- Напиши ей, чтоб выслала на него приглашение, пусть оформляет визу, если захочет. Перелет я ему оплачу.

\- И я смогу вернуться сюда после каникул?

\- В этом году навряд ли, но - возможно.

\- Возможно?!

\- Возможно.

Вы посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Что ты задумал? – спросил Дэйв.

\- Ничего, - легко соврал ты. И отвернулся к двери. – Собираешься сидеть тут до утра?

С досадой он шлепнул ладонью по колену, и ты открыл дверцу, выбираясь на улицу. Заставив прождать его минуту, Дэйв вылез из салона со своей стороны. Ты обернулся от входной двери и щелкнул кнопкой брелока, когда он громко захлопнул дверцу.

\- Не жди, что я тебе поверю, - мрачно буркнул Дэйв тебе в спину, когда вы поднимались по лестнице.

\- А какие у тебя варианты? – доставая ключи, поинтересовался ты ровным тоном.

Дэйв цокнул языком.

\- Как же меня задолбало твое кукловодство!

Остановившись перед дверью в квартиру, ты покосился на него, стоящего ступенькой ниже. И, ничего не сказав, повернул ключ в замке и распахнул перед ним дверь. Подарив тебе уничижительный взгляд, он прошел мимо тебя в полутьму коридорчика и принялся рассерженно сдирать с ног кеды. Дождавшись, когда он разуется, ты шагнул следом и прикрыл за собой дверь.

 

Дэйв прошагал прямиком в свою комнату и демонстративно задвинул за собой дверь. Ты перевел дух. И, усевшись за компьютер, принялся просматривать сайты, посвященные продаже наручных часов. Ты нашел, что искал, и читал описание, когда Дэйв выбрался из своего убежища, неся на сгибе руки свежую одежду.

\- В душ? – спросил ты в лучших традициях Кэпа.

\- Ну да, - буркнул он, не останавливаясь.

\- Пластырь не трогай, рано еще, - напутствовал ты его.

Задержавшись в дверном проеме на мгновение, он фыркнул. И, протопав в ванную, громко закрыл за собой дверь. Зашумела вода и вскоре из ванной донеслись его сдавленные стенания:

\- О, блядь, мой гребаный боже!

Живой человек, вздохнул ты. Хуже. Подросток. Какое тут, в жопу, кукловодство?!

Ты дочитал и сделал заказ, а потом закрыл браузер. Откинувшись в кресле, снял очки, с наслаждением потирая переносицу. Сказывалась бессонная ночь. А ведь когда-то, всего каких-то пять лет назад ты легко мог не спать по несколько суток кряду.

Вероятно, ты вырубился на несколько минут, потому что когда открыл глаза, шума воды было не слышно. Ты надел очки и потянулся к мыши, чтобы проверить почту.

Дэйв бесшумно вошел в комнату и остановился рядом с твоим креслом, почти заставив тебя вздрогнуть. Вместо этого ты крепче сжал пальцы на мыши и оглянулся на него. Очки он поместил на макушку и смотрел виновато. В руках держал упаковку пластырей и тюбик вазелина.

\- Прости меня, бро, я идиот, - переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сказал он.

\- Ну, раз заметил, - ровным тоном прокомментировал ты, – значит, небезнадежен.

\- Наклеишь? – он протянул тебе початую пачку.

\- На рот бы, - вздохнул ты. И, взяв, плюхнул ее себе на колени. – Становись.

Он передал тебе мазь и повернулся задом, приспуская шорты. Ты отвинтил крышку и выдавил на пальцы густую мазь. Потянул шорты ниже и прикоснулся к свежим царапинам. Да, эта шалость будет дорогого стоить тем, кто ее учинил.

\- Я напишу ма, чтоб забрала меня, - сказал Дэйв, пока ты аккуратно мазал его порезы. – Но до каникул всего полторы недели, а у нас еще этот школьный фестиваль. Можно я останусь, чтоб участвовать? Неохота подводить людей.

\- Останься, - согласился ты и, наклеив свежий пластырь, разровнял его раскрытой ладонью. Выпрямившись, Дэйв подтянул шорты и повернулся, глядя на тебя. – Но только не бунтуй больше, ладно?

\- Не буду, - кивнул он. И, шагнув ближе, обнял тебя за шею, прижимая твою голову к своему животу. – Ты тоже… не расстраивайся, окей? Давай считать, что ушлепков не было?

Прислонившись щекой к его обтянутому футболкой астеничному теплу и ухом и кожей ощущая, как он дышит под тканью, ты закрыл глаза.

\- Давай, - сказал ты.

И подумал о том, насколько полна иронии ваша ситуация. Ведь, не случись в вашей жизни ушлепков, ни у одного из вас не было бы даже шанса на такой разговор. Вы просто жили бы, как раньше, параллельно друг другу. И, может быть, так ни разу и не пересеклись. И вот теперь, когда ты, наконец-то, можешь жить с твоим парнем рядом так, как тебе всегда хотелось, как хотелось, пожалуй, вам обоим, - теперь ты вынужден избавиться от него. Проклятый Карабас, неужели твой Пьеро навсегда обречен играть только в грустных пьесах? Почему ты не можешь придумать для него счастливый сценарий?

Могу, - подумал ты осторожно, и отстранился от Дэйва, чтобы передать ему пачку пластырей и мазь. Он взял, и отправился назад, в ванную, надевая по дороге очки. У вас есть еще две недели и кусочек каникул, и если, пока парня не будет, ты преподашь уродам хороший урок, возможно, тогда вы двое все-таки сможете жить вместе как нормальная семья. Возможно – ты усмехнулся - хорошее слово, настраивает на оптимистичный лад. А, как известно, Страйдеры всегда славились своим оптимизмом, в особенности, когда имели место пребывать в полной жопе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Не надо, радость моя. Ну, детка, пойдем к доктору (яп.).  
> (2) Пойдем (яп.).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дейва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

Ответственный Дэйв по субботам ходил на свой клуб, и даже сегодня не собирался изменять своей привычке. С неохотой ты отпустил его, хотя, будь твоя воля, ты закрыл бы его дома до начала каникул и под конвоем сопроводил бы в аэропорт, чтобы передать там матери с рук на руки. Но у тебя были собственные дела, и разбираться с ними тебе было удобнее без Дэйва.

Он ушел, а ты принял душ и заварил крепкий кофе. Надо было ехать в университет, закреплять вчерашнюю победу и повидаться с Кэлом – в последнее время ты с беднягой совсем не занимался. Переодевшись в парадное, ты уселся перед компьютером, чтобы выполнить последнюю неприятную обязанность перед тем, как отправляться на работу. Хэл тут же нерешительно сказал:

\- За мной косяк, бро.

\- За нами обоими, - пожал плечами ты. – Живи пока.

\- Нельзя было держать его все время на коротком поводке.

\- С языка снял. Но, сам видишь, к чему приводят поблажки.

\- Дэйв не виноват, что в мире полно козлов.

\- Никто и не винит его, приятель.

Вы помолчали.

Ты повел мышью, чтобы запустить видео, когда Хэл снова заговорил:

\- Не надо, бро. Только разозлишься.

\- Ты себе не представляешь, - сквозь зубы проговорил ты, но движение руки задержал. – Но я должен это посмотреть.

\- Ты захочешь крови, когда увидишь. Не надо. Я собрал информацию насчет папаши того чела, он опасный и трусливый тип. Если почувствует угрозу, может наделать глупостей.

\- Не это ли наша цель?

\- Ты ведь уже все решил насчет Дэйва? Будь я на твоем месте, я бы решил.

\- Ты не на моем месте. И в тот единственный раз, когда на нем оказался, сразу облажался. Поэтому заканчивай давай с нравоучениями.

\- Сейчас ты реально рискуешь, бро. Предположим, о безопасности Дэйва ты позаботился, но он не будет рад, если с тобой что-то случится. Ты рискуешь оставить его в еще большем одиночестве – не только без бойфренда, но и без родителя тоже – на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ведь теперь твоя деятельность здесь почти полностью легальна.

\- О чем ты беспокоишься? Магазин курируешь ты, а право распоряжения собственностью в случае чего перейдет к Дэйву и Роуз. Они не останутся нищими, да и мать их поддержит.

\- Я не говорю о деньгах. Я говорю о том, что ты рискуешь свободой или жизнью.

\- Я не собираюсь попадать в тюрьму, - ты фыркнул. – Не собираюсь быть убитым.

\- Все еще веришь, что ты неуязвим, как Терминатор? – Хэл вздохнул. – Дэйв в свои 15 взрослее тебя.

\- Меня не насиловали накурившиеся дури уроды в мои 15, - ты скривил губы.

\- О, ну конечно, ты просто заделал подруге двойню, - сарказма в голосе Хэла было ничуть не меньше.

\- Я не собираюсь быть убитым, - со вздохом повторил ты. – И все эти предупреждения самому себе звучат довольно-таки шизофренично, если хорошо подумать. Ведь ты, лицемер, поступил бы точно так же, как я, окажись на моем месте.

\- Ошибаешься, бро, - Хэл вторил тебе электронным вздохом. – Я вполне рискую оказаться на твоем месте – стать его единственным обладателем, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, в каком и начал. И, если с тобой что-нибудь случится на пути свершения мести – а вероятность этого весьма велика, погоди, идут вычисления… - ты щелкнул по значку видоепроигрывателя, и Хэл поспешно продолжал, - 69.8, если округлить, процента, то твой фэйл навсегда испортит Дэйву жизнь, понимаешь? Ты навсегда сделаешь из него жертву, заразишь его комплексом вины. И тогда он до самой смерти не сможет освободиться от того, что произошло вчера ночью.

\- Что же ты предлагаешь?

\- Не смотри гребанное видео. Не мсти. Возвращайся вместе с Дэйвом в Америку.

Ты рассмеялся.

\- И ты согласен поступиться телом, которое я обещал тебе?

Хэл отвечал без промедления.

\- Да. Черт с ним, с телом. Ради Дэйва я готов поступиться всем, чем угодно.

\- Видишь, приятель, - сказал ты. – Вот он, ответ.

И запустил видео.

 

Ты вернулся из университета домой на последней электричке, и обнаружил, что Дэйв все еще не спит. Он лежал на диване в гостиной, сонно моргая на какой-то ретро-фильм по Нетфликсу, и слегка оживился при виде тебя.

\- Как дела? – спросил его ты, относя на кухню пакеты с пивом и о-бэнто из комбини. Ты собирался немного перекусить и спать – за эти выходные ты устал, как собака.

\- Нормально, - с зевком отвечал тебе Дэйв. – Курьер принес твой заказ, я поставил коробку в твоей комнате.

Сунув о-бэнто в микроволноку и задав режим, ты прошагал в кабинет и вернулся оттуда с небольшой коробкой и канцелярским ножом. Микроволновка звякнула, сообщая о готовности продукта, пока ты разрезал липкую ленту и доставал из пластикового углубления новые часы. Ты подошел к дивану, на котором свернулся Дэйв, сказал ему:

\- Протяни руку.

Безропотно он подчинился и ты застегнул пластмассовый ремешок на его тонком запястье.

\- Подарок? – сонно удивился он.

\- Ага, - кивнул ты. – С JPS-навигатором и встроенным микрофоном, завтра настрою Хэла на запись с девайса.

Дэйв цокнул языком, разглядывая обновку с возросшим любопытством.

\- Тяжелые, - прокомментировал он, встряхнув рукой.

\- Противоударные и водостойкие, так что необходимости снимать их нет, - пояснил ты, внимательно глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Окей, - согласился Дэйв и снова душераздирающе зевнул.

\- Шел бы ты спать, мелкий, - сказал ты ему.

\- Я… - Дэйв помялся, вновь принимаясь рассматривать часы. – Можно я сегодня с тобой посплю?

Готовый идти на кухню, ты замер. Не глядя на тебя, Дэйв сосредоточенно вертел часы на руке.

\- Поспи, - сказал ты, наконец. – Но на своем футоне, окей, малец?

\- А ты… подержишь меня за руку?..

\- Подержу.

Издав радостный возглас, Дэйв завозился, слезая с дивана. А ты пошел на кухню, где тебя дожидался твой нехитрый поздний ужин.

 

Покончив с о-бэнто и пивом, ты отправился в душ, отметив по пути, что Дэйв уже расстелил свой футон рядом с твоим и лежит на нем, свернувшись калачиком под тонкой простыней. Телевизор все еще работал, но ты понадеялся, что парень уснет к моменту твоего возвращения. Так и случилось – когда, завернутый в полотенце, ты вышел из душа, Дэйв уже посапывал в подушку, закинув на твой футон руку и ногу. Ты надел трусы и шорты, и, подумав, футболку, и, сложив на полу в изголовье перчатки, кепку и очки, улегся на собственную постель, аккуратно вытащив простыню из-под дэйвовых конечностей. Не просыпаясь, он подался к тебе, стискивая пальцы на футболке, и ты вытянул руку, позволив ему положить голову тебе на плечо. Он лег, подвигаясь ближе, ты поправил на нем распустившуюся простыню, и накрыл сверху своей, прижимая парня к себе покрепче. Нащупал свободной рукой пульты – от кондиционера, чтобы сбавить температуру, иначе к утру вы будете плавать в поту, и затем – от телевизора и лампы. Стало темно, тихо и прохладно. Дэйв ровно сопел тебе в подмышку, его хватка на твоей майке ослабла. Ты обнял его свободной рукой и, склонив лицо к его ванильно пахнущей макушке, закрыл глаза, радуясь собственной усталости. Так приятно было просто держать Дэйва в объятиях, так уютно, как будто он снова малыш, а ты его непутевый воспитатель, живущий с ним в трейлере вашего старика. Дрема сковала тебя, мгновенно и властно, и неугомонное эго твое померкло, смирившись небытию.

Оно не продлилось долго. Ты плыл по сну, барахтаясь в разрозненных фрагментах, силясь куда-то успеть и понимая, что шансов нет. Вдруг ты увидел Дэйва – растопыренного, на четвереньках, с чужим толстым хуем во рту, и острое чувство ревности, _потери_ , как меч, полоснуло тебя наискосок. Взгляд у него был горячечный, белобрысая челка прилипла к мокрому лбу, на ягодице и под животом – чужие бледные руки, с нечеловечески длинными пальцами и длинными черными когтями. Руки шевелились, поглаживая, и смутно и ожесточенно ты подумал, что все не так: это _твои_ руки должны быть на его гладкой коже, _твой_ хуй между его губ. «Надо было раньше, - шепнул тебе демон, - сорвать вишенку, пока у тебя была такая возможность, теперь уже поздно, идиот». Усилием воли, как будто сдвигал древний, закаменевший в пазах жернов, ты переключил картинку, вновь погружаясь в зыбкую субстанцию сновидения, и вынырнул в других декорациях: какой-то уличный тупик, темный и вонючий, размазанный мокрый свет от далеких фонарей с периферии, и фигура человека, скорчившегося на асфальте. Ты парил над ним, равномерно двигаясь в воздухе вверх и вниз, у тебя были крылья, и легкое хрупкое тело, и длинный клюв, и плоховидящие в темноте глаза, не способные сфокусироваться в одной точке. Одним глазом ты видел спутанные светлые волосы, белый лоб, задранный к небу подбородок, конвульсии грудной клетки, внутри которой хлюпали легкие, словно сражаясь с воздухом за право дышать им; второй обозревал глухую стену с пожарной лестницей напротив наглухо запертых дверей, и крадущегося вверх по ступеням человека в черном. Вот он исчез из поля зрения, и ты крикнул ему вслед, хрипло, трескуче, не по-человечьи. Человек на асфальте перестал хрипеть, вытянувшись, затих, и ты не спеша опустился, чтобы усесться ему на грудь, чуть повыше темного пятна, расплывшегося по светлой футболке. Обычно ты не любил людей, не приближался к ним даже, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вступать в прямой контакт, но этот человек был безобиден сейчас потому, что он был мертв. Ты знал это совершенно точно. Ты только что, как судмедэксперт, зафиксировал факт смерти.

Тот ты, которым ты был во сне, не знал, кем был умерший и не интересовался. Тот ты, которым ты был во сне, подскакивающим птичьим шагом взобрался на мертвеца повыше, к задранному к небу лицу, и клюнул, пробуя, в щеку. Ему, который ты во сне, хотелось подобраться к самому мягкому, деликатесному – к глазам, но от вторжения их защищали глупые черные стекляшки. И, методично, тот ты, которым ты действовал во сне, принялся клевать правую щеку мертвеца, покрытую бледными веснушками и каплями дождя, текущими по мертвой коже, как слезы.

Тот ты, которым ты смотрел, задыхаясь от ужаса, проснулся.

Распахнув простыню, ты лежал на спине, откинув правую руку, на плече которой спал Дэйв. Толчок, с которым ты пробудился, потревожил и его, он сонно поднял голову.

\- Бро?.. – спросил ватно, но ты уже совладал с шоком, и, повернувшись к нему, погладил его по волосам.

\- Ничего. Спи.

\- Это мой сон, прости, не парься, - невнятно сказал тебе Дэйв, и, опустив голову тебе на плечо, уснул.

Ты лежал, по-прежнему гладя его по волосам, всматривался в спокойное лицо. Твой сон, думал ты, перебирая в пальцах короткие гладкие пряди. Твой сон, в котором ты мертв, лежишь убитый на темной улице, и предлагаешь не париться об этом?!..

Ты потянулся к нему, обнимая, прижался губами к его лбу. Он улыбнулся, слегка мотнул головой.

\- Не надо, чувак, я же заразный.

Гадая про себя, правда ли он спит, ты накинул простыню себе на плечи и закрыл глаза. Ты не хотел засыпать, не хотел возвращаться к кошмару – чужому, как сказал тебе Дэйв. Но делать было нечего, а за прошедшие дни ты изрядно устал. И, незаметно для себя, ты снова скользнул в сон и больше – хвала богам – не запомнил из этой ночи никаких сюжетов.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дейва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

Неделя прошла без эксцессов. Львиную долю времени ты проводил в университете, где на полученные от больших боссов деньги вы всей кафедрой осваивали новый девайс, а вечерами занимался в спортзале с малышом Кэлом. Дэйв ходил в школу, как обычно: там шли итоговые тесты перед окончанием триместра, и каждый его день был посвящен зубрежке. Ушлепки ни к нему, ни к его сирийскому приятелю больше не лезли: в воскресенье ты еще раз пообщался по телефону с папашей заводилы и согласился с его предложением не раздувать скандал. Он предлагал тебе деньги и, если нужно, услуги знакомых врачей, но ты отказался. Не хотел иметь с уродами никаких дел. За исключением одного, но твой план не подразумевал, что вторая сторона будет посвящена в курс дела. Чтобы все прошло без сучка без задоринки, тебе нужно хорошо подготовиться и остудить голову. Хэл оказался прав – просмотр любительского видео стоил тебе дорого. Но ты вернешь долг с процентами. Беспокоиться не о чем.

В субботу утром ты повез Дэйва в больницу на повторный прием. Парень, конечно же, нервничал. Но анализы, хвала всем богам, оказались отрицательными. Дэйв вышел от доктора, показал бумажку с результатами тестов, и с облегчением припал к тебе, когда ты приглашающе развел руки.

\- Тогда, у уролога, - сказал он, отлепляясь от тебя, когда почувствовал, что ты собираешься встать, - это было так охренительно больно, что сегодня я вначале подумал: ничего не нашли?! Серьезно? Терпеть все это, и в итоге ни одной самой распростейшей болезни?.. Кто вообще после визита к этому доктору захочет даже думать о сексе?

\- Если ты провозглашаешь целибат, то учти, я только за, - сказал ты, и он тут же зафыркал. – И не забудь включить в список алкоголь и наркотики. Рок-н-ролл, хрен с ним, пусть остается. – Вы дошли до лифта в конце коридора, и ты нажал кнопку вызова.

\- Нет, правда, - сказал тебе Дэйв, когда лифт звякнул, открываясь, и вы зашли в пустую кабину, - неужели секс и впрямь так хорош? Мой опыт в этом пока что не убеждает.

\- От выбора партнера многое зависит, - ты нажал на кнопку подземного этажа, и двери закрылись. – От того, насколько сильно вы вовлечены друг в друга. Тогда… каждое прикосновение – как электрический разряд.

\- Каждое? – тихим голосом переспросил Дэйв. И сжал пальцы на твоем запястье поверх перчатки. Ты вздрогнул.

Лифт остановился и, распахнув двери, добрым голосом сказал, что вы прибыли. Ты высвободил руку и поспешно вышел, взглядом разыскивая ваше парковочное место. Практически бесшумный в своих кедах, Дэйв молча последовал за тобой.

\- Пообедаешь со мной? – спросил ты его, когда вы уже сидели в машине.

\- Мне надо на клуб, - качнул головой он.

Переведя рычаг в режим драйва, ты кивнул. Ты знал, куда ему надо. Благодаря часам, которые ты подарил ему, ты был в курсе всех разговоров и событий, в которых Дэйв участвовал. Конечно, не совсем ты, но Хэл сообщал тебе всю нужную информацию. И ты, и он, вы оба, как могли, пытались загладить свою вину друг перед другом за то, что недоглядели за вашим парнем.

\- Надолго сегодня? – спросил ты его, выруливая из полумрака парковки на солнечную улицу.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Дэйв. И потер запястье под новыми часами.

\- Родителей ведь не бьет током каждый раз, когда они дотрагиваются до своих детей, - сказал он, глядя сквозь лобовое стекло на дорогу. – А я бы сказал, что они вовлечены в их жизнь, как никто другой.

\- Родитель – существо подневольное, слишком много запретов довлеет над ним, - неохотно ответил ты. Не то, чтобы тебе не нравилось направление, в котором двигалась ваша беседа, но… Оно тебе не нравилось.

\- А если бы запретов не было, что тогда? – Дэйв повернулся к тебе, поджимая ногу на сидение.

\- Они есть, детка. И с ними приходится считаться.

\- Однополые отношения раньше тоже были под запретом, а теперь – пожалуйста, никто тебе слова не скажет. По крайней мере, в Штатах и здесь, если только не полезешь на партнера прямо на улице.

Ты промолчал, но Дэйва было не остановить.

\- Или вот, например, вы с ма, забацали нас с Роуз в 15 лет, а ведь такие дела как бы тоже не приветствуются. Но ни тебя, ни ее никакие запреты не сдержали.

\- Хочешь повторить подвиг? – сквозь зубы спросил ты, тормозя на светофоре.

Дэйв примирительно похлопал тебя по колену.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - мягко сказал он, не убирая руки с джинсы на твоей ляжке, - с каких пор ты стал беспокоиться о том, что подумают другие?

\- С тех пор, как повзрослел и у меня появился ребенок, - ты пожал плечами. – Нет, не так. В обратном порядке.

Дэйв хмыкнул.

\- Не очень-то ты похож на образцового папашу.

\- Учитывая чушь, которую ты сейчас несешь, да, следует признать, что тут я облажался по полной. Моя вина, - кивнул ты, и стартовал на зеленый. – Надеюсь, господин прокурор учтет смягчающие обстоятельства. И соизволит разъяснить, наконец, к чему он ведет свою обличительную речь? Чего ты хочешь от меня добиться, Дэйв? У тебя есть твой сирийский матершинник, отчего бы тебе не взвесить с ним все про и контра по поводу обета безбрачия, который ты собираешься принять? Он мог бы дать тебе дельный совет. В этом вопросе он представляется мне куда более заинтересованной стороной, чем я.

Дэйв вздохнул.

\- Именно поэтому я и не могу поговорить с ним, - сказал он грустно. – Не хочу обидеть его или напугать. Он и так очень сильно расстроился после того случая, все время винит себя… Не могу же я просто прийти к нему и сказать: эй, чел, ты мне нравишься, и я жуть как хотел бы переспать с тобой, но, знаешь, не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время для этого, ведь я очкую, прикинь, до усрачки боюсь, что мне не понравится. Не будешь ли ты столь любезен подождать хрен знает сколько, пока я утихомирю тараканов в своей голове, но, видишь ли, через двенадцать дней я уезжаю в Штаты, и не факт, что смогу вернуться сюда еще когда-нибудь…

\- Просто скажи ему, чего и как ты хочешь, и он поймет и войдет в твое положение, дубина, - перебил ты поток его излияний. – Ведь вы оба, ты и он, говорите на одном и том же языке!

\- Я говорю с тобой на этом же языке, и ни фига не похоже, чтобы ты хоть сколько-нибудь понял меня! – вспылил Дэйв.

Вы помолчали.

Ты остановил машину на очередном перекрестке, и он снова легонько похлопал тебя по ноге, извиняясь за резкость.

\- Прости, - сказал он. – Я не собирался на тебя орать.

Ты кивнул, и убрал ногу с педали тормоза, когда светофор сменил цвет. Дэйв снова заговорил, неловко, сбивчиво, пальцем выводя на твоих джинсах хаотичные узоры.

\- Но я реально не хочу облажаться с Каркатом перед своим отъездом, и я… обещал ему, что мы попробуем, ну, если анализы будут в порядке, а он… он реально переживает за меня, и я бы хотел, чтобы все было на высоте, но… Мне не было приятно, нисколько, только противно все время и больно, и потом, у доктора тоже… и я теперь даже не знаю, как правильно. Я боюсь. Но, если бы кто-нибудь, кто, ну, знает в этом толк? – рассказал мне… показал, кто оно должно быть, может, тогда… - Дэйв окончательно сбился и замолк, отвернувшись от тебя.

Ты молча вел машину, внимательно следя не только за соседними тачками, но за беспечными велосипедистами и пешеходами тоже. Внутренности твои сжались, словно салон вашей машины вдруг превратился в барокамеру для тренировки космонавтов на высокие перегрузки. Всю жизнь ты придерживался простого правила – не париться, и беспокойство о будущем, сожаления о прошлом редко донимали тебя. Карпэ диам был твой девиз, и ты благополучно следовал ему почти всю свою жизнь. Ловил момент, наслаждался данной в ощущениях реальностью. И вот однажды не поймал, и прошлое всей тяжестью навалилось на тебя, навалилось на вас обоих. Если время – титан, пожирающий своих детей, то прошлое – одна из его личин – это здоровенный детина с огромной дубиной, каждый удар которой бьет по шелому так, что ноги подгибаются. Вот он, этот бородатый разбойник, выскакивает внезапно из зарослей вдоль тысячу раз изъезженной вдоль и поперек дороги и, по-кретински хохоча, лупит жертву по башке до тех пор, пока из ушей не захлещет кровь. Не из твоих ушей, ведь бьют не тебя, а твоего младшего спутника, и он зовет тебя на помощь, а ты, парализованный выдуманными тобою самим демонами, не спешишь отозваться. Почему? Ничего плохого не случилось с тобой, так что же тогда мешает _тебе_ прийти на помощь? В тот самый момент, когда тебя о ней так недвусмысленно просят.

\- С чего ты взял, что я смогу научить тебя, как правильно? – хрипло спросил ты, и прокашлялся, не отрывая глаз от дороги. – Неужели, если это буду я, ты не испугаешься?

\- Конечно, не испугаюсь, с чего бы вдруг? - Дэйв отвечал сразу, уверенно и слегка сварливо. – Могу поспорить, ты сделаешь все в лучшем виде. Ведь ты же мой бро, идиот.

 

Ты убедился, что все шлейфы подключены куда надо, а фиксаторы держат надежно. «Подними вверх», - сказал ты. Укрепленный на лабораторном штативе механический протез чуть шевельнулся, распрямленная ладонь размером с детскую резко салютовала тебе. «Сожми пальцы». Серебристый кулак сжался с легким поскрипыванием – кожа в буквальном смысле была совсем новая. Ты протянул руку ладонью вверх, и несколько секунд ждал, пока изображение с камер обработается. Серебристая рука не спеша, как будто бы робко приблизилась, зависла над твоей рукой в нерешительности. «Не бойся, - подбодрил ты. – Действуй».

Динамики выдохнули, и механическая ладонь опустилась сверху на твою, полусогнутые пальцы скребнули по линиями жизни. Прикосновение было неуклюжим, несфокусированным, - повинуясь инерции, протез упал бы, не удержи ты маленькую искусственную ладошку в своей. Аккуратно держа в горсти, ты поглаживал прохладную шершавую кожу, и серебряные пальцы дрогнули, распрямляясь, под твоими прикосновениями. Из динамиков раздался новый – длинный и удовлетворенный – вздох.

\- Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – спросил ты.

\- Чувствую, - тут же отозвался Хэл, звуча, как ребенок, которому подарили живого пони. – Твою руку чувствую, бро!

\- И как оно? – ты невольно улыбнулся, слыша, как его распирает от удивления и удовольствия.

\- Это так… совсем по-другому, чем просто смотреть. Такое ощущение… всесилия, как будто теперь мне море по колено. Я даже не знал раньше, как многого я не знал. - Он повернул ладонь в твоих пальцах, и ты разжал их, давая ему волю. Он поднимал руку, ведя ее вдоль твоего торса, задержал напротив лица.

\- Можно? – спросил застенчиво.

\- Валяй, - согласился ты.

Его прикосновения были твердоватыми, медленными, отрывистыми. Он учился трогать как ребенок учится ходить. Пробуя очертить пальцами овал твоего лица, он несколько раз срывался, потом ухватил за подбородок – не так уж и нежно. Ты терпел. Двинув рукой вверх – от подбородка до переносицы, он едва не сбил очки на пол, но даже не извинился, бормоча:

\- Так вот каким задумывался белковый я на ощупь – вполне себе пристойное лицо, а то с виду сплошные углы и выступы. И волосы, - бесцеремонно он сбил кепку и потянул за выскользнувшую на волю прядь, заставив тебя наклонить голову, - о, они рассыпчатые, бро! Я… я хочу еще, я хочу трогать больше!..

Ты рассмеялся.

\- Будет тебе трогать больше, потерпи. Впереди полная обойма экспериментов. Мне надо, чтоб ты научился не просто опознавать текстуру, но понял, каково качество того, что ты трогаешь. Некоторые предметы окружающей среды опасны, и человека об этом предупредила бы боль, тактильный дискомфорт, но тебе болевой рефлекс чужд.

\- Не абсолютно, - мазнув пальцами по твоему лицу, Хэл накрыл твой рот ладонью. – У меня есть твои воспоминания, на их основе я способен сформировать концепт: что опасно и больно, что приятно. Представляешь, я только сейчас понял, насколько серьезную роль играют в вашей жизни телесные ощущения. Все эти танцы друг вокруг друга, тонны слов, запреты, ритуалы, разногласия вокруг такого простого предмета как прикосновение… Должно быть, секс – чертовски занятная штука, как думаешь?

\- Смотря с кем, - ответил ты, невольно припоминая вчерашний разговор с Дэйвом. – Но я бы на твоем месте особо губу не раскатывал: даже человеку нужно время, чтобы вырасти и стать способным адекватно иметь с сексом дело. Мы с тобой начнем с более простой задачи: трогать объекты и учиться распознавать, что они такое на ощупь. С чего ты предпочел бы начать?

\- С Дэйва, - сказал Хэл. – Всегда хотел потрогать его. - Ты вытаращился на него, а он добавил, как ни в чем не бывало, - не беспокойся, мы с ним уже переписались, и он согласился приехать. Будет здесь где-то… часа через три.

\- Ах ты, маленький говнюк! – прошипел ты сквозь зубы.

Хэл хихикнул и неуклюже потрепал тебя за щеку.

\- На зеркало неча пенять, коли рожа крива, - назидательно сказал он и залился счастливым электронным смехом.

Рина, одна из твоих коллег, разделявшая с тобой привычку работать по выходным, позвала тебя поужинать с ней, но ты не пошел – ждал Дэйва. Он ни разу не был в университетском городке, но Хэл выдал ему подробные инструкции, как добраться, хотя, конечно, с непривычки в вашей научной деревне легко было потеряться. Корпуса университета расположены в путанном порядке, на большой территории, автобусные маршруты на интернет-картах не отмечены – по всей видимости, город будущего пребывал в будущем, и только причастные к жизни в нем знали, как здесь ориентироваться. Хэл непрерывно трещал, переходя с английского на лунный и обратно, требуя дать ему больше предметов для рассмотрения: он отлично освоил хватательный рефлекс и научился точно позиционировать протез в пространстве.

\- Дай мне воду, - требовал он. – Холодную и горячую. Дай мне огонь, я хочу ощущать его изменчивое пламя в своем кулаке.

\- Почему рука только одна? – жаловался он и ухватывал тебя за одежду всякий раз, как ты попадал в радиус его дотяжения. – Мне надо держать в охапке, перебирать, перекладывать из ладони в ладонь – что-нибудь мелкое, как песок, или тягучее, как мед. Дай мне яблоко, я хочу понять, смогу ли я наощупь определить, какого оно вкуса.

\- Вы всегда относились к тактильным ощущениям как к данности, - возражал он тебе, когда ты говорил, что на руке нет нужных рецепторов, отвечающих за вкус. – Не воспринимали их всерьез. Для вас, белковых, эмпирика всегда бежала впереди размышления, и весь ваш опыт познания прямо-таки отравлен практикой. Я намерен подойти к делу кардинально иначе. О, привет, Дэйв, Каркат.

Ты повернулся ко входу, Дэйв придерживал открытую дверь. За спиной его топтался Каркат. Заметив, что ты смотришь, твой парень шагнул к тебе.

\- Не слабо! – весело сказал он. – Хэл, мужик, поздравляю!

Он вытянул сжатую в кулак руку и механическая длань четко приветствовала его по-пацански.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Страйдер, - сказал Каркат, озирая вашу лабораторию с порога.

Ты кивнул ему, поманил. Он опасливо зашел внутрь.

\- Ближе, - вкрадчиво предложил Хэл Дэйву и тот, безошибочно выбрав твой стул и плюхнув на него пакет с какой-то одеждой внутри, поступил в полное распоряжение протеза. Серебристые пальцы сноровисто пробежались вверх по его летней футболке с коротким рукавом, ухватили завязки капюшона на вороте.

\- Это тот самый проект, над которым вы работали шесть месяцев? – вежливо спросил тебя Каркат. Хэл, ласково воркуя, пощекотал Дэйва под подбородком, и тот рассмеялся.

\- Я несколько лет работал над ним в Америке, - сказал ты. – Здесь, наконец, удалось получить разрешение на использование искусственной кожи.

\- Ух ты! – порадовался за тебя сириец.

\- Твоя очередь следующая, милый друг, - предупредил его Хэл. – Ты ведь не будешь возражать, если я тебя немного потискаю?

\- Можешь просто не подходить к нему, если не хочешь, - сказал ты.

Дэйв охнул, когда серебристые пальцы обвели его лицо, едва не смахнув с носа очки.

\- Полегче, малыш, - сказал он.

Каркат застенчиво покачал головой.

\- Я совсем не против, - сказал он.

Дэйв протянул ему руку, заводя в поле хэловых манипуляций. Механическая ладонь приподнялась и мягко опустилась на черноволосую кудлатую голову. Под одобрительным взглядом Дэйва сириец смущенно хихикнул. Хэл гладил его вихры старательно, как ребенок первую в своей жизни кошку.

\- Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Каркат, - сказал неожиданно Хэл и опустил руку, раскрыв ладонь для рукопожатия.

Сириец, расширив глаза от удивления, осторожно пожал маленькую ладонь.

\- В общем-то, на этом презентация заканчивается, - сказал ты, глядя, как плечом к плечу парни толкуться напротив оживленно порхающего между ними протеза. – Дальше он просто будет щупать вас до умопомрачения.

\- А почему только одна рука? – спросил тебя Дэйв, пока Хэл пытался открутить пуговицу на рубашке его друга. – Денег на вторую не хватило?

\- Ага, - кивнул ты. – Чертовски дорогая технология. Видишь сенсоры на подушечках пальцев? – Хэл повернул руку ладонью вверх, демонстрируя, и каркатовская пуговица оказалась спасена. – Каждый стоит несколько десятков манов. Вот этот, в середине ладони, - еще дороже. Нечто подобное используется в медицине, но там технология сбора данных имеет дело с человеком на другом конце провода, а у людей априори наличествует нервная система. С ней проще работать: мозг распознает сигнал и откликается на раздражитель автоматически. Мне же пришлось писать целые простыни кода, чтобы у Хэла хотя бы теоретически появилась такая же возможность.

\- Плюс серверные мощности, - включился в разговор Хэл. – Вначале на обработку каждого внешнего сигнала уходило по десятку недель. Я имею в виду времена, когда Дирк занимался разработкой самостоятельно.

\- Я написал его как программу для автоответчика. В середине 90-х он умел только неизящно хамить и вешать лапшу на уши, - сказал ты.

Хэл погрозил тебе пальцем.

\- Все началось с марионеток вообще-то, - вмешался Дэйв, обращаясь к Каркату. Тот помалкивал, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Хэл нежно потянул его за ухо. – С этого его монструозного чревовещательного любимца. Дед говорил, бро не расставался с ним ни на секунду, даже спал в обнимку. А потом попытался поделиться со мной, но дед не давал, пока был жив.

\- Куклы – отдельная песня, - возразил ты. – И ты по-прежнему предвзят в отношении старины Кэла. Он реальный пацан, настоящий друг, был со мной всегда, сколько я себя помню. Хочешь взглянуть? – предложил сирийцу ты.

Тот посмотрел на Дэйва, который скорчил рожу.

\- Без меня, - сказал он.

\- Я развлеку его, - вызвался Хэл, ухватывая Страйдера-младшего за руку. – Иди ко мне, золотце.

\- Пойдем, - ты сделал Каркату отмашку и вместе вы подошли к твоему персональному шкафчику у дальней от входа стены. Стеллажи частично загораживали Дэйву обзор, и ты без колебаний отпер дверь и продемонстрировал сирийцу своего гуттаперчевого приятеля.

\- Совсем как новый, - изумился тот, наклоняясь поближе, чтобы рассмотреть. – Можно потрогать?

\- Валяй, - согласился ты, передавая ему Кэла.

Дэйв хихикнул.

Ты высунулся из-за стеллажа, чтобы взглянуть на него – Хэл осторожно водил ладонью по его губам. Вдруг его детские пальцы обняли дэйвов подбородок, большой скользнул в приоткрывшийся улыбающийся рот. Заметив, что ты смотришь, Дэйв сложил губы трубочкой и обхватил ими любопытный палец. В два шага ты приблизился к нему, и, уцепив за плечо, оттащил прочь, за пределы досягаемости протеза. Дэйв и Хэл захихикали как заговорщики.

\- Что такое? – выглянул из-за стеллажа Каркат.

\- Я сделал что-то плохое? – задрав на тебя голову, с невинным видом спросил Дэйв.

\- Почти, - сказал ты, отпуская его. – Не делайте так больше, сопляки, ясно? – Ты посмотрел в укрепленную над протезом камеру.

\- Окей, бро, - ответили два твоих подопечных дружно. Ты вдруг подумал, что в каждого из них ты вложил – пусть совершенно разным способом, но все же - частичку тебя. Мысль была новая, ни разу прежде тебе на ум не приходившая.

\- Перерыв, - объявил ты. – Вы ужинали? – парни покачали головами. – Вот и славно. Универская столовка так себе на вкус, но в округе есть раменные, китайский ресторан и отличная индийская кухня с порциями невероятных размеров.

\- Холодный удон, - сказал Дэйв.

Каркат, задрав бровь, поглядел на него и со вздохом смирения произнес:

\- Холодный удон.

\- Хочу трогать холодный удон! – капризно вмешался Хэл.

В лабораторию вошла улыбающаяся Рина.

\- Удон надо не трогать, а кушать, - возразила она. Хэл радостно замурлыкал, протягивая к ней руку – Рину он любил. Она была смешная и отвязная, программировала влет, и всем этим напоминала Рокси в юности.

\- Твои мальчики? – поинтересовалась японка, обеими руками пожимая механическую руку.

\- Мои, - согласился ты.

Все трое представились, Рина раздала визитки.

\- Хэру-тян то аи ни китэ курэтэ, аригато нэ, о-нии-сан (3), - сказала Рина, адресуясь к Дэйву.

Хэл тут же возмутился:

\- Это еще посмотреть, кто из нас о-нии-сан (4)!

Дэйв повернул голову и уставился на тебя вопросительно.

\- Я написал его первый код за два года до твоего рождения.

Хэл торжествующе расхохотался. Рина сделала сложное лицо:

\- О, вот как.

\- Роуз все равно самая младшая, - надувшись, заметил Дэйв.

\- У тебя есть сестра? – спросила любопытная Рина и посмотрела на тебя.

\- В Америке, - Дэйв тоже поглядел на тебя. - И названный брат, мой друг. Он на полгода моложе, - подчеркнул он.  

\- Большая семья, - рассмеялась Рина. – Ты тоже из Америки? – повернулась она к Каркату.

\- Из Сирии, - ответил тот. – У меня был дед японец, мы с мамой и бабушкой сейчас у него в доме живем.

\- О, вот как, - у японки на все был универсальный ответ.

\- А у Рины бойфренд из Индии, - вмешался Хэл.

Она снова рассмеялась.

\- В нашей лабе полно иностранцев, - сказал ты, закрывая свой шкафчик на ключ. – Идем? – парни кивнули. – Пока, Рина.

\- Пока, - отозвались Дэйв и Каркат. – До встречи, Хэл.

Японка помахала вам ручкой.

Дэйв подобрал со стула свой пакет и втроем вы вышли в широкий и светлый коридор университетского кампуса.

 

Вы поужинали холодным удоном из столовского автомата, и ты повез сопляков домой: время было вечернее, и все запланированные на день дела ты закончил. Не будь с тобой парней, ты позанимался бы с Кэлом, но эту тренировку всегда можно отложить на завтра. Или на послезавтра, усмехнулся ты, раздумывая, не устроить ли себе в понедельник заслуженный выходной. Дэйв с Каркатом шуршали бумагой на заднем сидении и о чем-то препирались: насколько ты понял из хэловских записей, таков был обычный формат их бесед.

\- Говорю тебе, ты будешь выглядеть как идиот! – бурчал Каркат, раскладывая на коленях какой-то костюм. – Какого хрена ты вообще согласился?

\- Проиграл в дзян-кэн-пон, - мрачно отнекивался Дэйв. – Что мне оставалось? Отоко ни ва ниго ва най (5).

\- Задрал ты со своим выдуманным самурайском кодексом! – шипел Каркат, недовольно встряхивая в воздухе нарядной белой сорочкой. – От кого ты вообще подцепил всю эту нереальную лабуду? Фефери сразу сказала, что косплей по желанию, кто не хочет, может приходить в обычной форме!

\- Я не хотел расстраивать Непету, она старалась, шила костюмы, между прочим, для нас обоих…

\- А, значит, в дзян-кэн-пон ты нарочно проиграл! Так я и думал, Страйдер. Когда девочки запели, как славно мы будем смотреться в этих кавайных шмотках, я сразу понял, что ты купился. Не можешь упустить случая повыпендриваться, о гоже мой!

\- О чем речь? – вмешался ты, взглядывая на спорщиков в зеркало заднего вида.

Дэйв тут же подался к тебе, обхватив руками спинку водительского сидения.

\- Сегодня на манга-клубе мы решили, что будем делать кафе на школьном фестивале. И, так получилось, что девочки выбрали мэйдо-кафе.

\- Я единственный, кто предлагал дворецких в качестве альтернативы, - пробормотал Каркат обвинительно.

\- Ошибаешься, я тоже их предлагал. Но все сошлись на мэйдо. А потом я проиграл в честном бою, и буду вынужден надеть мэйдо-фуку в первый день фестиваля.

\- Я думал, ты участвуешь в презентации твоего археологического кружка, - приподнял бровь ты.

\- Это будет во второй день, - терпеливо, как маленькому, объяснил тебе Дэйв. – Хэл в курсе, можешь уточнить у него расписание.

\- Ну ок, - пожал плечами ты. – Проблема-то в чем?

\- Каркат не хочет, чтоб я носил мэйдо-фуку.

\- Ну так не носи.

Сириец поддержал тебя одобрительным сопением.

\- Но я пообещал Непете, что надену ее на фестиваль, - сказал Дэйв.

\- Значит, придется надеть. Отоко ни ва ниго ва най.

Дэйв торжествующе засмеялся, а Каркат зафыркал.

\- Понятно теперь, откуда ноги растут у этого псевдо-бусидо кодекса, - с досадой заключил он. – Но нельзя же как баран идти на поводу ожиданий толпы.

\- Я просто проиграл в дзян-кэн-пон, Вантас! – патетически всплеснул руками Дэйв и откинулся на спинку заднего сидения. – Если бы знал, что ты начнешь мне выедать плешь из-за такой фигни, отказался бы сразу, как только Фефери открыла рот, чтобы внести свое дурацкое предложение.

\- Это не фигня, Страйдер, - сириец был непоколебим. – А что, если Макара с дружками припрется к нам в кафе? Будешь скакать перед ним в этом девчачьем наряде и называть его «Го-сюдзин-сама»?! – он снова с возмущением потряс перед сидениями сорочкой. Ты пригляделся получше, и увидал, что это женская блузка – с дутыми рукавами-фонариками, вытачкой и цветочным узором на воротнике и манжетах.

\- Ничего я не буду скакать, - примирительно сказал Дэйв. – Попрошу кого-нибудь из девочек обслужить их столик.

\- А если они захотят, чтоб именно ты обслуживал их столик?!

\- Я откажусь, Каркат. Ничего ужасного в этом нет, я ведь не настоящая мэйдо.

\- Сначала думать надо, а уж потом делать, - упрекнул его сириец.

\- Золотые слова, - ввернул ты, пытаясь как-то реабилитироваться за свой «псевдо-бусидо кодекс».

\- Хоть бы вы ему сказали, мистер Страйдер, - почувствовав поддержку, обратился Каркат к тебе.

\- Дэйв, - сказал ты.

\- Нет! – воскликнул он, скрещивая на груди руки. – Непета сделала этот костюм для меня и я обещал ей, что надену его, точка! Обсуждение закрыто.

Каркат надулся.

\- Для тебя же, идиот, стараюсь, - сказал он, и, отвернувшись, стал смотреть в окно.

Некоторое время вы ехали молча. Наконец, Дэйв подсел к нему, легонько попихал в бок локтем.

\- Отвали, - не глядя на него, буркнул сириец.

\- Прости, - сказал Дэйв, и потерся щекой о плечо. – Я понимаю, что ты обо мне заботишься, но я правда не хочу расстраивать нашу славную Непету из-за тёрок с какими-то долбошлепами. Мы ведь ей давно, еще полтора месяца назад обещали, что сделаем косплей, если она сошьет для нас костюмы.

\- Я имел в виду мужской костюм, - пробормотал Каркат.

Почуяв слабину в обороне, Дэйв тут же обвился вокруг него, обхватив рукой поперек груди и зарывшись лицом в ключицу. Сириец недовольно зафыркал, но попыток вырваться не предпринял.

\- Я тоже, - смиренно согласился Дэйв и, когда Каркат совсем уже размяк, добавил, - но что поделаешь? – сириец скосил глаза на белокурую башку, склоненную у его подбородка, и, досадливо цокнув языком, провел по светлым волосам ладонью, принимая извинения. Дэйв с облегчением перевел дух.

Пару секунд ты наблюдал их идиллическую сцену и наслаждался тишиной, а затем сириец непримиримо добавил:

\- Но я девчоночьи шмотки ни за что надевать не стану!

\- Ну ок, - согласился Дэйв. – Жаль, конечно.

\- Не стану, - поджал губы сириец.

\- Окей, окей! – Дэйв приподнял голову и легонько потерся макушкой об его подбородок. – Закрыли тему, ладно?

\- Обязательно сделаем фотки тебя в мэйдо-костюме и пошлем Роуз, - подал голос ты.

Дэйв вскинул голову, на лице его отразился ужас.

\- Нет, бро, она же меня затроллит!

\- И ей, и Джону, и Джейд, - покивал головой ты. – Надеюсь, чепчик входит в комплект.

Дэйв забормотал ругательства, а Каркат засмеялся, весьма довольный твоей ремаркой.

\- Я сам лично тебя зафоткаю, - пообещал он. И одобрительно похлопал по плечу Дэйва, который вмиг растерял весь свой энтузиазм по поводу фестивального наряда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3) Спасибо, что пришел повидаться с малышом Хэлом, старший братишка (яп.).  
> (4) Старший брат (яп.).  
> (5) Уговор дороже денег (досл. Мужчина, истинный самурай, никогда не нарушит данное слово) (яп.).


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале идея взять и привезти парня в игрушечную страну казалась тебе крайне блестящей, как и всякая идея, когда-либо приходившая тебе в голову. Но, глядя ретроспективно, единственный способ, которым ты мог среагировать на то, что из всего этого вышло, - это со всей силы, так, чтоб сделалось по-настоящему больно, шлепнуть себя по многомудрому лицу растопыренной ладонью. И начать готовить Дейва к возвращению на родину, пока еще ни для кого из вас не стало слишком поздно...

Ты высадил Карката возле его дома (он обещал бабушке, что вернется пораньше), подрулил к вашему и припарковал машину. Дэйв ушмыгнул в душ, как только вы попали в квартиру. Ты уселся перед компьютером и проверил почту.

Хэл плотно взял Рину в оборот и был доволен, как слон. В отличие от тебя, ему девушки нравились, впрочем, как показала сегодняшняя сцена в лабе, не только девушки. Рокси написала тебе, когда она и ее кагал прилетают, и спрашивала, сможете ли вы их встретить. Они планировали остановиться в отеле и провести в Токио пять дней, чтобы потом забрать с собой Дэйва на родину. Ты не прочь был повидаться с Роуз и Джоном (последнего ты знал только по его переписке с Дэйвом), но еще раздумывал, хочется ли тебе смотреть на Рокси и ее нового мужа. Вероятно, придется, размышлял ты, дожидаясь, пока самый младший из Страйдеров освободит место под душем.

Завернутый в полотенце, он вышел из ванной и прошлепал мимо тебя в свою комнату. Ты поспешил сменить его на посту – в конце июля местная жара превратила город в некое подобие котла с кипящей водой, в которой медленно варились беспомощные людишки, и только омовения в холодном душе и включенный кондиционер могли хоть как-то сбить ощущение непрерывной пытки.

Расслабленный и чистый, ты вернулся в комнату и, переодевшись в футболку и шорты, разлегся на диване. Дэйв торчал в своей комнате, занимаясь неизвестно чем: его планшет и ноутбук валялись на полу среди учебников и раскрытых на середине томов манги. Ты взял один – приключения и драки, лениво полистал, и, отложив, врубил телевизор. Лунные жители на экране экономили электроэнергию, ели, путешествовали и участвовали в дебильных шоу. Ты задремывал, когда начались новости. На севере дела по-прежнему обстояли не ахти: Фукусима фонила, пропавшие без вести исчислялись сотнями, а многие из выживших продолжали жить в эвакуационных центрах. Ты дождался сюжета о роботах, запущенных на электростанцию в попытке разыскать утечку радиации; но особых успехов им добиться не удалось. Ты услышал, как раздвижная дверь в комнату Дэйва открылась и он вышел, шурша одеждой, но смотреть в его сторону не стал: на экране появилась делегация иностранных медиков-волонтеров и, к огромному твоему удивлению, ты разглядел среди них Джейн.

Ты выпрямился и добавил громкости звуку – у волонтеров брали интервью. Дэйв оперся на диванную спинку сбоку и тоже уставился на экран.

\- …Наша группа планирует оставаться в Сэндае в течение следующих трех месяцев, - объяснял почтительной журналистке рыжебородый руководитель группы. – Мы привезли медикаменты, с нами самые высококлассные специалисты. Надеемся, наше присутствие позволит местным жителям поскорее справиться с последствиями этого ужасного землетрясения.

\- Все-таки приехала, ты смотри-ка, - пробормотал Дэйв себе под нос.

Ты покосился на него и несколько раз моргнул, лишившись дара речи. Он был в своем косплей-костюме, который очень ладно на нем сидел.

\- Ты знал, что Джейн здесь? – сглотнув, спросил, наконец, ты.

\- Джейд мне писала, - кивнул он. – Но я почему-то думал, что она приедет позже.

Ты хмыкнул.

Волонтеры на экране улыбались и махали в камеру. Потом пошла заставка, и начался новый сюжет.

Ты выключил телевизор, откинулся на спинку дивана и повернул голову к Дэйву, разглядывая его тщательнее. Белая блузка с высоким воротником, красным бантом на шее и короткими рукавами-фонариками, вышитая жилетка и пышная красная юбка чуть выше колен, длинные белые гольфы, черные туфли с лаковыми пряжками – он смотрелся как заправская мэйдо с обложки какого-нибудь фэшн-журнала. Заметив твой взгляд, он выпрямился и плавно крутанулся на пятках вокруг своей оси. Юбки, шелестя, взлетели. Сохраняя спокойствие, ты положил руку себе на ляжку, понимая, что отступать некуда. Когда он развернулся к тебе снова, ты увидел, что он накрасил лицо, не очень умело, слишком ярко и вызывающе. Этакая майко в темных очках.

\- Как тебе? – стараясь держаться невозмутимо, спросил он.

Ты покачал головой и протянул ему руку, приглашая приблизиться. Чуть помедлив, он сделал шаг, и вложил руку в кружевной манжете в твою ладонь. Ты подтянул его к себе так, чтоб он встал между твоих расставленных коленей.

\- Я не пущу тебя на фестиваль в таком виде, - сказал ты, ловя излишнюю хрипловатость в собственном голосе.

Дэйв по-птичьи наклонил голову.

\- Это же просто костюм, – недоуменно сказал он. Невинный андрогин. Так невозможно похожий на Рокси в юности. Совсем не твой тип.

Ты потерял способность мыслить связно. И потянул его к себе.

Он поддался, теряя равновесие, оперся ладонями тебе на плечи. Ты уткнулся лицом в кружева на его животе – очки врезались в переносицу, пальцы сцеплены в замок на его жесткой жилетке. Он завозился, становясь над тобой на колени, обхватывая твой затылок своими маленькими ладонями. Руки наконец-то теплые, подумал ты. И вжался в него лицом сильнее, давя в себе все слова, которые могли сейчас неосторожно просыпаться из твоего глупого рта.

\- Бро, - сказал он тебе смущенно, - эй, ты чего, мужик?

Ты прижал его крепче, дыша жестким запахом ткани и слабого парфюма.

\- Эй, - снова – тише – позвал он.

\- Умойся, - сказал ты, упираясь лбом в его живот. Очки держались на честном слове, как, в общем-то, и ты. Еще держались. – И сними маскарад. Ты сделал уроки?

\- Да, - шепнул он.

\- Иди, - ты разжал руки, они упали на диван. Ты вцепился пальцами в плюшевую обивку, не смея поднять голову.

Дэйв помедлил секунду, потом осторожно оттолкнулся от тебя, сдавая назад. Ты ждал, когда он слезет с тебя, считал тяжелые удары собственного сердца. Время замедлилось, ты ощущал мельчайшие движения парня, каждое сокращение мышц. Хоровод возможностей кружился вокруг тебя мучительно медленно, сводя с ума вседозволенностью. Наконец, он слез. И отправился в ванную, а ты сидел, приходя в себя, как пассажир, неожиданно вылетевший из уютного салона на дорогу, пробив лобовое стекло. Все тело ломило как после боя.

А ты, наивный, полагал, что победил зверя.

Ты сел прямее, разжал руки, слыша, как шумит в ванной вода из крана. Времени на передышку у тебя немного, а потом он вернется, и пытка возобновиться, а ты не уверен, что выдержишь сколько-нибудь еще. Еще немного, и тебе придется взять твой аниме-меч, которого здесь нет, чтобы воткнуть остро наточенный клинок в собственный член.

Потому что ты не собираешься трахать Дэйва. Потому что для тебя это совершенно исключено.

Ты неуклюже встал с дивана, озираясь, ощущая, как ритмично пульсирует кровь в члене, колом вздыбившем твои легкие шорты. Какого черта ты не надел джинсы, как делал всегда, несмотря на любую погоду?.. Какого черта ты расслабился настолько, что позволил себе полностью утратить бдительность?! Ведь Дэйв думает, что убедил тебя вчера, в машине. Он думает, что у вас все на мази.

Ты подскочил к своему столу, схватил валяющиеся там ключи и бумажник. Бежать! Кепка осталась на крючке в ванной, и с волосами ты ничего не сделал после того, как принял душ, и одет ты, мягко говоря, странновато для улицы, но сейчас уже слишком поздно что-то менять. Очки и перчатки при тебе, и то хорошо. Ты был совершенно не готов к тому, что Дэйв только что выкинул. Ведь это тебе полагалось быть манипулятивным сукиным сыном, тебе, а не ему!

Шум воды стих, и ты ринулся в прихожую, в панике тыча голой ногой в кроссовку. Хэл что-то говорил тебе изумленно, ты не слушал, торопливо, подмяв пятку, вдевая вторую ногу в обувь и поворачиваясь к выходу, чтобы открыть дверь. Дверь отворилась – входная и та, что вела в ванную, - и ты услышал испуганный возглас, и тут же – быстрый топот ног. Дэйв набежал на тебя сзади, его холодные от воды руки обхватили тебя за грудь, одна нога обвилась вокруг твоей, и что-то кружевное и пышное шуршало и терлось между вами – его костюм, который он, похоже, снял и нес в руках.

\- Нет, бро, не уходи! – прижимаясь лицом к твоей спине, воскликнул он, немного глухо, и звук его голоса, его вибрации отозвались дрожью в твоем позвоночнике. – Пожалуйста, не уходи, я… я больше не буду!

Сцепив пальцы на ручке двери, полуоткрытой в общий коридор, ты замер. Дэйв, вжавшись в тебя со всей своей маленькой, отчаянной силой, учащенно дышал тебе спину. Хэл, испуганный и раздраженный, возмущенно спрашивал:

\- Блин, да что вы там, мать вашу, делаете?!

\- Я больше не буду, бро! – со слезами в голосе повторил Дэйв и ты медленно качнулся назад, позволив двери захлопнуться.    

Ты выпрямился, переступил на месте, сбрасывая с ноги кроссовку. Дэйв отлепился от тебя – вначале бедра и ноги, потом – чуть повременив – разжал руки и сделал шаг назад. Скинув вторую кроссовку, ты повернулся к нему, он моментально опустил очки на глаза. Замер – испуганный и всклокоченный, как белобрысый вороненок, – напротив тебя с костюмом в охапке. Он почти все с себя снял в ванной, и, съежившись, стоял перед тобой в белых гольфах, черных туфлях и красных плавках. Косметику с лица он смыл.

\- Пожалуйста, прости, - сказал он. И шмыгнул носом.

Ты медленно повел рукой, и он посторонился, пропуская тебя в комнату. Ты тяжело прошел туда, швырнул бумажник и ключи на диван и плюхнулся в плюшевую мягкость следом. Эрекция твоя опала, пах стянуло болью. «Так недолго и импотентом стать». Не самый плохой – в свете других перспектив – выход.

Страшно хотелось выпить чего-нибудь крепкого.

\- Эй, вы чего? – тихо спросил тебя Хэл, а Дэйв медлил в коридоре, закрывая дверь на замок и цепочку. – Я ведь вас не вижу, бро, вы здесь вообще? - расстроенным голосом продолжал твой малолетний электронный двойник.

\- Мы здесь, - отвечал ему Дэйв и нерешительно, крепче прижимая к себе снятую одежду, вошел в комнату. – Порядок, малыш.

\- Полный порядок, - подтвердил ты, но голос выдал, прозвучав слишком жестко. – Утихни. Ты, - ты показал на Дэйва, и он вздрогнул, втягивая голову в плечи, - в свою комнату, живо. Чтоб до завтрашнего утра я тебя здесь не видел.

\- Вещи… - заикнулся он.

\- Живо! – гаркнул ты.

Дэйв всхлипнул и вспугнутой куропаткой порскнул мимо тебя в приоткрытую дверь своей комнаты. Ты услышал, как он задвинул фусума, и, хлюпнув носом, затих. Молчание наполнило ваше маленькое жилище в самом сердце старого веселого квартала. Ты откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, мечтая, чтобы в мире нашелся алкоголь, способный застопорить этот неугомонный маховик сознания в твоей голове. Ты больше не хотел считать, сколько раз ты облажался. Ты адски устал. Насколько бы все было проще, если бы ты мог кого-нибудь убить. Просто сойтись насмерть с реальным противником. Выебать кого-нибудь от души так, чтоб у того пошла кровь. Но ведь не Дэйва же. Не Дэйва. Ты восемь лет не смел и пальцем его тронуть. Восемь лет ты как с бешеным зверем боролся с собой – за него. Ты просто не мог сейчас позволить себе уступить.

\- Эй, - осторожно позвал тебя Хэл спустя время, - бро?

\- Чего тебе? – не поднимая головы, отвечал ты сквозь зубы.

\- Как ты?

\- В норме, мужик. Я – в норме.

\- А Дэйв?

Ты пожал плечами. Парень свинтился с катушек, и виной этому – ты. Что ты мог тут поделать?

\- Поговори с ним, бро. Мне он… меня он не слушает.

\- Что значит – не слушает? - Ты поднял голову, анализируя тишину вашей квартиры. Из комнаты Дэйва не доносилось ни звука.

\- Я пишу ему, что хочу поговорить, но он не отвечает.

Ты посмотрел на Дэйвовский ноутбук, лежащий возле твоего футона. Все его девайсы здесь, в гостиной, вон и айфон, заблокированный, валяется рядом. Никогда раньше, с тех пор, как вы стали жить вдвоем, он не вытаскивал свое барахло за пределы своей территории. А в последние две недели фактически перебрался жить в гостиную, на виду у тебя. Тоже потерял бдительность? Или…

\- Он спит, наверное, - бормотнул ты. – Пусть спит.

\- Он не спит, - мягко возразил тебе Хэл. – Я знаю. Часы-то все еще на нем.

Часы… Ты хотел контролировать его – всецело, защищать его – от всего. Но у тебя не получилось, ты облажался, и потому купил ему эти чертовы часы, чтобы создать – себе и ему – иллюзию контроля. Как ты можешь защищать его, если главный его враг – это ты сам? Как ты можешь любить его, если любовь твоя ядовита и разрушительна, как радиация? Ты никого не можешь любить.

\- Я не знаю… о чем с ним говорить, - сказал ты. Кровь прилила к лицу от этих слов, ты стыдливо опустил голову. – Хэл, малыш, я облажался, я… подвел его. И теперь я не знаю, как объяснить… не знаю, как его утешить.

\- Если бы я мог, - с горечью проговорил Хэл, - взять тебя за шкирку и оттащить в его комнату, я бы не стал тут с собой рассусоливать. У меня, блин, даже камеры нет, чтобы полюбоваться сейчас на твою жалкую физиономию! Ты жалок, бро! Чуть только запахло жареным, ты тут же поджал хвост между ляжек и спрятал голову в песок. Поговори с ним, черт тебя дери! Дай ему понять, что дело в тебе, а не в нем! Ведь он же во всем винит себя, идиот ты несчастный!

\- Чего? – у тебя отпала челюсть. Слишком занятый собственной персоной, в эту сторону ты совершенно не подумал.

\- Что слышал, долботряс! Иди поговори с ребенком, папаша пальцем деланный!

Ты вскочил, всполошенный, совсем как Дэйв недавно. Сделал два шага по направлению к закрытой двери в его комнату. Замер. Прошел вместо этого на кухню, открыл холодильник, схватил с полки баночку яблочного сока. Шаг к мойке – и пальцы свободной руки сжались на округлых боках чистого стакана. Не с пустыми руками придешь ты просить прощения.

Ты дошагал до дэйвовой комнаты, переложив трофеи в одну руку, негромко постучал по деревянному косяку. Ни звука в ответ.

\- Я вхожу, - объявил ты, и, торопливо сдвинув панель в сторону, заглянул в полутемное помещение.

Фестивальный костюм валялся на полу у входа, чуть дальше – разбросанные – туфли с лаковыми пряжками. Темный ком одеяла на футоне, из которого с одной стороны торчат ступни, по-прежнему обтянутые белыми гольфами. Дэйв ничего не сказал, когда ты вошел в его комнату, но ты разглядел легкое шевеление под футоном со стороны изголовья. Прячется поглубже в свое укрытие. Как же ты его понимал!

Ты сел перед футоном на колени, поставил стакан на татами. Вдавил пальцем внутрь податливое отверстие на приятно прохладной банке и набулькал сок в стакан до половины.

\- Эй, - негромко позвал ты, - пить хочешь?

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Ты уже начал подозревать, что Хэл обманул тебя (с него станется), и твой парень просто спит, когда из-под одеяла высунулась рука с загребуще растопыренными пальцами. Ты вложил в его ладонь стакан, и рука исчезла. Что он там делал, как пил сок в своем пуховом форте, - ты не имел ни малейшего понятия. Одно ты знал точно – он пьет – в темной тишине ты слышал, как он мелко глотает. Наконец, он затих и, повозившись, высунул наружу руку с пустым стаканом. Ты взял (рука тут же юркнула в укрытие) и отставил его подальше. Других даров у тебя с собой не было, и ты не знал, что делать дальше.

\- Ну, ты спи, - неловко сказал ты, и похлопал по одеялу там, где, ты надеялся, должно было быть плечо. – Завтра в школу.

Ты потянулся за стаканом, собираясь встать и уйти, когда рука высунулась снова и, слепо нашарив, ухватила тебя за штанину.

\- Не уходи, - глухо попросил тебя Дэйв из-под одеяла, крепко сжимая пальцы на тонкой ткани.

Ты сел на пятки обратно.

\- Не уйду, - согласился ты.

Вы помолчали.

\- Тебе там не жарко? – спросил, наконец, ты. В его комнате был кондиционер, но сейчас он не работал, и даже просто сидя здесь без движения, ты потел, как черт во время трудовой ночки в аду.

Дэйв, будто только и ждал твоего вопроса, со вздохом откинул одеяло в сторону.

\- Жарко, - согласился он.

Он лежал на животе, подбородок уперт в подушку так, что половины лица не видно. На той, которая видна, разумеется, очки. Он поправил их свободной рукой, вторую по-прежнему крепко сжимая на твоих шортах.

\- Извини, - глухо сказал он в подушку. – Я так налажал.

Ты вытаращился на него.

\- В смысле?

\- Это потому что я сопляк, да? – отвернувшись от тебя, угрюмо проговорил он. – У меня Каркат, и я должен решать свою проблему с ним, а не с тобой, и так, наверное, выглядело, будто я хочу сразу и на хуй сесть, и морковку съесть, - он длинно всхлипнул и замолк на некоторое время. Ты продолжал пялиться на него, не в силах произнести ни слова. – Но я вовсе не это имел в виду, - продолжал он, слегка хлюпая носом. – Или это, я теперь… не знаю… Ведь ты же сказал мне, ну, еще до всего этого, что не станешь со мной… ну, что мы только братья, типа. А я все равно не смог угомониться… Прости меня, я такой... даже не знаю. Я так себя за это ненавижу.

\- За что? – спросил ты.

\- За то, что полез к тебе, - он глубоко, со всхлипом, вздохнул. – Вот же дебил.

\- Ты думал, что мы договорились, - пробормотал ты.

\- Но ты ведь не сказал да, - он повел плечами и разжал пальцы на твоих шортах. – Я… мне очень стыдно.

Он отвернулся от тебя на бок, подтягивая ноги к груди. Обнял их рукой и вжался в колени лицом.

Помалкивая, ты сидел, разглядывая его, наполовину укрытого одеялом, в полумраке. Худой, высокий, стройный, с молодыми, уже начинающими четко прорисовываться мускулами под гладкой белой кожей. У него на плечах веснушки, знал ты, хотя сейчас было не видно, - совсем как у тебя в его годы. Ты рассматривал тонкие шрамы на его костлявой спине с узелками позвонков. Всеми этими шрамами он обязан тебе. Кроме двух, которые еще полностью не затянулись. Ты очень надеялся, что со временем они исчезнут без следа. Те, что нанес ему ты, - нет. Они не исчезнут. Ты можешь даже не мечтать стереть себя из его жизни. Даже если ты пойдешь сейчас, и разобьешь свою тупую голову об стену.

\- Не кори себя, детка, - сказал ты. – Дело не в тебе, а во мне. Мне просто… совершенно невозможно сказать тебе нет, когда ты вот так приходишь и просишь, и предлагаешь мне взять то, на что я не имею ни малейшего права. Тут даже не в родительстве беда, не в том, что ты мой несовершеннолетний сын, а я твой отец, хотя, ясна поляна, это обстоятельство только все усугубляет. Беда в том, что я не умею любить людей, не умею делать их счастливыми, я могу только разрушать их, присваивать себе все, что они считают своим. Я довел Джейка до отчаяния, когда мы встречались, достал его так, что он просто-напросто перестал со мной общаться, а ведь, в общем-то, он был первым, кто проявил ко мне известный интерес. Он нашел утешение у Джейн, и она приняла его, хотя между ними и были трения. И Рокси… твоя мать, мы ведь правда дружили с ней и она питала ко мне самые настоящие романтические чувства. Но я был чурбан, ни в какую не хотел идти ей навстречу. Она все-таки умудрилась кое-что урвать, ну так она всегда была девчонка не промах. Но из этого тоже ничего хорошего не вышло: тебе не повезло жить со мной, без матери и сестры, да и у Роуз с пьянством Рокси тоже были проблемы. У нас тут целое семейство ебанутых, но вы трое хотя бы можете как-то иметь дело с окружающими вас людьми, а я нет. Мне всегда мало того, что человек готов мне отдать, мне надо до самых печенок его докопаться, переделать, улучшить на свой хитровывернутый лад. Тебе твой Каркат хорошо подходит, вы с ним отлично смотритесь вместе, а со мной… я только скручу тебе кукушку окончательно, и ты сбежишь от меня, как Джейк сбежал через полгода наших отношений… - ты оборвал себя, уже жалея о том, что наболтал слишком много. Ты ни с кем тему Джейка не обсуждал – ни с ним самим, когда он был жив, ни с Джейн, ни со стариком, на даже с Хэлом. До сегодняшнего вечера ты вообще даже не подозревал, что тебе известна причина вашего с Джейком разрыва. А вот, оказывается, была известна. И причиной этой самой был ты, ни кто иной.

\- Я не знал, что у тебя был роман с Джейком, - сказал Дэйв. Пока ты перед ним исповедовался, но успел перевернуться на бок к тебе лицом и слушал с большим интересом, подложив ладонь под щеку. Как в детстве, когда ты рассказывал ему «Пони приятелей». – Я думал, вы из-за Джейн с ним поссорились.

\- Мы не ссорились, - возразил ты. – Просто разошлись, как в море корабли. Но наша дружба слабее от этого не стала.

\- Да, вы ведь тоже вчетвером дружили, совсем как мы, - сказал Дэйв. Брови его тут же нахмурились. – Я не сбегу от тебя через полгода отношений. Я с тобой пятнадцать лет вместе прожил, и, чтоб ты знал, это были не самые прекрасные пятнадцать лет.

\- Вот видишь, - ввернул ты со значением, но он перебил тебя.

\- Но только потому, что моя концепция насчет твоих мотивов с самого начала была неверной. – Ты вопросительно поднял бровь. – Я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь. Или тебе плевать на меня, как-то так. Пока дед был живой, все еще было нормально, а потом ты будто с цепи сорвался, помнишь? Мы переехали в Калифорнию, потом, через два года в Хьюстон, и я мог бы поклясться, что малышу Кэлу ты уделял времени больше, чем мне. Он даже спал с тобой в одной постели!.. ну, когда не спал – принудительно – со мной. То есть, это я спал с ним принудительно. Бля! Короче, проехали. Ты понял, к чему я, так ведь? Как будто твои мягкожопые марионетки тебе дети родные, а я так, нежеланный приемыш-нахлебник в вашем счастливом семействе. Для меня довольно долго такая жизнь была нормой, и я даже гордился тобой – какой у меня весь из себя крутой и героичный бро – но потом, из разговоров с Роуз и Джоном я как-то так стал замечать, что их родители ведут себя вообще по-другому. Типа как заботятся о них, прикинь? Типа как даже любят их, вообрази себе такое! А ты не то чтобы меня полностью игнорил, мы иногда даже чересчур плотно общались – в время боев на крыше, например, - но ты ведь даже почти не разговаривал со мной несколько лет, помнишь? Или, например, проблемы с самыми простыми вещами, с тем, чтобы пожрать, например, эти постоянные головняки, мне приходилось еду, какую найду, в своей комнате прятать, и яс тоже, если удастся урвать. Я как в блокадном городе жил, как Гаврош какой-то, только без шанса взойти на баррикады. Ясен пень, мне и в голову тогда не могло прийти, что ты меня не то что любишь, а вообще за человека считаешь.

\- Хм, - сказал ты. Прокашлялся. И замолчал. Тебе нечего было сказать в свое оправдание. В ту пору ты и правда воспитывал его несколько… своеобразно. Но ты хотел, чтоб он вырос сильным, выносливым и приспособленным к любым неожиданностями. Ну, и еще, конечно, ты не очень хотел общаться с ним лично. Потому как мало ли что. Ты осознал, что повернут на нем с тех пор, как ему стукнуло восемь, какие у тебя, педофила несчастного, еще были варианты?!

\- Я всегда почему-то Кэла винил в том, что ты такой козел, - продолжал Дэйв, дав тебе время выступить с защитной речью. – Смотрел, как ты с ним носишься, и убедил себя в том, что это не ты мудак, а он. Вроде как на нем проклятие, или какое-нибудь сильное колдунство, и на самом деле это ты – его марионетка, а не наоборот, и он тобой управляет, чтобы надо мной издеваться. Мне-то Кэл никогда особо не нравился, все-таки зловещий он какой-то, с этой его фальшивой улыбочкой, - Дэйва ощутимо передернуло, и ты невольно улыбнулся, глядя на эту детскую реакцию. – Ну и вот. Так я жил. Не очень-то сильно тебя любя. Я просто мечтал, что, когда вырасту, обязательно надеру тебе задницу, выброшу Кэла в окно, и потолкую, наконец, с тобой нормально, как с реальным челом. Я тогда верил, что если без Кэла и всех его фокусов потолковать с тобой, то ты стопудово меня поймешь, и все у нас наладится. А потом ма мне написала, ну, что она моя ма, и Роуз подтвердила, и я тогда пошел к тебе, а ты… ну, ты помнишь. Короче, оказалось, что никаким Кэлом ты не одержим, а просто сам по себе такой говнюк. А я дебил, раз во все это верил, да еще и тебе рассказал. Ну, дальше ты знаешь. Я был прямо-таки уверен, что ты меня ненавидишь. Одного только не понимал – нахрена я тебе сдался, что ты имеешься со мной, отдал бы меня ма и дело с концом. А потом я решил, что ты садист, и тебе просто нравится доставать меня. Тогда-то у меня и сорвало башню на тренировке. – Тут настал твой черед содрогаться. Дэйв собирался вытащить на свет кое-что по-настоящему страшное. - Реально, так накатило, что я подумал – нахуй все, пусть лучше ты меня сейчас насмерть зарубишь своим аниме-мечом, чем терпеть все эти издевательства еще шесть лет. И я правда верил, что ты не остановишь замаха – просто, может, из вредности даже, чтоб проучить меня, показать, что бывает, если в середине боя бросить меч. А ты, бля, остановил. Я даже не знаю, как, я ведь специально момента дожидался, чтоб уж наверняка. Но ты, наверное, никогда и не дрался со мной в полную силу, так ведь?

\- В тот раз дрался, - сказал ты. – Ты очень серьезно настроен был, помнишь? Я думал, ты из дома убежишь, если как следует тебе не навалять.

Дэйв криво усмехнулся.

\- Я не убежать хотел, а дать тебе понять, какой же ты мудак. Чтоб ты заметил меня, типа. Типа, я умер, а ты только тогда, наконец, понял, как сильно меня любил… Прикинь? Ведь это всего каких-то два года назад было.

\- Да, детка, - присвистнул ты. – Отменная бы получилась шутка.

\- А ты как думал? Я-то по серьезке тогда дрался, хотел пожарче тебя распалить. Но ты, как всегда, меня превзошел. Мне так обидно было, ты себе не представляешь: ведь даже проучить тебя твоим же оружием не получилось. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы мечтать когда-нибудь в обозримом будущем надрать тебе задницу. Ну, а потом, когда я оклемался, ма уже тоже задний ход дала и попросила Роуз поговорить со мной. До этого-то Роуз, похоже, с ней самой поговорила, или ты ей что-то написал, не знаю. Короче, разложила меня сестра вдоль и поперек фрейдистской своей кушетки и крепко отымела во все возможные дырки. И насчет желания надрать тебе задницу, и поквитаться с тобой, и подсунуться под твой клинок, и Кэл под раздачу попал, и смаппеты гребаные твои, ну, в общем, все, что только было в ассортименте. По полной раскатала меня, короче. Ей, видите ли, давно вся моя сущность очевидна была, как птичья какашка на смокинге. Я одного только до сих пор понять не могу: почему я в свои тринадцать лет был такой идиот, а Роуз такая умная? Может, ты мне скажешь, как так получилось, а?

\- Не скажу, - покачал головой ты, потому что он на полном серьезе ждал от тебя ответа. – Я ведь, похоже, такой же идиот, каким ты был в 13 лет.

\- А, ну это хоть что-то тогда объясняет, - с облегчением вздохнул Дэйв. Ты подавил в себе острое желание щелкнуть его по лбу. – С кем поведешься… Ай! – ты все-таки отвесил ему смачный щелбан. Зачем лишать себя маленьких радостей? Он с возмущением потер лоб, и продолжал уже менее обвиняющим тоном. – В общем, я смирился со своей судьбой. Взвалил, так сказать, это бремя на плечи. Ты ведь у меня один, другого нет, не заслужил, видно. Плюс, ты все-таки впечатлил меня этим своим виртуозным владением мечом, ничего тут не скажешь. Значит, не окончательный мудак, надежда есть, так я подумал. Мне и в голову тогда не пришло, как я напугал тебя своими закидонами. А потом, когда ты больше ни разу не соглашался драться со мной на настоящих мечах, я просто решил, что ты во мне разочаровался. Типа, я истеричка, как можно с таким слабаком, как я, иметь какие-то серьезные дела. Ну, а потом ты меня лунным языком соблазнил, и я подумал: ты хочешь дать мне шанс реабилитироваться. Или просто не видишь во мне перспективного мечника. Ты ведь и Кэла с тех пор ни разу в лицо мне не сунул, и эти свои игры с записками почти прекратил. То есть фактически, думал я, крест на мне поставил. Забил на меня болт. А я-то надеялся, что смогу когда-нибудь оказаться с тобой на равных или, может быть, даже переплюнуть тебя в чем-то. Чтоб ты заметил меня. Чтобы гордился мной. Чтобы смог меня, наконец-то… полюбить…

\- Вот мы с тобой – два долбоеба пара, да? – сказал ты.

Дэйв вздохнул.

\- У тебя остался еще сок? – спросил он. Ты пододвинул к нему банку и стакан. – Может, кондиционер включим? – предложил он, садясь и наливая сок. – Жарко, как в аду. Ты пить не хочешь? – ты покачал головой и встал, разыскивая в полутьме пульт. Дэйв жадно пил свой сок, пока ты шарашился по его комнате. Наконец, ты нашел сперва пульт от лампы и включил свет. Разыскать после этого пульт от кондиционера не составило труда. Он лежал рядом с футоном Дэйва.

\- Сорян, - сказал тебе Дэйв поверх стакана, когда ты наклонился над его лежбищем, чтобы заграбастать искомую вещь.

Кондиционер зашуршал, готовясь к работе.

Дэйв поставил пустой стакан на пол и посмотрел на тебя.

Ты обхватил его рукой за голое плечо и крепко прижал к себе. Обняв в ответ, Дэйв склонил голову тебе на грудь, его теплые волосы щекотнули твой подбородок.

\- Твой сириец, - сказал ты, - он вообще кто? Мусульманин?

\- Христианин, - без удивления отвечал Дэйв. – Ортодокс, кажется. Но не похоже, чтоб он особо верил в бога.

\- А как его семья относится к тому, что вы с ним дружите?

\- Нормально, - Дэйв пожал плечами и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на тебя. – Мы же не тискаемся на глазах у его бабушки.

\- Это да, - согласился ты. – Но в Штаты с тобой она его не пустила.

\- Это да, - в тон тебе отвечал Дэйв. – Но ведь не из-за меня же.

\- Навряд ли он обрадуется, если узнает, какие предложения мы тут с тобой друг другу делаем.

\- Ты ему нравишься, - сказал Дэйв. – И потом, ты все-таки… ну… мой бро. Не думаю, что Вантас начнет предъявлять какие-то претензии. Все-таки мы семья. Никто в своем уме не станет ревновать любимого человека к его семье.

\- Потому что никто в своем уме не допустит даже мысли о том, что близкие родственники могут хотеть трахнуть друг друга.

\- Вот есть огнепоклонники, у них до сих пор по религиозному канону считается самым смаком, если брат женится на сестре. Я ведь не предлагаю тебе на мне жениться.

\- Что же ты предлагаешь?

Дэйв вздохнул.

\- Ничего. Ты мне нравишься, бро, вот и все.

\- А Каркат?

Дэйв вздохнул еще горше.

\- Он тоже. Вот поэтому и получается, наверное, что я жадная сволочь. Хотя нигде не написано, что человеку разрешено любить только одного другого человека.

\- А если бы твой Каркат мутил одновременно с тобой и с кем-то еще?..

\- Ну, я бы ревновал, наверное. Но это ведь нормально – ревновать к тому, кого любишь.

\- Как у тебя все просто, - покачал головой ты.

Дэйв снова опустил голову, вжимаясь лицом тебе в шею. Очки давили, но вы оба настолько привыкли носить их – всегда, что ты не стал жаловаться.

\- А почему должно быть сложно, бро? – спросил он, щекоча своим дыханием кожу у тебя на горле. – Нахрена усложнять то, что само по себе и так довольно непросто? Я никому не смогу показать, что люблю тебя как-то иначе, чем общепринято, и с Каркатом та же история. Мне и так всю жизнь придется скрывать свои личные предпочтения ото всех. Может, только внутри семьи меня поймут, да и то… Не знаю, как расскажу Джону и Роуз о том, что со мной здесь случилось. Не говоря уж о Джейд. Она мне нравится вообще-то!

\- Сколько тебе народу нравится! – присвистнул ты.

Дэйв вздохнул.

\- Если у нее появится парень, я даже не знаю, насколько сильно расстроюсь. Это и называется жадность, так ведь?

\- Пожалуй, - кивнул ты. – Секс усложняет дружбу. Начинаешь считать человека своей собственностью, хотя это ни фига не так. Типа как бдительность теряешь, что ли?

\- Ммм, - Дэйв помотал головой. – Мне Гамзи даже нравился, - сказал он спустя длинную паузу. – Он классный рэпер. Но больной, мать его, на всю голову! Взял, почему-то и решил, что силой добьется большего, чем уговорами. Тоже, выходит, бдительность потерял.

\- Ты еще оправдай его, - сказал ты, стискивая на его голом плече пальцы. – Еще скажи, что он, бедняжка, не виноват.

Мяукнув, Дэйв повел плечом, и ты опомнился, ослабил хватку.

\- Я его не оправдываю. Я хочу сказать, что секс не всегда все усложняет. Только если человек не уверен в себе. Если думает, что таким, какой он есть, его никто не полюбит. Или сам полный мудак и не способен любить. Но тогда и дружбы никакой не получится, не говоря уж о сексе. Ведь, чтобы дружить с кем-то, надо уметь человека любить. А ведь ты потом все-таки дружил с Джейком, так?

\- На что ты намекаешь? – с подозрением спросил ты.

\- На то, - Дэйв поднял голову, глаза под очками у него были решительные, - что если секс по согласию и к взаимному удовольствию, то ничьей дружбы он не испортит. По крайней мере чисто в теории это так. Практические результаты, которыми я располагаю, пока что данной гипотезе противоречат. Но я, типа, оптимистично настроен.

\- Что б ты понимал еще, теоретик! – хмыкнул ты.

\- Ни хрена, - согласился он. – И ты мне ни хрена не поможешь теорию доказать, потому что, по ходу, у тебя какая-то другая концепция.

\- Диаметрально другая, - кивнул ты, а он все смотрел на тебя пристально, возбуждая дрожь вдоль твоего позвоночника. – Я никому тебя не смогу отдать, если хоть раз позволю себе взять то, что ты так настойчиво предлагаешь. Секс с тобой для меня – разрешение на право обладания. Я ведь тебя не просто трахну, я мозги тебе выебу, если дам хоть малейшую слабину.

Дэйв слабо усмехнулся.

\- Сразу неверно, - сказал он с мягким сарказмом в голосе. – В наших отношениях уже есть все, чего ты так боишься, не хватает только одного. Собственно секса. Мозги ты мне, уж извини, но это так, давным-давно выебал. Не говоря уже о праве обладания. Я весь твой, бро, с ног до головы, восхищен тобой по самую макушку и впечатлен тем, какой ты прикольный, оказывается, чел под всей этой твоей героической скорлупой. Я, блядь, настолько, нахрен, твой, что всем остальным моим друзьям и любимым, и даже ма остались только жалкие какие-то обрывки. А ты, бля, тут мечешься, как уж на сковородке, чтобы – не дай Джигас – не покуситься на мою гребаную свободу. Как будто бы она у меня есть! Как будто бы она вообще была у меня когда-нибудь! Как будто она мне, блядь, на хер сдалась!.. Все, я признаю поражение. Не знаю больше, как еще тебя убедить в том, что если дело только во мне, то проблемы нет. Если в тебе – другой разговор.

\- Я могу сделать тебе больно, - заикнулся ты, когда он расцепил руки на твоих плечах и лег на футон, на тебя не глядя.

\- Ты?! – он фыркнул и повернулся на бок, вытягивая ноги под одеялом. – Теперь, знаешь ли, трудно в это поверить. Разве чтобы доказать, что ты реально это можешь.

Ты смерил его взглядом сквозь очки. Провоцирует, гаденыш? Все-таки нелегко иметь дело с тем, кто знает твою истинную цену. Ты не мог понять, гордиться тебе или испытывать печаль от осознания того факта, что Дэйв в совершенстве освоил твои же манипулятивные приемы. Не желая прямо сейчас ломать голову над этой задачей, ты наклонился к нему и крепко обнял, пропуская ладони под спиной. Ты не собирался его трахать, это – нет, но научить чему-то полезному ты его сможешь. Раз уж умение водить за ниточки он так ловко от тебя перенял.

Дэйв ахнул от неожиданности, но тут же повернулся к тебе, выгибаясь, обнимая в ответ.

\- Твоя взяла, маленький кукловод, - низким голосом сказал ты, жадно глядя в его широко распахнутые, вопрошающие глаза. – Я покажу тебе, что это за штука – секс. Но даже не мечтай, что я засуну себя в тебя. В любом случае, ты по-прежнему мой младший несовершеннолетний воспитанник. Согласен на такой расклад?

Он нахмурился на секунду, раздумывая.

\- Как же тогда? – спросил он.

\- Есть способ. Ты ведь научиться хочешь?

Он облизнул губы.

\- Д-да… Но без смаппетов! – поспешно, с тревогой в голосе добавил он.

Усмехнувшись, ты приподнял его, усаживая напротив себя, с наслаждением провел ладонью от лопаток до затылка по его атласной коже. От одних только прикосновений к нему, от одного его запаха ты готов был кончить. Пятнадцать лет с тобой не случалось ничего подобного.

\- Без смаппетов, окей, - согласился ты. – Только ты, я и одно недлинное ретро-видео, так пойдет? По ходу дела ты всегда можешь остановить меня, если тебе не понравится.

\- Ты что, порнуху мне собрался показывать? – не скрывая разочарования, спросил Дэйв.

\- Ее, - кивнул ты.

\- Опять твои фокусы, - сказал Дэйв. И надулся.

Ты поцеловал его в макушку.

\- Совсем без фокусов в таком серьезном деле, как наш с тобой урок, никак не обойтись, поверь мне. Ведь ты для меня не какой-то там хрен с бугра, детка.

Дэйв поднял на тебя голову, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо.

\- Звучит почти как признание, - спустя длинную паузу сказал он.

Ты кивнул, капитулируя. Ты был бессилен перед ним – с каждым новым твоим словом, с каждой уступкой, он прочитывал тебя все глубже. И все же оставлял тебе лазейку. «Почти»…

\- Ладно, давай порнуху, - вздохнул, наконец, Дэйв. – Тоже… опыт.

Ты взлохматил ему волосы и подхватил за задницу, чтобы поднять. Он вцепился в тебя как обезьяний детеныш в мамку.

\- Как твоя голова? – спросил ты, неся его из комнаты в гостиную. – Не кружится больше?

Обнимая за шею, он потерся щекой о твою щеку.

\- Неа. Порядок, бро.


End file.
